


Wage Your War (TRADUCCIÓN)

by LadySarahiPeverell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hannibal is Hannibal, Happy Ending, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Will Graham, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Spanish Translation, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySarahiPeverell/pseuds/LadySarahiPeverell
Summary: Decir que Will Graham sigue siendo un omega sin pareja y sin hijos a la edad de 38 años por su propia elección, es verdad. Ni decir que fuera su preferencia. Will quiere una pareja y una familia tanto como -tal vez aún más- que el siguiente omega. Simplemente nunca conoció a la persona que encajaría perfectamente. Y entonces entra a la oficina de Jack Crawford y conoce a Hannibal Lecter y bueno eso, como dicen en los negocios, es todo.Ahora todo lo que necesita hacer es convencer a Hannibal. Pero bueno, es Hannibal Lecter con quien está lidiando. Debe ser hecho con una cierta… aptitud. Pero ese no es un problema para Will. De ninguna manera.Después de todo, puede ser que las serpientes maten a las mangostas, pero uno nunca debe de olvidar que las mangostas cazan serpientes también.Es el turno de Will Graham de librar su guerra.O aqui esta un fanfic acerca de Omega!WillGraham manipulando a Alfa!HannibalLecter, para conseguir exactamente lo que quiere.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wage Your War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416355) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**Capítulo 1**

**Nota de la autora:**

Algunos de los eventos que he escogido de la primera temporada están definitivamente fuera del orden cronológico en el que aparecieron en el show; incluso eventos en episodios individuales (y también me estoy saltando un montón de cosas). Esto es intencional -he encontrado que esto funcionaba mucho mejor, para darle la fluidez que quería, al costo de un poco de fidelidad canónica. Pero entonces recordé que estaba escribiendo un A/B/O Hannibal fic y decidí que el canon y yo habíamos partido caminos amigablemente tiempo atrás. También Will no tiene encefalitis (porque no) y Hannibal sigue siendo mayormente Hannibal. Gracioso como funciona eso.

**...α...β...Ω...**

**Advertencias:**

Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.

**Disclaimer:**

Nop. No me pertenece. Sin embargo, soy propietaria de una encantadora imagen de Mads Mikkelsen en uno de sus trajes de Hannibal, que mi hermano me consiguió mientras estaba trabajando como extra en el set de Hannibal. Eres el mejor hermano (¡y espero desesperadamente que nunca encuentres esta esquina en particular del internet!).

**...α...β...Ω…**

_You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land. –_ Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good

**...α...β...Ω...**

Decir que Will Graham sigue siendo un omega sin pareja y sin hijos a la edad de 38 años por su propia elección, es verdad.

Ni decir que fuera su preferencia.

¿Confundido? Déjalo explicarse.

**...α...β...Ω...**

La madre de Will abandonó a su padre y a él cuando Will tenía 3 años. Will tiene poca o no memoria de ella más allá de la vaga imagen de cabello oscuro y liso y rasgos afilados. Su padre le dijo a lo largo de los aos que su color de cabello y la cremosa palidez de su piel eran el resultado de la contribución genética de ella, pero el resto de él claramente lo obtuvo de su padre.

Incluyendo ser un omega.

Si, Bill Graham era un omega y aunque perteneciera a una estadística no halagadora de la población -omegas quienes habían proveído hijos para su alfa y después fueron abandonados para criarlos como padres solteros cuando el alfa decidió que habían encontrado a alguien mejor- Bill no había sido un indicador típico de dicha estadística. Bill Graham había sido un hombre de cuello azul eminentemente práctico, bueno y trabajador. Bill podría haber sido abandonado por su esposa por alguna debutante rica de la costa este, pero el no había sido victima de caer en la amargura.

En vez eso, Bill había proveído a Will con una vida confortable. Ellos nunca habían tenido mucho en la forma de materialismo, pero a Will nunca le había faltado el amor, sabiduría o el apoyo silencioso de un padre. Bill siempre había tenido una sonrisa para su callado hijo o un simple pedazo de sabiduría expresada en el sólido y reconfortante acento de Bill. Cuando Will se había presentado como un omega a la tierna edad de 13 años, Bill había estado ahí con una mano reconfortante acariciando el cabello de Will y un simple, "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo".

No, Will nunca había querido por mucho.

Excepto una familia.

Si, claro que Will y su padre habían sido una familia y eran felices en su propia manera, pero esa cosa -esa  _cosa_ nebulosa y sin nombre que él veía cuando había visitado los hogares de sus pocos amigos y mirado codiciosamente a los hermanos y a los padres, numerosos y juntos y felices- Will había querido esa  _cosa_.

Y Bill, por todo lo que había sido un buen hombre, había sido incapaz de dárselo.

"Papá," Will le había preguntado después de haberse presentado, demasiado atrapado en una neblina de hormonas, como para darse cuenta de que la pregunta era insensible dado el estado de la relación de sus padres, "¿cómo sabes cuando has conocido a tu pareja?"

Algunas personas en la posición de Bill hubieran reaccionado con hostilidad y enojo, pero Bill había sido un mejor hombre que esas personas. Bill simplemente se había sentado de cuclillas, corrido una mano tranquilizante por el cabello de su tembloroso hijo y dijo, simple y calmado, "Eres un omega Will, así que tu solo lo sabrás, hijo. Habrá un sentimiento dentro de ti, como el tictac de un reloj,  _tic, tic, tic,_ solamente esperando por un  _tac._ Y entonces conocerás a alguien -alguien asombroso y merecedor de ti- y ese tac estará ahí".

Y entonces Bill había pausado, perdido en un momento antes de terminar calladamente, pero con la máxima reverencia que Will había escuchado de su padre, "Y los miraras a ellos, y pensarás,  _ahí estas. Te he estado buscando toda mi vida_."

Y eso había sido todo lo que se había necesitado decir acerca del tema -Will nunca le había preguntado otra vez por miedo de volver a abrir una vieja herida y Bill nunca se había ofrecido- pero Will no había necesitado más que eso. Podía sentir la cosa que su padre le había contado, ese  _tic, tic, tic_  algunas veces, si se adentraba lo suficiente dentro de su propia cabeza y fuera de la mente de otros; y así una vez que había cumplido 18 años Will había abrazado a su padre en su graduación de preparatoria, se unió a la fuerza policíaca y fue en busca de ese  _tac_.

Y si, Will está perfectamente consciente del hecho que el término científico para el fenómeno es  _impronta omega_  -el correr de la serotonina, dopamina y oxitocina liberadas por el cerebro de un omega, para señalar que el alfa es el mejor posible donante genético para la descendencia futura y en un menor grado, la pareja más compatible. También está al tanto de que no todas esas relaciones son duraderas -como no podría estarlo- y que como es un fenómeno solamente encontrado en omegas, sin una respuesta alfa, cambia el balance de poder a favor del omega, aunque sea momentáneamente.  _El único regalo de Madre Naturaleza en recompensa por la menstruación_ , su profesor de preparatoria había bromeado.

Will sabia todo eso, solamente prefería el término de su padre. Era más poético, de alguna forma.

Además improntarse lo hace pensar acerca de omegas siguiendo alfas alrededor como patitos confundidos.

Pero él se separa de eso.

Y así es como salio al mundo y después… nada. Por todo lo que su cosa -esta empatía por la que las mentes de la psiquiatría estaban tan fascinadas- era útil en su trabajo policial, para adentrarse en las mentes de asesinos y sospechosos y víctimas, era también una ventaja incuestionable cuando estaba en busca de una pareja.

Porque, bueno, las personas eran simplemente tan...  _ruidosas_.

Era difícil analizar las mejores cualidades de un individuo cuando se enfrentaba con una corriente constante de,  _me pregunto si deje la estufa encendida, apuesto a que esa pequeña puta omega se sentiría asombrosa alrededor de mi nudo, estamos pensando si pollo o pescado para la cena de esta noche, son esas puntas abiertas, me pregunto si le gusta duro y rápido, someteré a esa pequeña perra con mi polla_ , estaba siempre distrayendolo. La lascivia y lo mundano todo arremolinado en un lío, sentimientos y pensamientos y emociones revueltas, para ser abrumadoras, como para alguien tan sensible como Will.

Y así, a través de encontrar mucho de lo que no necesitaba a lo largo de su tiempo en la fuerza, Will lentamente comenzó a formar la visión de lo que él necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien organizado -una simple línea entre el ello, yo y superyó- quiero y entonces tomo, me gusta y por ende me importa. Alguien con pasiones ardientes y voraces, pero con un fuerte control como el hierro. Un alfa de inteligencia e ingenio quien no sintiera repulsión cuando Will soñara muerte y asesinato -quién podría poner sus dientes en el cuello de Will y someterlo, enterrarse tan dentro de él, que no habría espacio en la cabeza de Will para nada más.

¿Y luego?

Bueno después le habían disparado a Will y su padre había muerto de un paro cardíaco; y Will se había dado cuenta, que era un buen momento como cualquier otro, para tirar la toalla. Así que Will había enterrado a su padre, aprendió como respirar sin dolor otra vez, fue a la universidad y tal vez lo más importante es que comenzó a tomar supresores y usar colonia beta. Will apoyaba con todo al movimiento de liberación omega de los sesentas: estaba eminentemente agradecido de que su estado como un individuo con ovarios no significaba que no podría mantener un trabajo, pero por todo eso, hacerse pasar a si mismo por un beta era todavía la cosa 'socialmente aceptable' por hacer. No era una necesidad nunca más y si la segunda ola de omeguistas tenían algo que decir acerca del tema, era que la tendencia estaba muriendo, pero por la mayor parte, si no estabas haciendo una declaración política, emparejado o en busca de una pareja, estabas por lo menos en supresores y probablemente usando una colonia beta.

Will no tenía mucho uso para sutilezas sociales, pero esta no le molestaba. Era más fácil vivir de esa manera -sin posturas de feromonas alfa, sin celos de omegas desencadenando inconvenientemente el de alfas, sin lubricante corriendo por sus muslos al mismo tiempo que se contraía, vacío y anhelante y desesperado- solamente la insípida y sencilla esencia de un beta, que provenía de una botella con un barco en ella y la vida fácil y ordinaria que traía consigo.

Pasó el tiempo, como lo suele hacer y para el momento que alcanzó la edad de 38 años, se había resignado a su existencia como un omega poco interesante y sin hijos haciéndose pasar por un beta y bastante hábil en simplemente ignorar ese  _tic, tic, tic_.

Pero entonces Jack Crawford había entrado a su clase con fotos de chicas perdidas, visitas a escenas de crímenes y citas a su oficina.

Su oficina  _ocupada_.

"Will," dijo Jack son una voz constante y nivelada, la voz de un cazador tratando de engatusar a un animal cauteloso dentro de una jaula, "Me gustaría que conocieras al Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Y tan solo porque sabía que causaría olas si no lo hacía, se obligó a mirar a ese hombre, a quien Jack le está echando encima y podía adivinar por qué, se obligó a alejar su mirada de la reconfortante impresión del suelo y dirigirla hacia el doctor. Deja pasar el traje caro, la piel aceitunada de dedos largos -médico o cirujano, Will apostaría su dinero en ello- posa su mirada sobre pómulos, que lucen como si pudieran cortar vidrio y después arrastra sus ojos hacia arriba, solo por un segundo, conectando con los oscuros que le responden.

Y después simplemente se detiene  _todo_.

_Tac_.

_Oh_ , piensa Will, pero no dice nada mientras se hunde en una de las sillas incómodas de la oficina de Jack, aturdido en un silencio contemplativo,  _ahi estas. Te he estado buscando toda mi vida._

Y entonces, directamente después de eso,  _mierda_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

_Un loquero_ , piensa después Will, atrapado entre esperanza paralizante, enojo exhaustivo y una hilaridad bizarra, habiendo escapado la oficina de Jack y la abrumadora presencia del alfa  _pura sangre_  -de eso, no hay duda en la mente de Will- Hannibal Lecter,  _quien se especializa en psicoanálisis_.

Claro que  _-jodidamente-_ lo es.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will abre la puerta a la mañana siguiente aun en su ropa interior, para encontrar a Hannibal Lecter en su puerta con el desayuno, seriamente considera cerrar la puerta en la estúpida y atractiva cara del hombre. Más allá del hecho que Will le debe una noche sin sueño al hombre en cuestión -y el mero hecho de que es jodidamente temprano para esta mierda- Will no está de humor para charlar con el hombre que su cuerpo ha decidido que le gustaría tener hijos.

También es demasiado temprano en la mañana para esta mierda. Vale la pena recalcar. Will no es una persona mañanera.

Tiene la sospecha de que Hannibal lo es. De nuevo, no le cabe la menor duda que habrá mayores obstáculos que superar si decide seguir este curso de acción.

Pero se está adelantando a sí mismo.

Finalmente, deja al hombre entrar, mas porque seria grosero dejarlo en el porche y el padre de Will lo había criado mejor que eso. Deja al hombre hacerse cargo del arreglo de la vajilla para su puñetero huevo revuelto con salchichas -que naturalmente huele mejor que ninguna comida tiene el derecho de hacer- y se establece una conversación tensa acerca de asesinatos y Jack y tazas de porcelana. Pero Will, por mas que sea bueno en muchas cosas, no es bueno en esto -en conversaciones que importan y conversaciones que no; y esto está tan fuera del rango de lo normal de todas formas, aun y si él es el único quien lo sabe- y entonces trata de guiarlos de regreso al territorio de los límites y el profesionalismo.

"O podríamos socializar, como adultos. Dios nos libre de hacernos amigos," Lecter ronroneó suavemente y no era una burla en sí -eras más una invitación, un reto solamente para Will, si solo es lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para tomarlo.

Y por ende Will, quien nunca había aprendido realmente cómo resistirse al anzuelo, aun y cuando sabía que era una trampa, alejo la mirada de la esculpida barbilla de Lecter y la llevó a sus ojos.

Y  _miro_.

_Oscuridad. Sin pensamientos merodeando, sin reflexiones ociosas. Un lago claro, suave y calmo, pero Will puede ver que hay monstruos que nadan debajo de la superficie. Controlado y preciso, cada movimiento medido a la perfección, como un disfraz de persona, pero Will, Will puede ver las grietas que susurran y vomitan promesas oscuras y salvajes, sentimientos profundos._

_Es ferozmente, grotescamente hermoso._

"No te encuentro interesante," miente Will, solo para ver que pasaría y si Will no estuviera en tan efectivos supresores, el destello oscuro de algo que parpadea en los ojos de Lecter le hubieran hecho tener lubricante corriendo por sus muslos.

"Lo harás," dice Lecter, tomando una pequeña y precisa mordida de su comida y no es nada corto de una promesa.

_Que tipo de monstruo eres tu, Doctor Lecter,_ se pregunta Will, llevando un bocado de huevos esponjosos y carne sabrosa a su boca.

Le debería de molestar querer descubrirlo.

No lo hace.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Viendo al cuerpo de Cassie Boyle, Will sabe que no será capaz de describir exactamente qué es lo que lo hizo mirar solamente un poco más duro. Porque, bueno, este no es el trabajo del monstruo que están buscando -su Wonka de pesadilla y su boleto dorado- Will lo sabe sin lugar a dudas. Buscar no ayudará al caso -no los ayudará a encontrar al alcaudón.

Y aun así, Will no se puede ayudar a si mismo.

Realmente nunca había aprendido cómo resistirse al anzuelo, aun y cuando sabía que era una trampa.

El péndulo osciló y…

_Una sombra de un hombre, sin rostro y aun así de alguna forma más claro de lo que debería ser. Un hombre envuelto en la oscuridad. Sin pensamientos merodeando, ni reflexiones ociosas. Un lago claro, suave y calmo, pero Will podía ver que hay monstruos nadando debajo de la superficie. Controlado y preciso, cada movimiento medido a la perfección, como un disfraz de persona, pero Will, Will puede ver las grietas que susurran y vomitan promesas oscuras y salvajes, sentimientos profundos._

_Es ferozmente, grotescamente hermoso._

_¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres tu, Doctor Lecter?_ Solo esa mañana, Will se lo había preguntado.

_Bueno,_ piensa Will, observando al arte terrible y hermosa que una vez fue una chica que camino, hablo, tuvo amigos, tuvo una vida,  _eso responde la pregunta._

"Es un imitador," le dice Will a Jack y nada más; y se pregunta qué tipo de monstruo eso lo hace a él.

Will se resigna a sí mismo a otra noche sin dormir.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Y después está  _Hobbs_ , Hobbs y la chica, el boleto dorado y  _sangre_ , tan cálida al momento que lo salpica en su rostro y el ansia, el impulso incomparable de apretar el gatillo u _na y otra y otra y otra y otra vez_  al mismo tiempo que la vida se escapa de los ojos de Hobbs como resultado del propósito de Will.

Y aun así, a través de todo eso, será la  _quemazón_ de los dedos de Lecter al momento que frotan los suyos, sangre derramándose entre ellos mientras los apretaba alrededor del cuello de la chica y la  _mirada_ que le había dado a Will, tembloroso y salpicado de sangre como si fuera alguna pesadilla de Jackson Pollack, que se quedara con Will mientras se sienta en la incómoda silla del hospital.

Eso y el hecho de que cuando mira a Lecter, quien él sabe ha asesinado -brutalmente, salvajemente y sin remordimiento- al menos una persona y lo más probable es que sean muchas mas, él todavía siente ese  _tac_.

Will se va a casa solo esa noche y sabe que tiene mucho que considerar.

**...α...β...Ω…**

La primera cosa que Will Graham hace cuando llega a casa es servirse a sí mismo una cantidad no socialmente aceptable de escocés.

La segunda cosa que hace es dejar el vaso, sin tocar.

Va a necesitar un cabeza clara para esto.

Hannibal Lecter es el Destripador de Chesapeake.

Hannibal Lecter también es, de acuerdo a su configuración genética, su pareja más compatible.

_Inhala_ , se recuerda Will a sí mismo,  _y exhala_. Constante y despacio, puedes hacerlo. Esta bien.

Sabe que es un brinco decir que Hannibal es el Destripador, pero Will vivió dentro de la cabeza del Destripador por dos años durante su posgrado y por ende tiene la autoridad de hacer el brinco. Cassie Boyle no es un "asesinato del destripador". El Destripador no la reclamará y no es parte de su sonda de tres. Y aun así, Will está seguro, cómo sabe su propio nombre, que este asesinato fue hecho por ambos el Destripador y por Hannibal; y aun así, en su pequeña esquina del mundo, dos más dos es igual a cuatro.

Hannibal Lecter es el Destripador de Chesapeake.

Will admite que su certeza probablemente debería hacerlo sentir algo diferente, que lo que siente ahora. Debería sentirse horrorizado, asqueado-debería de haber llamado a Jack  _ya_ y tenerlo buscando cada centímetro de cualquier palacio que Will está seguro, Hannibal Lecter llama casa, por la evidencia que sabe estará ahí.

¿Pero Will? Will solo siente… estabilidad.

El padre de Will no era un alcohólico, pero no importaba cuantas veces se mudarán, Will siempre encontraba este magneto en su refrigerador, maltratado y desgastado, pero aún legible y aplicable.

_Dios, me da serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el coraje para cambiar las cosas que puedo y sabiduría para saber la diferencia._

Will no puede cambiar el hecho de que Hannibal es un asesino o que Hannibal es su mejor oportunidad a una familia. Las dos opciones de Will son: aceptarlo y planear de acuerdo, o ignorarlo y esperar que lo que Hannibal está planeando no lo muerda en el trasero.

Porque aquí esta otra cosa que Will sabe -Hannibal está planeando algo. Nadie se presenta a la puerta de alguien tan temprano con el desayuno solo por cortesía común y más allá de eso, si no lo hiciera, Cassie Boyle sería un "asesinato del Destripador", en vez de lo que es ella ahora. Will no puede ver claramente el propósito aun, pero mayormente piensa que esto es porque Hannibal no lo tiene aun. De todas formas, Will puede intuir algunas cosas.

Hannibal, si es dejado a sus propias maquinaciones, lo empujara solo por el placer de ver a Will caer y Will no puede estar ni siquiera ofendido por eso. Hannibal es un psicópata -destrucción está en su naturaleza.

La pregunta es entonces, ¿Hay alguna alternativa posible?

Will piensa que podría haber una.

Hannibal está fascinado con él, de eso mucho esta seguro. Su empatía es la fuente hasta el momento -este nuevo juguete brillante solo para Hannibal con que jugar- pero Will no piensa que le tomaría mucho a esa fascinación estrecharse solo un poco más. Hannibal piensa que es un beta ahora -él es un pura sangre, eso es cierto, pero los supresores que usa Will matan su esencia aun y para los perros- y aun así quiere tomar a Will y moldearlo en alguien de su propio propósito. Si supiera que Will era un omega -alguien quien podría literalmente controlar, quién podría atar a sí mismo tan fuertemente que nunca lo dejaría, que podría enterrar un parte viva de sí mismo en él y verlo crecer hasta convertirse en una persona que podría cargar con su legado- ¿Si supiera todo eso?

Bueno, eso abre unas pocas puertas.

Porque aquí esta otra cosa acerca de Hannibal Lecter que Will Graham puede ver.

Hannibal Lecter está solo.

Casi pareciera que fuera una emoción demasiado banal para alguien como Lecter, piensa Will, algo terrible; Will no puede ver suficientemente claro, la pérdida de alguien, un hermano tal vez, más joven ciertamente y canibalismo -la otra cosa que Will ha descubierto y debería de molestarlo, pero no lo hace- estaban incuestionablemente involucrados. Y entonces Hannibal Lecter se convirtió en una espada, un cazador y después se dio cuenta, como muchos hombres lo hacen, no todas las espadas pueden ser fundidas en arados; así que se quedo de esa forma.

Will no está bajo ninguna ilusión que las cosas, que Hannibal hace, sean aceptables -El Destripador aplasta alimañas porque puede, convierte cerdos en arte en más de una forma- no es un vigilante con un corazón de oro. Esas son las creencias que aliviarían la conciencia de Will, pero eran ultimadamente falsas y honestamente lastimarían su causa si las mantuviera y continuará hacia adelante.

Porque, bueno, Hannibal está solo, porque no tiene a nadie quien lo pueda ver.

Esta es la gran tragedia del arte -necesita una audiencia para vivir y como tal, también lo hace el artista.

Esto es el porqué de que tantos asesinos seriales fueran atrapados. Porque nadie quiere ser el tipo quien pintó a la Mona Lisa, pero no poder decirle a nadie acerca de ello.

Eso Will lo sabía de su posgrado: El Destripador -y por su nuevo conocimiento Hannibal- estaba muriendo por tener a alguien a quien contarle, tener a alguien ver en una manera que no lo llevara a terminar tras rejas por el resto de su vida natural.

Si Will le ofrece eso, sabe que no lo rechazaría, sin importar cuales fueran sus propias concesiones -es decir hijos-.

Y entonces, realmente solo quedaba una pregunta.

¿Lo quería Will?

Decir que Will no es demasiado social era tal vez una subestimación masiva. Tenía a sus perros, su propia pequeña familia improvisada, pero aun así Will es humano y humanos son animales sociales. Humanos, en su núcleo, anhelan ciertas cosas: el amor de un padre, el cariño casual de un amigo, la pasión de un amante. Una persona puede escoger estar solo, pero nadie elegiría la soledad.

Will estaba  _tan_ cansado de estar solo.

Will Graham, al final, quería lo que siempre había querido desde que era un niño pequeño y codicioso.

Will quería una familia.

Por eso una vez más, susurraba desde ese cerebro reptil de antaño - _entonces lo que necesitas es un asesino, mi niño._

Pero esta vez… esta vez Will lo considera. Estar unido a un alfa que cazaría por el, que mataría a esos alfas inferiores como los guerreros de antaño y se los serviría en una bandeja de plata literalmente.

El cazador más fuerte.

Es todo lo que un omega querría más que la máscara de civilidad, en la profunda, oscura, primitiva parte de ellos mismos y Will Graham no era la excepción.

Lo sería, Will lo sabía, el juego más peligroso de su vida y aun tiene la sangre del hombre que mató en sus uñas, así que eso dice algo.

Pero si, Will va a ir a conseguir lo que quiere.

Y, Dios le permita descansar a su alma, va a usar una de las enseñanzas de su padre para hacerlo. Porque de todas las cosas que su padre le enseñó, esta resonaba fuertemente con Will.

"Alfas son fáciles muchacho," arrastró las palabras Bill, mirando hacia el agua, una media sonrisa en su cara y la mitad de una cerveza bebida en su mano, "Solamente tiene que hacerlos pensar que todas tus buenas ideas provienen de sus propias mentes. Entonces obtendrás lo que quieras y a un alfa satisfecho, todo en uno."

Y entonces, plan formándose en su mente, Will levanta el teléfono y le llama a su ginecóloga, recargando su cadera en el mostrador mientras el teléfono suena y acaricia la cabeza de Winston ausentemente al mismo tiempo que hace una cita para la mañana del día siguiente.

Puede que Hannibal no notara que es un omega ahora, pero no valdría la pena si no lo hacía cuando Will se presentará a su primera cita de 'no terapia' oliendo a lubricante y omega disponible.

Honestamente, piensa Will, eso tiene el potencial de ser divertidísimo.

Y después, una vez que su negocio a sido completado, le envía una ultima mirada anhelante al vaso de escocés, antes de tirarlo por el drenaje finalmente. Va a tener que acostumbrarse a no beber, después de todo.

No le será posible cuando esté embarazado.

**...α...β...Ω…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Son las 12:01 donde estoy lo que significa que ya es mañana baby! Esta bien, el equipo de satisfacción instantánea ganó (22:2 con dos abstenciones) y entonces aquí esta el capitulo 2 real. Gracias por no matarme. En serio, estoy realmente complacida por como salio este capitulo chicos. Este fic me da mucha diversión en este momento. Además, desde ya puedo decir que el porno actual va a ser superdivertido de escribir: estas cosas del A/B/O tienen mucho potencial! Por favor lean la nota de autor superlarga del final y disfruten el capitulo!
> 
> Advertencias:  
> Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nop. No me pertenece. No ha cambiado en los últimos tres días (desafortunadamente... ).
> 
> *Actualización*  
> El arte de este capítulo fue hecho por mi, aunque les sugiero que chequen el fabuloso arte que la encantadora y talentosa Viceroy_Of_The_Verse hizo para mi y mi pequeño cuento que es capitulo porque es mucho mejor que el mio! Y tan bonito! Un millón de gracias :)

**Capítulo 2**

**...α...β...Ω…**

_I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be, I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me. – Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good_

**...α...β...Ω…**

A nadie, reflexiona Will, realmente le gusta ir a la oficina del doctor y Will no es la excepción, pero esta vez, no le molesta mucho. Normalmente sus visitas a su ginecóloga -una beta con un sentido de humor cortante como un látigo y unos ojos que todo lo ven- son muy rutinarias. Will entra, tiene su tubería examinada y obtiene su prescripción de supresores y anticonceptivos renovada por los siguientes seis meses.

La sala de espera, naturalmente, es usualmente la peor parte. Todos esos omegas, mentalmente y literalmente  _ruidosos_ y enormes y  _radiantes_ con su fertilidad que nunca le había sentado muy bien a Will, él casi beta solterón. Pero ahora sin embargo, con su plan naciente desarrollándose en su mente y ese siempre presente  _tac_ , Will se sienta en la sala de espera con la más mínima de las sonrisas en su rostro.

Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, ese será él en pocos meses.

Will ni siquiera puede empezar a describir qué tanto está esperando por eso.

Pero no se puede adelantar si mismo.

Así que aplasta ese sentimiento y entra a la sala de examinación cuando su nombre es llamado, tomando una incómoda bata de papel que la enfermera le da y se la pone, con lo que piensa, es un monto aceptable de rodar de ojos.

Su doctora, quien le da una mirada y resopla en buen humor claramente en desacuerdo, pero honestamente, ese es el porqué de que Will la escogiera. Dra. Watson -"Si," había declarado con un rostro sin expresión alguna, la primera vez que Will se había presentado a una cita después de estar retirado de la fuerza por seis meses y cansado de la vida en general, "ese es realmente mi nombre. ¿Tienes algún problema con el?"- le recuerda un poco a su padre, con su ingenio afilado y sabiduría sencilla.

Claro, si su padre hubiera sido una mujer beta pelirroja de 1.52 m.

Por supuesto, no lo era.

Es el porqué, de que cuando empieza la cita con, "Me gustaría dejar de usar mis supresores," sin ninguna explicación después de trece años, solamente le sonríe, levanta una ceja y arrastra las palabras, "¿En serio?"

"¿Has estado sintiendo alguno de los efectos secundarios mientras los usabas?" le pregunta, mayormente porque actualmente es una buena doctora y es procedimiento; y Will se retuerce un poco con esa porque, bueno.

Aquí esta una cosa que tienes que considerar, hay cuatro tipos de supresores disponibles comercialmente. Tres de ellos están sobre el mostrador -bajo impacto, inhiben la ovulación, celos y hasta cierto grado, feromonas omega y tiene pocos efectos secundarios- y solo uno está disponible bajo prescripción. Naturalmente, los tres sobre el mostrador suceden que son a los que Will es alérgico. Por ende, Will usa el supresor bajo prescripción -el único diseñado originalmente para uso militar, el cual hace todo lo que los anteriores tres hacen, pero también suprime su esencia tan bien que sin la colonia beta, olería como un niño fresco y sin presentar.

Lo empezaron a regular después de que encontraron que tan popular era con los pedofilos.

Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto es, también tiene una bolsa divertidisima para llevar repleta de efectos secundarios que incluyen, pero no se limitan a; terrores nocturnos, sudoración nocturna, insomnio, pesadillas inusualmente perturbadoras, pensamientos suicidas e incluso, en ocasiones, alucinaciones visuales y auditivas.

_Si_.

"¿Todos posiblemente?" dice finalmente Will, avergonzadamente a la clavícula de su doctora, sin ninguna prisa de ver la mirada decepcionada en su cara que acompaña un lento regaño, "Will…"

"Antes, los beneficios valían la pena," Will la interrumpe, antes de que se pueda agitar y lo empiece a sermonear -los cuales sin duda Will merece, pero no está interesado en escucharlos en ese instante, "pero ahora hay… otros factores en juego."

"Uh huh," la Dra. Watson lo mira con una expresión en su rostro que dice,  _no te librarás de esta tan_ _fácilmente_ , antes de preguntar suavemente. "¿Estas esperando cambiar tu nivel de actividad sexual?"

"Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, entonces si, espero que incremente drásticamente," dice Will, de la misma manera, finalmente mirándola a los ojos y no puede mantener la pequeña media sonrisa de su rostro, "¿Y estamos interesados en control natal?"

"No," dice Will simplemente y esta sonriendo ciertamente al pensamiento que le trae -la curvatura de su abdomen, radiante con el crecimiento de un bebé, siendo acariciado por la fina y aceitunada mano de un ex cirujano- sabia que había estado correcto en esa- los dedos.

No, no está interesado en control natal.

La Dra. Watson solo rodó sus ojos, antes de dejar el portapapeles y le señala que se recueste, para que pueda hacerle un examen físico rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo que lo hace, le explica, con una voz reconfortante y profesional para compensar por la naturaleza invasiva de este, "Vas a entrar en un periodo de abstinencia después de estar tomando los supresores por tanto tiempo -un celo infértil- sin ovulación, pero con el resto de todos los demás síntomas de tu celo regular. Va a ser muy inmediato, pero no debería de durar más de uno o dos días. Después de eso, debería de tomarle a tu primer celo entre tres a nueve meses para aparecer y deberían de asentarse en un ciclo normal después de eso."

Y luego, con el examen físico terminado se quita lo guantes y le señala a Will que se vuelva a vestir, volteando su cabeza hacia la pantalla de su computadora amablemente, mientras el lo hace. Una vez vestido -difícil de preocuparse mucho por modestia con la señorita quien acaba de examinar tu cérvix- se voltea hacia él y le informa, "Serás susceptible a celos inducidos por alfas de nuevo, así que deberías mantenerlo en mente."

Oh, Will lo  _tiene_.

Esto, no lo comparte.

Piensa que debió de habérsele escapado algo, porque la Dra. Watson le pone una receta con el título diciendo  _Suplemento prenatal_  en su mano con un guiño y una sonrisa juguetona pero sincera, "Feliz caza."

La Dra. Watson, Will sabe gracias a su pequeño truco de fiesta, cortejo a su pareja, un abogado beta de alto perfil y viejo dinero, con un nivel de destreza que haría a Sun Tzu celoso. Tienen tres hijos -los ha visto en los retratos de su oficina.

Will espera ser así de exitoso.

"Gracias," le dice, porque es amable y porque lo aprecia genuinamente y ella le sonríe y le dice, mientras que lo dirige gentilmente hacia la puerta, "Espero conocer a este alfa tuyo en alguna cita futura."

"Veré que puedo hacer," dice Will en vez de,  _Oh, lo harás._

No necesita echarse la mala suerte.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Es patéticamente fácil hacer a Jack darle dos días libres. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es tartamudear acerca de Hobbs y algunos días para aclarar su cabeza y Jack le autoriza el tiempo antes de que haya terminado de hablar.

Y bueno, si Will usó unos pocos gestos omegas de apaciguamiento en él -una inclinación de su cabeza, para exponer su cuello, sumisa; un tono de voz recatado y una mirada- entonces no es de la incumbencia de nadie, excepto de Will.

El no lo piensa.

Y después, Will va a casa, lleva a su manada de perros a correr, se obliga a comer algo -tostada, porque celos y comidas complejas no van de la mano- y luego se recuesta en su cama. Por lo que puede recordar de sus celos, es la  _anticipación_ la que es la peor parte. Un celo es un celo y Will tiene juguetes para eso, el más útil de ellos es un dildo con un nudo simulado que ya había colocado en su mesita de noche, pero la anticipación -ese momento cuando no hay nada que hacer excepto  _esperar_ por algo que sabes que no vendrá- esa es la parte difícil. Es mucho más fácil simplemente aventarse de cabeza a él y como Will no tiene un alfa en celo a la mano para inducircelo a el -no aun, de todas formas- entonces dormir es la siguiente mejor cosa.

Así que Will cierra sus ojos y se obliga a dormir, adentrándose en un sueño sorprendentemente pacífico.

Cuando despierta, un monto de tiempo indeterminado después, su cuerpo es una zona de guerra.

El  _dolor_ -ese indiscutible dolor de celo, el deseo de contraerse radiando desde su mismo cérvix, para ser montado y llenado y  _cojido-_ es todo consumidor, tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga, al mismo tiempo que retuerce su estómago y su garganta. Se está quemando, nadando en sudor y lubricante, tanto que sus muslos se deslizan entre sí sin fricción alguna, mientras se voltea para tomar el dildo, agarrándolo con manos temblorosas y metiéndolo, sin ninguna preparación, todo grueso y rígido y duro dentro de su anhelante, necesitado y  _desesperado_ agujero.

_Ahhh_. Perfecto. No tan bueno como un alfa real, por supuesto, todo caliente y  _pulsante_ , pero la siguiente mejor cosa y su agujero adolorido apenas puede decir la diferencia, apretando el duro silicon igual de  _codiciosamente_ como lo haría con la polla de un alfa.

Y entonces, con la desesperación del celo desgarrandolo, Will no pierde tiempo en algo tan banal como preparación. En vez de eso establece un ritmo feroz, duro y rápido que golpea su regordeta y necesitada próstata con el e imagina que en vez de su juguete es una polla de verdad, la verga de Hannibal. Más grande que su juguete, pesada y gruesa y larga, con ese grosor sangre pura que lo llenara hasta casi reventar.

Imagina que en vez de estar solo en su cama, está en la de Hannibal, con el hombre asomándose sobre él, presionando a Will contra la cama al mismo tiempo que empuja dentro de él, con esa gigante y gorda verga suya. Imagina esa mirada en sus ojos, la oscuridad perfecta y como luciría desquiciado, ese control de hierro suyo fracturado, sudor rodando por su frente, boca abierta y dientes desnudos, cabello perfectamente peinado cayendo en su frente con la fuerza bruta de sus embestidas.

Y después se imagina, susurros a su oído sin pausar el ritmo, con un acento ronco, sibilante y primitivo, " _Me vas a dar unos hijos tan hermosos y fuertes_."

Will se viene tan fuerte, que por un momento piensa que está ciego.

Y luego, solo porque puede, piensa en esa gorda,  _pura sangre_  polla y lo hace una y otra y otra y  _otra vez_.

Es, innecesario decir, una buena noche.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Ves, la cosa acerca de la impronta omega es esta. En una mano, es grandiosa. Evolucionó la forma de manejar el conocimiento para el omega, de decir,  _quieres hijos fuertes y capaces entonces no busques mas_ , sin toda las innecesarias y problemáticas peleas por dominancia alfa. Evolucionariamente biólogos y antropólogos sociales teorizan que surgió en respuesta a la escasez de alfas, causada por jerarquías demasiado violentas y dominantes, que dejaban a los ganadores demasiado heridos, como para pasar sus genes y eso era genial, porque resolvía el problema muy bien.

Por otra mano, es un jodido dolor en el trasero.

El problema con esta es que -no hay ninguna prueba que el omega pueda ofrecer para el alfa. Claro, un omega puede improntarse en un alfa, pero sin una respuesta del alfa, el alfa tiene que tomar la palabra del omega. Y por supuesto, dado que el omega puede tener mucho que ganar por ese emparejamiento en particular- y al contrario un alfa tiene mucho que perder -mentiras suceden.

El porcentaje de divorcios no es tan alto solo porque divorciarse es más fácil en estos días y eso sin contar con el porcentaje de asesinatos domésticos.

Pero él no difiere.

Así que, para compensar, la sociedad tiene un conjunto de normas sociales no escritas para cortejar, sin embargo nadie las enseña en las escuelas, la mayoría de las personas las saben y las siguen. Un omega se acercaría al alfa con quien se había improntado y declararían su interés. Después, el alfa aceptaría o se negaría y si aceptaban, cortejarían al omega. De esta forma, el alfa podría determinar la compatibilidad por si mismos, a través de proveer al omega, marcándolos con su esencia y otros gestos de cortejo. Si el cortejo se destruye y la pareja no es compatible, entonces es asumido que el omega mintió y el alfa y el omega son libres de tomar otra proposición, si lo deciden, con otra persona. Si la pareja siente que son compatibles, entonces son libres para emparejarse, casarse o elegir cualquier arreglo doméstico que decidan. No es un sistema perfecto, pero por la mayor parte funciona correctamente.

La desventaja es que, por la mayor parte, los omegas no van tras los alfas. Incluso sus propios padres, aun con su matrimonio fallido, siguieron esta tendencia. Su madre había mostrado un gran coraje al cortejar a un humilde obrero, quien trabajaba en la casa de verano de su familia, en contra de la voluntad del viejo dinero de su familia en Nueva Orleans. Que eventualmente se le terminara el coraje y se sometiera a la voluntad de su familia es lamentable, pero Will nunca había sido capaz de resentirla por ello.

Claro, Will no era alguien quien siguiese normas sociales.

Y tenía mucho más coraje que su madre.

Will no tiene intención alguna de anunciar su interés a Hannibal en algo tan sencillo como palabras, ni tampoco tiene ningún interés en manejar el poder sobre Hannibal tan pronto. Will planea engatusar al gran maestro titiritero, por lo que tiene que actuar acordemente.

Así que, unas pocas horas antes de su primera cita con el Dr. Lecter, se aplica su propio lubricante, guardado por sí mismo después del delirio de su celo, lo había usado en los puntos de su pulso como la colonia más obscena del mundo, revistiendo sus manos deliberadamente antes de cubrirlas con un par de guantes delgados y se alistó para ir de caza.

Piensa que nunca se había alegrado más por una hora de terapia.

**...α...β...Ω…**

En términos de expectativas, la oficina de Hannibal Lecter no decepcionaba. Hannibal, el hombre, presentaba una imagen muy refinada -sofisticado, controlado, un hombre de gustos finos y con los recursos para adquirirlos y por supuesto, sobre todo,  _alfa_. No hay nadie, ni siquiera el más estúpido de los betas, que pudiera alejarse de un encuentro casual con Hannibal Lecter y no darse cuenta que el hombre era un alfa. Will no tenía la menor duda que el efecto era intencional, hasta el último detalle era planeado por Hannibal para asegurarse que su disfraz de persona estuviera tan prístino y perfecto como fuera humanamente posible.

Su oficina naturalmente, presentaba la misma imagen refinada.

Los rojos profundos, los suaves grises, la piel de las sillas y la misma cuidadosa colocación -todo estaba diseñado para mostrar que este era el dominio de Hannibal, que él era el amo y señor aquí, una sutil y buen acentuada declaración de su poder y presencia alfa.

Nadie caminaría dentro de esta oficina y confundiría quien tenia el poder aquí.

Pero Will piensa, tal vez, solo por un  _segundo_ , hoy, por primera vez,  _no_ lo es Hannibal.

Porque -y no hay ninguna otra forma de ponerlo- Hannibal había… vacilado.

Ves, Will había estado trabajando en esta hipótesis de Hannibal. Para exudar el  _control_ que Hannibal hace, para crear la máscara sin imperfecciones que él usa, debe de haber una asombrosa cantidad de preparación, que tan solo sucede detrás de cámara. Will se imagina que cada interacción que Hannibal tiene es planeada y preparada, cada palabra cuidadosamente examinada y seleccionada y pesada antes de que haya cruzado sus labios. Por lo tanto, Will puede especular que era para lo que se había preparado ver en este encuentro- un Will beta, sintiéndose culpable y frágil acerca del asesinato de Hobbs y vulnerable a las manipulaciones de… Hannibal.

El único y compulsivo trago de saliva, que Hannibal hace a la vista de un visiblemente estable omega Will oliendo como si acabara de salir de un celo, como si todos sus cuidadosos preparativos acabaran de morir en su garganta, es una  _hermosa_ validación de la teoría de Will.

Se recupera admirablemente, eso Will lo puede aceptar. No hay ningún otro signo más que ese, pequeño lapso, probablemente solo notable porque Will está observando atentamente. Cuando Hannibal le señala que se siente, tomando su propio asiento en uno de los dos sillones de piel, él luce tan compuesto como Will siempre lo había visto.

Will va a tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

Así que Will toma asiento en el pequeño diván freudiano con su tonta almohadilla en vez del sofá expectado, forzando a Hannibal a mover el sofá en el que está sentado, para poder encarar a Will. Esto es, Will lo puede reconocer, un juego de poder sin significado alguno, pero aun así victorias insignificantes son al fin y al cabo victorias.

El destello de algo que se parece mucho al  _hambre,_ que parpadea en los ojos de Hannibal cuando Will se quita sus guantes, colocándolos en el sofá y sin duda alguna Hannibal captura un soplo de a lo que esas manos huelen, es ciertamente una victoria  _significante_.

"Tu… dejaste de usar tus supresores," empieza Hannibal, voz modulada y calma, completamente profesional, sin signo alguno de que nunca supo que Will era un omega, el tipo de entrada que cualquier terapeuta podría haberle hecho a un paciente.

Tampoco es  _absolutamente_ eso, Will puede decirlo, solo este lado de la tan cuidadosamente construida máscara para ser imparcial y se asegura que nada de ese conocimiento -o la satisfacción que le brinda- sea visible en su cara.

"¿Es tan obvio?" pregunta Will en vez de contestar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus rodillas y tomando la almohadilla para jugar con ella y su vergüenza ni siquiera es algo que tenga que fingir.

Will es pésimo para interactuar socialmente. Nunca había pensado que iba a ser una ventaja hasta este momento.

Que esté corriendo sus manos sobre la almohadilla para transferir el lubricante de ellas a esta, saturandola con la esencia de  _celo_ y  _Will_ es  _ciertamente_ su propio propósito.

"Tengo un muy… fuerte sentido del olfato," es la respuesta de Hannibal, voz entonada solo para dar la inflexión de disculpa y si es cierto o falso, Will no lo puede decir, pero realmente no hace ninguna diferencia.

"Estaba en Onestapam," dice Will al hombro de Hannibal, manos aun sutilmente cubriendo de lubricante la almohadilla, sabiendo que un hombre de antecedentes médicos como Hannibal reconocería la marca, "y los efectos secundarios estaban empezando a hacerse presentes. Y luego," dice, moviendo su mirada hacia la barbilla de Lecter, para así poder observar los ojos del hombre periféricamente, "una vez fuera de ellos no podía dejar de pensar acerca de mantenerme así y darle una oportunidad más a buscar una pareja."

"Sientes el deseo de buscar una pareja," dice lentamente Hannibal, parafraseando de vuelta las palabras de Will en un truco psicoanalítico con el que es familiar, diseñado para hacer que Will se extienda en el tema. Pero es la  _mirada_ en sus ojos, la mirada de  _contemplación_ y  _potencial_ que ve Will y hace al, por otra parte, fútil truco oh tan efectivo.

"Y deseo una familia," dice Will honestamente, dejando la almohadilla en el diván para ponerse de pie y pasear por la habitación, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Lecter en cada paso, "Siempre lo he tenido, pero tal vez esta cosa con Hobbs y Abigail lo trajo de nuevo a la superficie."

"Sientes obligación parental hacia Abigail Hobbs, por tu papel en la destrucción de su familia," dice Hannibal y es tan suave que si Will no estuviera buscando, si no supiera lo que Hannibal era, probablemente nunca hubiera captado que tan cuidadosamente el enunciado estaba diseñado para lastimar.

Pero Will sabé, Will está buscando, así que simplemente lo aprecia por lo que es -la naturaleza de Hannibal.

Aun así, Will tiene una naturaleza propia.

"Si, un poco," dice Will, porque es suficientemente cierto -siente  _algo_ por Abigail, algo que tiene que sortear en el futuro. Pero entonces continúa, porque esto también es cierto, "Pero Abigail es casi una adulta y tuvo padres, sin importar el tipo de personas que eran. Yo…" dice y la pausa es deliberada mientras casualmente, en un movimiento diseñado para parecer inconsciente, traza con una mano su abdomen plano, como si estuviera acariciando a un bebé que descansa dentro, "quiero formar mi propia familia."

Y luego, dice a la cara de Lecter, "¿es eso tan malo?"

"Uno podría objetar," dice Hannibal, tan lentamente que es casi un  _ronroneo_ y sus ojos nunca dejan el gentil movimiento de la mano de Will ni por un segundo, "ese es el más natural de los deseos en el mundo."

"¿Ya tienes a…  _alguien_ en mente?" le pregunta Lecter, en ese mismo tono casual como para ser real y en consecuencia, Will dirige su mirada de vuelta al piso, la imagen de rechazo casual, "No. Pero bueno," le pregunta al piso, con solo la dosis correcta de optimismo, para que no sea sospechoso, "Me di cuenta que nunca encontrare a alguien si no empiezo a buscar, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Si," arrastra las palabras Lecter lentamente, permitiendo que su acento se escapara con algo que lucía calculador en sus ojos oscuros, "Supongo que es cierto."

Will sabe que esta también, es una victoria.

Lo que resta de la sesión -tal vez unos 10 minutos- son rutinarios. Will no hace contacto visual y Lecter le da la aprobación para trabajo de campo, después se despiden y planean para la siguiente cita en una semana con poco disparate.

Will no menciona que tiene toda la intención de encontrar una razón para regresar mucho antes de lo esperado, pero difícilmente imagina que le molestaría a Lecter si lo hiciera.

Es un buen sentimiento.

Y entonces, Will sale y se dirige a su carro y espera, deliberadamente, uno, dos, tres minutos. Para salir de su auto y retrasar su camino de vuelta hacia la oficina de Hannibal, llamando cortésmente a la puerta.

"Olvide mis guantes," dice Will, lanzandole una tímida mirada al hombre que aparece en la puerta y espera pacientemente ahi, siguiendo con la mirada como se mueve Hannibal hacia el diván y los recoge, se los regresa a Will quien le agradece antes de irse.

La pequeña almohadilla, saturada con la esencia del lubricante de Will, esta por ningún lado a la vista.

En el camino a casa, Will hace una parada en la farmacia local, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Piensa que ahora es probablemente el mejor momento, para empezar a tomar ese ácido fólico.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Diabéticos muertos para crecer hongos.

Will se pregunta, solo por un segundo, cómo es que pareciera que le tocaran todos los raros.

Aunque, tiene el bono adicional de actuar como su 'salida del closet' para sus compañeros, quienes toman su cambio de estatus con diferentes grados de aceptación. Jack le lanza una mirada que podría ser mejor caracterizada como  _¿¡eso es lo que hiciste con esos dos días!?_  Pero Will puede verlo hacerse una opinión -Will sabe que luce más estable de lo que Jack lo había visto nunca, aunque Jack tenga cierta afección por Will, siempre será balanceada en contra del trabajo -y después sigue con su vida. Zeller y Price -ambos alfas, pero con el gen heterocigoto- bromean con él un poco, pero sin la intención de herir y Will deja que se le resbale. Katz -también una alfa- lo palmea en el hombro de buena manera y le dice que le va a empezar a buscar citas entre sus amigos alfas, a pesar de sus protestas tartamudeadas.

Y Alana… Alana Bloom, la encantadora y cariñosa beta.

Alana luce… ¿decepcionada?

Will acepta que puede tener algo más que necesita ser sorteado en el futuro.

Pero primero, asesinato.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Beverly Katz viene y lo encuentra cuando está practicando su puntería en el centro de tiro. Will no le podía decir exactamente al FBI, que le había disparado a Hobbs diez veces porque no tuviera buena puntería, sino porque  _quería_ hacerlo y por eso, aquí esta. Aunque, realmente no le molesta la compañía.

Katz, sabe Will, es parte de la población que se identifica como homosexual. Por años parejas omega/omega y alfa/alfa se encontraron con avergonzamiento y odio y condenación y mayormente se mantenían en las sombras, pero el creciente movimiento por igualdad de matrimonio ha cambiado muchas cosas. Ciertamente no es perfecto, pero están progresando. Aun así, Will admira la valentía que debe de haberle tomado a Katz traer a su novio alfa a la fiesta de navidad del FBI el año pasado, como sabe que lo hizo.

En pocas palabras, Katz nunca estará interesada en él para nada más que amistad, omega o beta.

Es una de las dos razones por las que deja que pase lo siguiente.

"Disparas en Weaver," dice Beverly posicionada atrás de su hombro izquierdo, "Pensé que dispararías en isósceles."

"Tengo problemas en el hombro, por eso uso la posición de Weaver," le respondió Will de vuelta, porque sabía exactamente lo que haría a continuación. Y seguro lo hace, acercándose para cubrirle la espalda, arreglando su brazo y aunque involuntariamente, marcando el suéter que llevaba puesto con su esencia, al mismo tiempo que bromeaba acerca de lápices con el.

Estaba en lo correcto, Will concede mientras dispara, ayuda con el rebote.

Una vez que se ha ido, Will cambia a la posición isósceles y dispara tres veces, todos ellos perforando el centro muerto del objetivo.

El hombro de Will esta bien.

Su suéter huele a Beverly -a  _otro_ alfa.

Él había dicho que habían  _dos_ razones.

Ahora todo lo que necesita es una excusa para ver a Hannibal de nuevo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando le dispara a Stamments, hay dos pensamientos en su cabeza.

James Bond estaba en lo correcto, se vuelve cada vez más fácil.

Y, ahora no tendrá que crear una excusa para terminar en la oficina de Hannibal de nuevo.

_Excelente_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will llega y Hannibal lo encuentra en la puerta de su oficina para guiarlo hacia adentro, Will se toma el cuidado de dar un paso  _solo_ un poco demasiado cerca a Hannibal, mientras deja la puerta libre. No tan cerca como para tocar al hombre o para levantar sospechas, pero lo suficiente como para que Hannibal no sea capaz de confundir el olor de otro alfa, que quedaba en el.

El abrir de sus fosas nasales es la única prueba que Will necesita para saber que ha triunfado.

Y entonces, casualmente, se quita su suéter y lo cuelga en el perchero, que está sobre la pared a lado de la puerta y toma asiento -esta vez en el sofá de piel enfrente de Lecter.

Ya había obtenido su victoria.

Con eso en mente, Will se dejó ser incluido dentro de una conversación acerca del punto de vista manipulativo de Lecter sobre por qué dispararle a Stammets no se sintió tan bien como dispararle a Hobbs -como si Will no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, por sí mismo- antes de posar una pregunta no relacionada con el tema, "¿Hay un baño aquí?"

"En la puerta a tu derecha," Lecter le señala graciosamente y Will asiente en gracias, haciendo su camino hacia y dentro de la habitación. Esta también era todo lo que estaba esperado: frío mármol blanco, toallas de mano oscuras de un azul real colgando perfectamente derechas y accesorios brillantes de acero inoxidable. Enseguida, aunque difícilmente lo necesitara, Will se obliga a orinar y lava sus manos a fondo, secándolas lentamente en la toalla, checando su reloj -tres minutos- antes de resurgir de vuelta a la oficina.

Cuando regresa, Hannibal aún está sentado tranquilamente en su silla y cuando Will se sienta de nuevo, piensa que Dios se siente  _poderoso_ cuando mata.

Sentado en su auto después de la sesión, Will acerca su suéter a su nariz y toma una larga y profunda inhalación. Huele a alfa.

No huele a Beverly Katz.

Will no tiene que dejar el péndulo oscilar, para ver lo que trajo tal cambio. Hannibal Lecter -él del control de hierro y fuerte voluntad- en los tres minutos que Will vacilo en el baño, cruzó su prístina oficina, tomó el suéter de Will del perchero y lo frotó contra sus glándulas, como si fuera un alfa adolescente hormonal, que acababa de experimentar su primer nudo, para borrar el olor de otro alfa inferior. Y después lo colocó exactamente donde estaba y esperó en su asiento, tan tranquilo como podía estar, al regreso de Will, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Will piensa, que puede adivinar  _exactamente_ cómo Dios se siente.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Y bueno, si Will se masturba esa noche con su juguete favorito enterrado en su necesitado agujero y el fuerte y almizclado aroma de  _Hannibal_ en su nariz, suéter presionado contra su cara, no es de la incumbencia de nadie, excepto de Will.

Después de todo, un trabajo bien hecho merece un premio.

**...α...β...Ω…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Wow chicos, estoy tan impresionada y halagada por la tan buena respuesta que a tenido esta historia de parte de todos. Nunca espere esto cuando tomé ese pedido impulsivamente, y espero que el resto del fic continué alcanzando sus expectativas. Dicho eso, el fic tiene 4 capítulos planeados -este y el próximo iban a ser originalmente un gran capitulo pero me di cuenta que tendría de 8-10 mil palabras y decidí que dividirlo seria lo mejor para todos. Y, seriamente ahora, serán al menos dos semanas o más (probablemente más) hasta la siguiente actualización (vida real debe de estar primero desafortunadamente mis amores y no puedo retrasar mis estudios más como lo hice para este capítulo).
> 
> Así que, se viene; algo de Abigail, algo de Alana, algo de Franklyn y creepy!alfa Tobías y por supuesto un poco más de Hannibal celoso y Will manipulativo. Cosas que no veremos; más asesinatos del imitador, Georgia Madchen, Dr. Sutcliffe, Nicolas Boyle, el fantasma de Garrett Jacobs Hobbs y algunas otra cosas (recuerden que mi Will no tiene alucinaciones o encefalitis y no estoy escribiendo la temporada completa, a pesar del hecho de que los primeros dos capítulos están basados en los episodios). Puede que Gideon haga una aparición en el capítulo 4. Y, aunque le propuse esto a la persona que hizo el pedido, también quisiera preguntárselos a ustedes para una discusión en general: Tal vez algo de lactation kink? Cuales son los pensamientos de todos ustedes acerca del kink de Hannibal canon haciendo una apariencia? Además, si tienen alguna idea -cosas que quieran ver- déjenme un comentario. Soy una escritora altamente sugestionable -he escrito fic enteros acerca de cosas que me han dicho en los comentarios. Dicho eso, sigue siendo mi vision, asi que puede ser que no incluya todo, pero si tienen una idea que resuene conmigo, no sean tímidos.
> 
> También, hecho divertido. He escrito slash, he hecho smut heterosexual, he hecho interspecies mating fever slash (muchas gracias Star Trek), pero nunca antes había escrito un slash involucrando la frase "su cérvix" como lo hice para el capítulo del porno y este- A/B/O puede que arruine mi vida.
> 
> Finalmente, aunque he dicho esto antes, sin obligaciones adjuntas, pero me gustaría tener arte de título para mis fics, y soy terrible en ellos. Alguien interesado en tomar una puñalada por este fic? Prometo que no me ofenderé si la respuesta es no! Pero, aparte de eso, como siempre reviews y críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas (para alimentar a la musa) y como siempre, disfruten.
> 
> P.D. Solo para aclarar: Hannibal totalmente se cojio esa almohadilla. Eso es todo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Pido una gran disculpa por el retraso, me fue muy difícil sacar este capitulo entre problemas de salud de mi abue y mi cambio de carrera he andado como loca. Por lo segundo, tengo cursos antes del inicio de semestre en agosto en la universidad, en consecuencia no podre actualizar una vez cada fin de semana, pero intentare hacerlo de perdido una vez cada dos semanas. En fin aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nop. No me pertenece. Pero una chica puede soñar.
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Por favor lean la estúpidamente larga nota de autor al final también. Además, no hay uh, porno en este capítulo. Me disculpo por eso. También el final… si. Eso también. *corre y se esconde detrás de una roca enorme*
> 
> *Actualización*  
> Chequen el fabuloso arte que la encantadora y talentosa Viceroy_Of_The_Verse hizo para mi y mi pequeño cuento! Es tan bonito! Un millón de gracias :)

**Capitulo 3**

**...α...β...Ω…**

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night. I'm only interested if I can have you for life_  – Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will recibe una llamada del hospital informándole que Abigail Hobbs ha despertado de su coma, acepta que ha llegado el momento de lidiar con ese  _algo_ que siente por ella.

Porque así está la cosa, lo que le había dicho a Hannibal no era una mentira: Will no tenia el mas mínimo interés de ser su padre. Will tenía la intención de construir su propia familia desde cero y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sustitutos. Dicho eso, Will también está suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta que el cariño que sentía por ella era mejor descrito como paternal. Tal vez era el último retazo de Garrett Jacob Hobbs, un cariño persistente o tal vez era orgánico, formado a través de la propia debilidad que Will sentía por perros abandonados, pero honestamente, la causa difícilmente importaba.

Lo que haría con él… eso ahora era otra cosa.

Will no la ve como al bebé que él desesperadamente desea, pero puede verla en esa vida. Un lugar puesto siempre en su mesa, alguien a quien llevar a pescar y enseñarle su propio arte, la pseudo-tía genial de sus hijos. Y aunque, esa vida -está creación de él que construirá en los cimientos de sangre y huesos si es necesario- sin importar que tan hermosa sería, tendría un costo. Ciertamente, Will estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, pero ¿lo haría Abigail?

Últimadamente, llevaba a una sola pregunta -¿Está Abigail Hobbs dispuesta a jugar de acuerdo a las reglas en su pequeña guerra?- ¿Está dispuesta a mantener el balance? ¿Tiene siquiera la capacidad de hacerlo?

"Te recuerdo," le dice Abigail Hobbs, ojos húmedos y vulnerables con lágrimas, que Will puede al menos decir son de cocodrilo, acusadora, pero con la voz temblando lo suficiente como para decir que no es intencional, "Tú mataste a mi papa."

_Bueno_ , piensa Will, escondiendo su sonrisa,  _eso responde la pregunta._

"¿Nos darías un momento?" le pregunta Will a Hannibal, inclinando su cabeza sumisamente para enmarcar la curvatura de su cuello, mirando hacia el suelo para esconder el hecho que la acusación de Abigail no lo afectó.

"Por supuesto," dice Hannibal elegantemente, la respuesta correcta por todas las razones incorrectas -Will imagina, con cierto cariño los sermones que sabe Alana le dará a Hannibal cuando escuché lo que hizo- y nadie que estuviera mirando, como Will lo está, sería incapaz de perder como la mirada permaneció solo un poco más de lo debido en la carne pálida del cuello de Will, "Estaré esperando afuera si me necesitan."

"Así que, así son las cosas," dice Abigail después de que Hannibal está a cierta distancia, con una mirada contemplativa en sus ojos y Will se dirige al espacio a lado de su cama, se sienta y considera que es lo que sabe acerca de Abigail Hobbs.

Abigail, a quien le gustaba cazar con su padre y hornear con su madre. Abigail, quien siempre había querido un perro pero nunca pregunto porque sabía lo que le pasaría si lo hacía. Abigail, la omega quien hubiera hecho  _lo que fuera_  por mantener a su familia.

Aun si eso fuera atraer chicas para que su padre las matara.

Considerando solamente el número total de las víctimas  _conocidas_ del Destripador y su disposición a dejarlo de lado por su propia caza, Will piensa que sería un completo hipócrita si no pudiera simpatizar con eso.

Honestamente, por la mayor parte, admiraba su dedicación.

"Si, así son las cosas," dice Will tomando una de sus manos en la suya y reclinándose cerca de ella, como si fueran viejos amigos platicando, "Y así son las cosas también -actuaste como carnada, para las víctimas de tu padre, porque hubieras hecho lo que fuera por mantener a tu familia junta y yo le dispare a tu padre diez veces, porque después del primer disparo me di cuenta que me gustaba." Y entonces pauso, para estar seguro que realmente entendiera la situación en la que estaba, antes de terminar con, "Admiro lo que hiciste por tu familia -tu y yo nos parecemos en eso. Así que también quiero que consideres esto- ¿qué supones que haría para asegurarme que pueda construir la mía?"

Ese único trago seco de saliva que tomo es todo lo que Will necesita para saber que ella lo hace.

Y en ese momento, es como si un interruptor de luz se hubiera apagado en su cabeza y la pequeña y fiera manipuladora se extinguiera, para que la chica quien acababa de perder a su familia fuera la única que quedará. La chica quien, cuando contesto el teléfono -y no piensen que Will no esta consciente de quien estaba al otro lado de la linea- tenia una familia y después despertó en un hospital sin nada, excepto por una cicatriz en su cuello y heridas que ni siquiera el tiempo sería capaz de sanar.

Puede que Will sea capaz de admirar lo primero de alguna extraña manera, pero no podía sentir lastima por lo segundo.

"No me arrepiento de matar al Alcaudón de Minnesota -me arrepiento de que hayas perdido a tu familia," le dice, con más amabilidad que antes y su postura ahora es verdaderamente cariñosa, mientras que le pregunta calladamente mirándola a los ojos, "¿Entiendes la diferencia?"

"Sí," contesta finalmente y Will puede ver que realmente lo hace, esta extraña y remarcable chica, esta pequeña lobezna en la piel de un cordero.

Pero solo es eso, una pequeña lobezna.

"No quieres saber donde termina el juego que estás planeado jugar, pero te puedo prometer que no terminara bien," le dice y espera que tome el consejo por lo que es -una advertencia y lo más que puede darle sin poner en riesgo algo que no está dispuesto a perder, "Eres una chica inteligente, pero eres un pez pequeño y hay sangre en el agua y tiburones dentro del estanque en el que te encuentras."

No menciona el nombre de Hannibal.

La mirada en su ojos indica que no necesita hacerlo.

"No me interesa reemplazar a tu madre y no te ofreceré a Hannibal como tu padre," le dice y en cambio le hace una oferta que solamente hará una vez, mantiene el contacto visual para asegurarse que ambos estén consciente de ello, "Pero, si estas dispuesta a jugar bajo mis reglas, podría prometerte que siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros. ¿Suena justo?"

Y entonces, Abigail Hobbs lo mira, la pequeña lobezna en piel de cordero, la chica quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser una y Will sigue mirándola a los ojos, el único hombre con vida que puede ver todas las cosas que ella es y seguir mirando.

Y después, mientras Will observa, Abigail Hobbs  _decide_.

"Suena justo," dice ella, apretándole la mano gentilmente y hay algo parecido a  _gratitud_ en sus ojos que enciende una respuesta en él, un sentimiento tan similar como el que siente cuando salva una vida.

Piensa que puede ser un sentimiento apropiado.

"¿Quieres dejar a Hannibal entrar de nuevo antes de que la curiosidad lo mate?" le pregunta Will, la sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, un acuerdo no hablado, solamente para ellos y ella ríe como la adolescente que realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser y asiente tímidamente.

Y entonces, alzando la voz, solo lo suficiente para que se escuche, pero no para ser grosero, Will llama a la bestia para que regrese.

Que no lo haga solo es una sorpresa.

"Abigail, tu… amiga esta aquí para visitarte," dice Hannibal, la vacilación casi imperceptible, pero Will la nota de todas formas y cataloga el gesto y su significado implícito antes de dejar que su atención sea reclamada por la chica que Hannibal ha traído, reluctantemente, a la habitación. De la edad de Abigail, cabello castaño y piel pálida enrojecida por el viento helado.

_Una chica típica de centro comercial,_ la parte de él que todavía puede pensar como Garrett Jacob Hobbs susurra.

_Bueno_ , reflexiona Will, aplastando esa parte hasta someterla,  _eso responde la pregunta de quién sería la siguiente en la lista del Alcaudón_.

Pero divaga.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Demanda la chica dentro del silencio que las divagaciones de Will habían creado y está bien, si, Will podía perdonarle esta. Era enteramente posible que pudiera haber estado mirándola con ojos de un asesino serial y puede imaginarse que tan perturbador  _podría_ llegar a ser.

"Ah," empieza mirando a su hombro, compensando un poco por la naturaleza abiertamente confrontacional de su pregunta, "Soy Will Graham."

"Uh huh," dice, descaradamente poco impresionada, ignorando cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir al preguntarle en un tono que hace incuestionablemente claro lo que piensa  _exactamente_ , "¿y exactamente de qué están ustedes dos hablando aquí solos?"

Will no está muy seguro de poder perdonarle esa.

"Solo cosas de omegas," dice Abigail, dispersando hábilmente la tensión con una pizca de timidez juvenil, antes de lanzarle la más diminuta sonrisa conspiratoria y continua, un aire burlón en su voz, "Como si Will debería pedirle una cita a ese enfermero alfa adorable o no."

_Y hey_ , una sola mirada disimulada hacia la dirección de Hannibal le informa,  _ahí está esa tensión de vuelta_.

Aunque esta vez… Will la encuentra reconfortante.

Abigail Hobbs, la omega quien haría  _lo que fuera_  por tener una familia.

"¡Abigail!" Tartamudea en sorpresa que solo es parcialmente fingida y aun así disfraza su cariño de todas formas, intentando exprimir información de su cerebro acerca de  _cualquiera_ de los enfermeros, mucho menos de los que serían considerados adorables por una omega adolescente.

La amiga de Abigail todavía sin nombre, aparentemente satisfecha por la implicación de su interés en alfas que Will no va a molestar a su amiga lo toma fuera de sus manos mientras pregunta, voz casualmente vulgar como muchos otros jóvenes parecen ser esos días, "¿Quien, el pelirrojo adorable? Totalmente deberías cojertelo, luce como si fuera dinamita en el cama."

En su periferia, la mirada en los ojos de Hannibal lo hace preguntarse si  _Hannibal_ va a perdonarla por eso.

Las mariposas en su estómago en respuesta a esa mirada -la que promete terribles, grotescamente  _hermosos_ asesinatos- no es probablemente la respuesta socialmente aceptable.

Will encuentra que nunca le habían importado menos las normas sociales.

"¡Marissa!" exclama Abigail, finalmente revelando el nombre de su amiga y Will hace su tono tan genuinamente escandalizado como puede y esconde su humor ante ese pensamiento -que eso es lo que escandaliza Abigail Hobbs- enfocando sus ojos en el piso antes de regresarlos de nuevo hacia la barbilla de Hannibal, al mismo tiempo que dice con sentimiento genuino pero deliberadamente aumentado para un mejor efecto, "Realmente él no es… mi tipo."

El destello de  _satisfacción_ oscura y posesiva que aparece en los ojos oscuros de Hannibal, antes de ser empujada de vuelta detrás de su máscara, es una vista impresionante que apreciar.

"Lo que sea hombre, tu perdida," dice Marissa, todo desdén adolescente mientras dirige su atención hacia Abigail, habiéndolo aparentemente juzgado poco interesante.

_Ah_ , piensa Will, el calor de la mirada continua de Hannibal una marca que quemaba en la mejor de las maneras,  _No lo creo_.

Eso, no lo comparte.

"Deberíamos estarnos yendo y dejarte a ti y a tu amiga ponerse al corriente," dice Hannibal a la habitación en general, poniendo la situación de nuevo bajo su control y Will lo obedece como un pequeño buen omega, apretándole la mano a Abigail en un adiós privado y cariñoso, antes de darle uno torpe a su amiga -nada en comparación a la suave elegancia del de Hannibal, lleno de cortesía y encanto- antes de caer en posición detrás de Hannibal al mismo tiempo que se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento.

Y después, mientras están caminando fuera del hospital, Will capta el más mínimo atisbo de rojo y de la nada, más por curiosidad, toma una segunda mirada para ver si es el infame enfermero pelirrojo. Solo tiene un segundo para procesar -ojos azules que son resaltados por un uniforme azul, vagamente buena apariencia americana y piel pálida que contrasta con el rojo oscuro de su cabello- antes que sus observaciones sean acortadas por el cuerpo que  _oh tan_  casualmente da un paso dentro de su línea de vista, bloqueando al hombre pelirrojo de su mirada.

El cuerpo de Hannibal, para ser más precisos.

El movimiento es  _tan_ suave,  _tan_ natural que Will casi no capta su propósito. Sin embargo, la mano que Hannibal pone en su espalda, la que se queda ahí todo el camino hasta que se separan en el carro de Will, tan ligera que casi no la siente pero con un  _peso_ , una implicación que aun el más tonto de los observadores casuales no podrían perder, él  _ciertamente_ lo hace.

Es una hora larga de manejo de regreso a su casa en Wolf Trap y la sonrisa de Will es su acompañante por todo el camino.

**...α...β...Ω…**

El maestro de Will del club de ajedrez de su preparatoria solía decir algo acerca de jugar a largo plazo y era esto -marcar el paso siempre es la clave. No importa que tan seguro estés de ganar, si te apresuras, si empujas demasiado, muy rápido, entonces estás condenado a perder. Ajedrez, le gustaba decir al hombre, era una seducción- lento y constante ganan la carrera.

Es un consejo que Will encuentra especialmente pertinente estos días.

Claro, al maestro de Will del club de ajedrez de su preparatoria también le gustaba decir que el ajedrez era el juego más estratégicamente desafiante en el mundo. Y, con todo el debido respeto para el señor Miller, Will tenía que decir que el hombre estaba equivocado en ese frente.

Will está jugando sexo gallina con el Destripador de Chesapeake y está jugando para ganar.

_Ese_ es el juego más estratégicamente desafiante en el mundo.

Aunque, debería de ser mencionado, Will era  _matador_ en el ajedrez.

Una disculpa por el juego de palabras.

Con eso en mente, Will le bajó a su campaña un poco en las siguientes semanas. No un paro completo, por supuesto, no cuando ya había hecho tan buen progreso, pero lo juega especialmente sutil y de bajo perfil. Una inclinación sutil de su cabeza para enmarcar la suave carne de su cuello, una mirada recatada aquí y allá y la ocasionalmente deferencia al juicio de Hannibal sin pregunta alguna -todos gestos casuales de apaciguamiento omega- es todo lo que se permite. No más esencias en su ropa de alfas rivales, no más lubricante manchando las pertenencias de Hannibal -ni siquiera la nueva almohadilla que se encuentra en el diván freudiano, la ausencia de su predecesor nunca mencionada o admitida en sus sesiones.

Dado lo que Will había hecho con su suéter, solo espera que Hannibal haya  _disfrutado_ esa almohadilla de la misma forma.

Y entonces esa estrategia -diseñada, como la mayoría de los manerismos omegas lo son para hacer que el alfa instigue ciertos comportamientos- es la que continúa a lo largo del caso con la madre y los chicos perdidos, esa terrible y trágica familia pequeña, algo que, considerando su meta final, levanta algunas emociones revueltas en Will.

Will no puede culparla por su deseo, puede llegar a entenderlo, pero tiene poca simpatía por su método de ejecución escogido.

Las cosas que robas nunca son realmente tuyas -solamente las cosas por las que luchas, cosas que te has  _ganado_.

Will planea ganarse a su familia de manera justa.

Hannibal aparece en la escena del crimen con un solo termo de sopa casera -esto, Will fuertemente lo duda- de 'pollo' negro, solamente lo suficiente para Will. "Caldo de pollo silkie, bueno para esa tos que estás tratando de ocultar," dice Hannibal, ojos astutamente complacidos mientras hace pasar su estereotipado y aun así único regalo de cortejo alfa como un acto de amistad medicinal. Y luego observa la boca de Will al mismo tiempo que toma cada sorbo con una mirada -que solamente se asoma de una grieta en su máscara- tan primitiva que le hace querer a Will levantar su trasero y presentarse en frente de todos sus colegas, un cadáver y treinta extraños diferentes.

Will piensa que el 'pollo' pudo haber sido pelirrojo.

Los premios de su paciencia nunca habían sabido mejor.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Y después, porque por qué demonios no, tan pronto como cierran el caso, el tiempo de Will y su atención son rápidamente puestas sobre alguien quien ha decidido que los ángeles de nieve son para perdedores y se ha saltado directamente a los ángeles de cadáveres.

En serio,  _todos_ los raros.

Will se está empezando a preguntar si hay algo en el agua de aquí.

Pero, por todo lo que bromee -en los confines de su propia cabeza, porque sabe que su humor particular iría incomprendido como un balón de plomo si lo voceará- el caso lo deja sintiéndose un poco drenado. Will está completamente recuperado del daño que los supresores le hicieron, pero aún sigue siendo vulnerable a depravación del sueño y trabajo en exceso como cualquiera. Y entonces, después de que cierran el caso del Hacedor de Ángeles, Will regresa a casa, alimenta a sus perros y cae de cara en su cama por un largo descanso muy necesitado.

Consecuentemente, la siguiente mañana cuando Alana Bloom abre su puerta después de haber tocado varias veces y llamado su nombre, ella no se encuentra con Will, sino con un mapache deslizándose por la punta de sus zapatos con seis perros tras el.

Will, quien para ese momento había logrado salir de la cama y arrastrarse a la puerta, admite que el ruido que ella hizo -algo entre un quejido sorprendido y un chillido aterrorizado- que sería ridículo en alguien más, es ilógicamente adorable en ella.

"Al parecer tengo mapaches viviendo en mi chimenea," es lo que termina Will diciendo en vez de un saludo y la mirada que le dirige, un matrimonio entre shock y n _o mierda Sherlock_ , antes de responderle, con un chillido extrañamente estridente aunque tal vez un poco seco, "¡No me digas!" solo sirve para hacerla lucir aún más adorable.

"Mapaches realmente rápidos aparentemente," replica Will divertido, mirando a través de su patio a su manada -menos Winston, quien estaba junto a él y se deja ser acariciado, él mismo mirando a la manada con una expresión que piensa Will puede ser el equivalente canino de  _tontos_ -quienes  _aún_ están persiguiendo ese mapache elusivo.

"¿Quieres ayudarme a juntar a mis perros?" pregunta Will, dirigiendo su atención de vuelta a Alana con una media sonrisa y en vez de una respuesta verbal, se encuentra con una amable, pero más bien con una mirada punzante de Alana a sus piernas.

Sus muy  _desnudas_ piernas.

_Claro_. Sabía que se le estaba olvidando  _algo_.

"Por supuesto después de que me vaya a poner unos pantalones," dice Will y sabe que el pequeño destello de decepción que pasa por sus ojos a ese pensamiento significa que es tiempo de lidiar con ese otro  _algo_ se aproxima.

Pero primero, pantalones.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Juntar a los perros termina siendo una tarea fácil, por que para ese punto el mapache ya tenia tiempo de haber escapado, añadiendo prueba al hecho que los perros de Will eran todos unos adorables, fantásticos bombones y después de una pequeña caminata Will se encontró a sí mismo invitando a Alana Bloom dentro de su casa para una platica que no está seguro como tener.

Dando por seguro que tan malo Will sabe que es en conversaciones casuales, imagina que puede tan bien hacer tiempo con una conversación amable como un ofrecimiento de una bebida. Y es así, sabiendo que su refrigerador está carente de variedad, Will le pregunta "¿Quieres café o algo?" ya habiéndose dado la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la alacena para agarrar una taza y eso es el por qué Alana Bloom, a quien el le gana con varios centímetros y probablemente también en peso, es capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa, empujarlo en contra del mostrador y besarlo con todo lo que ella es.

Y, solo por un segundo, Will se deja  _imaginar_ y la besa de vuelta.

Imagina que si fuera el beta que había pretendido ser por muchos años, podría haber tenido  _esto_. Alana Bloom del dulce corazón y hermosa alma y una buena y fácil vida de sonrisas y alegría llena de hijos y perros. Imagina que su polla -una polla perfectamente respetable de 15 centímetros, sin importar lo que Hollywood te quiera hacer creer con sus diminutas pollas en omegas, que son mentira- es capaz de producir semen que podría tomar raíz en esta hermosa mujer y crear niños con sus rizos color café y los ojos llenos de ternura de Alana.

Por un segundo, Will imagina y es una cosa  _hermosa_ la que ve.

Pero solo por un instante.

Porque la ineludible verdad de esto es, Will no es ese beta. Will es un omega y las cosas que Will quiere son los deseos de un omega -una pareja, una verga gruesa con un nudo de buen tamaño, colmillos clamando su cuello y el peso de bebes en su vientre- y no le puede ser dado por una mujer beta.

Solamente se los puede dar un alfa.

Hannibal.

Y entonces Will se deja tener ese segundo, en compensación por la cosa bonita que va a rechazar en favor de la horrendamente hermosa cosa que va a construir para obtener lo que necesita y entonces el segundo termina y así lo hace el beso al mismo tiempo que Will pone distancia entre ellos con gentileza, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y haciéndola para atrás.

"Yo solo… siempre había estado interesada en ti pero no estabas bien y después de repente lo estabas pero eras un omega y se que algunos omegas prefieren betas y me hubiera lamentado el resto de mi vida si no lo hubiera tan siquiera intentado," Alana se apresura a decir, todo en una sola respiración, como si esperara que Will tuviera algo brillante que decir que meritaría su interrupción en vez del absoluto nada que está corriendo a través de su mente ahora.

Y después, en el silencio Will la mira a los ojos y en horror absoluto hay lagrimas ahí, solo en las esquinas y Will no puede decir nada más que un doloroso y lleno de tristeza, "Oh Alana… " completamente inútil a la vista de esas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Hay alguien más, no es así?" dice ella, la siempre inteligente Alana y no es una pregunta por completo pero tampoco es una acusación, "Un alfa eso… es lo cacho tu atención."

"Alana…" dice, inútilmente otra vez, incapaz de dejar escapar el nombre de Hannibal de sus labios por miedo del daño que ella puede hacerle a su progreso en una rabia protectora y con buenas intenciones, pero igualmente reacio a dejar que esa hermosa mujer piense que de alguna manera es  _su_ culpa.

"No, esta bien, lo entiendo -eres un  _omega_ ," dice Alana, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo, rompiéndose un poco al final de la palabra y en cierta forma está completamente correcta.

La deja creer eso y tal vez eso sea enteramente un acto de cobardía, pero encarado con esas lágrimas, Will piensa que es la acción muchos más valientes que él tomarían también.

"Si fuera el hombre que pensaste que era -ese hombre beta- ni siquiera caballos salvajes podrían haberme mantenido alejado de ti," dice finalmente, mirándola a los ojos así que sabe, que ella sabe, que realmente lo siente y si es bondadoso es solamente porque es la verdad, antes de que encoja sus hombros en una disculpa, "Pero no soy ese hombre."

"Realmente lo entiendo Will y estoy feliz por ti, porque nunca te había visto así de estable en tu vida y nunca le reprocharía eso a alguien quien lo hace por ti," dice finalmente Alana y Will puede ver que ella verdaderamente  _lo dice en serio_ , esta mujer remarcable, antes de que diga sarcásticamente, con un aire de desprecio, "¿No significa que no me pueda ahogar en un poco de decepción, no es así?"

"No, supongo que no," dice Will, incómodamente y donde otro hombre haría una broma acerca de estar halagado Will solo puede vomitar, "¿Amigos?"

"Siempre," dice Alana, cordial y sincera y Will toma su mano en la suya y la aprieta gentilmente y por un segundo su pecho duele con el peso de la cosa milagrosa que está sacrificando en el altar que son los planes por su familia.

Pero solo por un segundo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Por un segundo, después de que Alana Bloom ha dejado su casa, Will se sienta en su cocina y considera no contarle a Hannibal acerca de la visita de Alana. En una mano Will sabe que, si bien jugado, eso podría ser el empujón que necesita para mover su pequeña campaña al siguiente nivel y ni siquiera tuvo que fabricar la situación. Solamente había caído en su regazo con un grande y tentador moño rojo en ella, solamente  _desafiándolo_ a destrozarlo pieza por pieza.

Y aunque, por otra mano Will sabía que Alana -amable y hermosa Alana con sus ojos cálidos y gran corazón- merecía mas que estar en un campo de batalla de una guerra que ella ni siquiera sabía estaba siendo librada. El único crimen de Alana era preocuparse por el y ella no merecía cualquiera fuera el castigo que Hannibal consideraría digno de eso. Will no piensa que Hannibal la mataría por ello -él puede decir que Hannibal no miente cuando llama a Alana una amiga, lo que fuera que ese término significa para él- pero aun así, no esta seguro si el riesgo vale el posible premio.

Por un segundo, considera no decirle a Hannibal.

"Alana Bloom me beso," dice Will tan pronto como Hannibal abre la puerta de su casa para saludar a su huésped inesperado.

Pero solo por un instante.

A Will le importa Alana, pero este premio vale cualquier riesgo.

Y  _oh_ , qué premio es, porque a las palabras de Will la prístina máscara de Hannibal se rompe por un segundo y aun sin tener que dejar el péndulo oscilar Will puede ver  _exactamente_ lo que Hannibal está pensando.

Ve a Hannibal agarrarlo por la nuca y  _arrastrarlo_ dentro de su casa, lo ve encajar sus diente en el cuello de Will, un collar posesivo de moretones que Will nunca será capaz de ocultar sin importar cuantas bufandas se ponga. Lo ve  _desgarrar_ las costuras de la camiseta barata de franela de Will para poder tocar la piel que se esconde tras ella, lamiendo y  _mordisqueando_ la piel expuesta hasta que el cuerpo de Will sea la historia de  _conquista_ de Hannibal, la tinta vasos sanguíneos rotos y moretones. Ve a Hannibal  _arrancar_ la bragueta de su propio traje, arruinando el traje a la medida en su prisa por liberar su polla y ve a Hannibal recostarlo en la superficie plana más cercana y hacerlo  _tomar_ esa  _gorda_ ,  _pura sangre_ verga, enterrándola en el  _necesitado_ y  _empapado_ agujero de Will como un animal y  _cojerlo_ hasta que no pudieran decir donde uno de ellos empezaba y el otro terminaba.

Por un instante, Will ve y es  _glorioso_.

Pero solo por un instante.

Porque entonces… ve al monstruo receder y al disfraz de persona regresar y en vez de sentirse decepcionado como lo hubiera esperado, Will solo se siente…  _satisfecho_.

Hannibal Lecter está jugando un juego a largo plazo también.

Piensa que eso presagia un buen futuro para ellos.

Después de todo, la mitad de un arco no puede mantenerse de pie.

"Bueno," dice Hannibal, tan calmado e indiferente como si Will sólo le hubiera anunciado el clima, mascara impecable firmemente en su lugar, "pasa."

Oh, desafío  _aceptado_.

Hannibal lo dirige hacia la cocina, porque claro que lo hace; la cocina es el corazón de su casa y el trono de su poder, así que Will recarga su cadera en uno de los mostradores caros de Hannibal y se sienta en primera fila para el espectáculo mientras que el hombre mismo remueve dos pastelillos de algún tipo de su horno.

"Espero no haber interrumpido a tu huésped y a ti," dice Will, aunque no es más que una disculpa vacía, al mismo tiempo que la nariz de Will junto con la limpieza estéril de la casa de Hannibal es suficiente para decirle que no ha estado nadie más en esta casa a excepción de el y Hannibal en todo el día. Aun así, Will había notado que Hannibal apreciaba el esfuerzo de sutilezas sociales y dado que Will espera obtener algo de  _apreciación_ de Hannibal, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

"No, siempre hago suficiente para dos," dice Hannibal, manos hábiles y agraciadas mientras sirven lo que sea que esté haciendo, poniendo fruta fresca y crema delicada con un florete que Will caracteriza mejor como  _pavoneo_ , "A menudo me encuentro a mi mismo con huéspedes inesperados y por ende uno aprende a estar preparado."

Y entonces, esos oscuros, negros ojos se levantan para mirarlo a los ojos y  _sujetarlo_ sin ningún cambio en ese calmado, tono casual, mientras que vierte una salsa tan roja como la sangre en el plato, "¿Y cómo  _se_ sintió el besar a Alana Bloom?"

Y oh, esa cosa que vive en esos ojos que están esperando a escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta es  _monstruosamente hermosa_  de verdad.

_Continua con cuidado desde aquí_ , el cerebro reptiliano de Will le susurra.

"Ella es bonita, y dulce y muy besable," dice Will, porque es lo suficientemente verdadero, pero sólo porque quiere hacer daño suficiente, lo apacigua inmediatamente siguiendo con, "Pero el…  _ella_ no es lo que quiero. Quiero… a alguien quien me pueda dar una familia," dice Will calladamente, la pausa cuidadosa y oh tan deliberada, la mínima implicación de un nombre y las palabras,  _quiero un alfa_  yacen entre los espacios de lo que ha dicho, no mencionado pero por la  _mirada_ en los ojos de Hannibal ciertamente escuchado.

El monstruo en esos ojos está  _muy_ feliz.

"Bueno, el primer paso en saber qué es lo que queremos es entender que es lo que no," dice Hannibal calmadamente, el suave y profesional tono de un terapeuta solamente traicionado por la empatía de Will. "Me alegra que hayas venido a mi con esto Will," dice Hannibal, voz suave, diseñada para generar confianza y por todo lo que el tono es artificial Will puede decir que el sentimiento es enteramente genuino mientras Hannibal termina, tirando el anzuelo al agua, "Quiero que te sientas confortable compartiendo esas cosas conmigo."

"Lo hago," dice Will Graham, suficientemente verdadero, ojos abiertamente bajados para esconder el hecho que él es el hombre quien le vendió a Hannibal esa carnada.

"Bien," ronronea Hannibal y solo una vida de autocontrol mantiene el primer indicio de lubricante de gotear hacia los muslos de Will a las  _promesas_ en esa sola palabra.

_Lento y constante_ , después de todo.

"Come tu pudin," le ordena Hannibal gentilmente, pasandole el plato con un florete y Will inclina su cabeza para enmarcar la pálida curva de su cuello y lo hace, como un pequeño y buen omega. Y entonces toma un bocado de lo que asume es algún tipo de pudin y pan y mientras lo hace el sabor de Alana Bloom desaparece de su lengua, no siendo competencia para la fuerte y sabrosa dulzura de la creación de Hannibal, adornado con  _quien_ Will no lo sabe.

La reluciente oscuridad que persiste en los ojos fantasmales de Hannibal le dice a Will que esa era  _exactamente_ su intención.

Esa noche Will se va a dormir y sueña con que otras  _intenciones_ Hannibal puede tener.

No son todos buenos sueños.

Pero todos son  _hermosos_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will despierta en la mañana, la primera cosa que huele es Hannibal.

_Por todas partes_.

El olor está tan presente, tan ineludible que Will realmente checa la casa dos veces para asegurarse que no haya perdido al hombre mismo acechando en las sombras en algún lugar. Y después, una vez que está seguro que está solo -a excepción de siete perros hambrientos- va a su cocina, alimenta a la manada y luego se para y  _piensa_.

Omegas, típicamente hablando, tienen un sentido del olfato más débil que el de los alfas, aunque ciertamente más sensible que el de los betas. Para el omega promedio la esencia en la casa sería relativamente tenue -una sugestión sutil de una  _presencia_ al límite de sus conciencias- serían ciertamente capaces de identificarla como la de un  _alfa_ , pero probablemente no serían capaces de apuntar exactamente cuál alfa era.

Will había sido llamado muchas cosas en sus 38 años de vida: promedio no había sido una de ellas.

Para Will, cada habitación en su casa exudaba positivamente la esencia de  _Hannibal Lecter_. Era como ser arrullado por la misma presencia del hombre.

La razón del porque olía de esa manera era una cosa  _hermosa_ y Will apreciaba el sentimiento como lo haría un niño, envuelto en la calidez y acurrucandolo en su pecho para proteger su preciosidad.

Hannibal Lecter espero hasta que Will regreso a casa y después manejó una hora y media, en la oscuridad de la noche hasta Wolf Trap. Y luego rompió dentro de la casa de Will y marcó con su esencia sus pertenencias. Al menos una o dos en cada habitación. Le debió de haber tomado  _horas_.

Y entonces, en una media corazonada, Will se dirigió a su cabina de medicamento en la habitación principal y tomó el pastillero de donde estaba en la esquina izquierda del estante más alto, como siempre. Eran anticonceptivos; había comprado un suministro para una mes una semana antes de que había caminado dentro de la oficina de Jack ese fatídico día y aunque no las había tocado desde entonces, daban el perpetuo y accidental mensaje de estar en uso. Y así, corazonada en mente, Will saca una del empaque y la muerde con su incisivo, solo lo suficientemente profundo para saborearla en su lengua.

Pastillas de azúcar.

Hannibal Lecter manejo una hora y media, rompió dentro de su casa, marcó con su esencia sus cosas y después camino a través de siete perros y un Will notoriamente durmiendo ligeramente y reemplazó sus anticonceptivos con placebos.

Proviniendo de un psicópata del calibre de Hannibal, Will realiza que esa es probablemente la proverbial  _luz verde_ , por así decirlo.

La sonrisa de Will persiste justo hasta que Jack lo llama por teléfono diciendo que hay un presunto asesinato del Destripador y más vale que esté ahí.

_Rápido_.

Entonces para de sonreír.

Por un segundo, todo estaba yendo  _tan bien_.

Pero solo por un segundo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> *se asoma por detrás de una roca* Soy una persona terrible con ese final, lo se. Así que si, una disculpa por eso. Pero no es (mayormente) mi culpa! Iba a tener este capitulo y el siguiente siendo uno mismo y después Froggy90 estaba toda "Amaría ver más asesinatos relacionados con el cortejo" y me fui, si, eso debió de haber pasado y luego los capítulos solo mutaron de ahí. Ese es un mal necesario de pasar -culpen al maestro de ajedrez de Will. También la falta de porno… sip, prometo que eso hará una aparición en el último capítulo, el cual he estado amorosamente refiriendo como el capitulo porno&embarazo. Como demasiado porno, tanto que estoy considerando escalar de nuevo! Así que uh, cinco (o seis, dependiendo que tanto porno la hace hasta el último corte) capítulos ahora. Esa cosa va a devorar mi vida.
> 
> Además, es ahí donde la elección y mezcla del canon está empezando a entrar en juego en gran manera. Imagina que los casos de La Madre y el Hacedor de Ángeles son básicamente los mismos que en el show menos las acciones de Hannibal como el imitador y las alucinaciones de Will, pero Hannibal no está cenando con Tobias -ni siquiera ha conocido a Tobias aun y Will no está trabajando en los asesinatos de Tobías. El pelirrojo no era Nicholas Boyle, solo era un chico. Y si, solo una de las mujeres mencionadas en este capítulo fue matada por el Destripador de Chesapeake. Esto no es Crepúsculo chicos, donde obtienes todo lo que quieres y no tienes que sacrificar nada para obtenerlo; acciones tiene consecuencias y este es un juego mortal. Dicho eso, prometí un final feliz (con canibalismo) y voy a entregarlo, si eso les tranquiliza la conciencia.
> 
> Así que, se viene: una escena de crimen del Destripador, algo de terapia, Tobias el alfa creepy y Franklyn, el favorito de todos que abandonó la escuela de pie (los vídeos crack de Hannibal puede que hayan sido una mala idea) y claro algo más de Will manipulativo y Hannibal celoso. Probablemente una semana o dos de nuevo, porque todavía tengo un final mas y estaré en casa por vacaciones de pascua y hay una parte de mi que se rebela en contra de escribir porno en la habitación de mi infancia. También, le debo definitivamente a la gente hermosa, que respondieron mi pequeño quiz, algo de Hannibal POV y su porno con la almohadilla, así que no teman habrá una aparición como un pequeño one-shot relacionado en algún tiempo en el futuro también. En serio, gracias un millón de veces a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un comentario o kudos -ustedes chicos hacen que escribir esta cosa sea tan divertido para mi. Así que, como siempre, reviews y crítica constructiva con bienvenidos y disfruten.
> 
> PD. El 'pollo' totalmente tenía pelo rojo, Eso es todo.


	4. Interludio - Manos Rojas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento en el que Will Graham entró a la oficina de Hannibal Lecter oliendo a celo y omega soltero y anuncia su deseo por una pareja, Hannibal decide tres cosas en poco tiempo.
> 
> Uno: Will Graham es suyo. Dos: matara a cualquier otro alfa inferior, quien se atreva tan solo a mirar en la dirección de Will y se los servirá en una bandeja de plata. Y tres: necesita comprar una nueva almohadilla.
> 
> Hannibal Lecter va a seducir al pobre e inocente Will Graham (risilla).
> 
> Oh Hannibal, esa pistola está cargada pero no está en tus manos.
> 
> O aquí esta la escena del capítulo 2 que les había prometido, involucrando Hannibal POV, cierta almohadilla y algo de porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.
> 
> Advertencias:  
> Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nop. No me pertenece. No me tienten.
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Noten que este es un interludio y no parte del 'fic en si'. Aun así desafortunadamente tendrán que esperar un poco más por el siguiente capitulo 'real'. Pero hey, hay algo de porno aquí! Eso tiene que ayudar, cierto?  
> El arte de este capítulo fue hecho por mi, aunque les sugiero que chequen el fabuloso arte que la encantadora y talentosa Viceroy_Of_The_Verse hizo para mi y mi pequeño cuento porque es mucho mejor que el mio! Y tan bonito! Un millón de gracias :)
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Hola, espero que estén bien, por fin tendremos un vistazo a la perspectiva de Hannibal, Cuando lo leí por primera vez estaba OMG! my poor poor bby. Pero en fin, no me gusta dejar notas por parte mía, porque siento que le quita un no se que a las de la autora, pero es necesario; como ya les había comentado en el capitulo pasado estaba en proceso de cambiarme de carrera, ya he terminado con eso ;) pero ya este 5 de agosto entro a clases y no se cuanto tiempo libre le podre dedicar a la traducción en si, por otra parte mi abue tuvo una cirugía (tuvieron que operarla porque tenia un coagulo en el cerebro y no despertaba), ya esta mejor pero su recuperación va para largo, y pues quiero apoyar a mi mama y el tiempo libre que tenga a cuidarla. Así que, las actualizaciones serán esporádicas los siguientes meses, pero terminare la traducción no se preocupen, ya empece el siguiente cap (llevo como un 25%), que tengan un bonito verano o lo que les quede :P y disfruten tanto del capitulo como yo lo hice leyéndolo por primera vez, bye bye :)

**Interludio - Manos Rojas**

**...α...β...Ω…**

" _The fire burns, I'm not the one with the match, man. That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand." –_ Red Hands, Walk Off the Earth

**...α...β...Ω…**

Se le ocurre a Hannibal mientras está parado en su oficina, la seda de su almohadilla presionada en su nariz y su propio semen enfriándose en su puño, que por primera vez en un  _muy_ largo tiempo, no tiene la menor idea de cómo llegó hasta ese punto.

Bueno, admite solo en la privacidad de su propia mente, juicio regresandole deplorablemente lento,  _tal vez eso no es completamente correcto_.

_Will Graham_.

Su polla, agotada en su propio puño, se contrae violentamente y hace un esfuerzo valiente para endurecerse una vez más.

Si, lo admite Hannibal, dándole una mirada arrepentida a su carne anhelante,  _ese parece ser el lugar ideal para empezar_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

_Es una pena que sea un beta._

Es el primer pensamiento de Hannibal al posar sus ojos en el hombre que se le es introducido como Will Graham, toda franela mal entallada, rizos lanudos y ojos alicaídos. Tal vez es uno raro, pero no es, como pocos de los pensamientos de Hannibal son, uno intrínsecamente sexual. Sexualidad, para Hannibal, es extremadamente fluida y aun así un concepto difícilmente considerado. Will Graham es ciertamente del interés de Hannibal, incluso con esa primera, mirada vacilante de esos ojos azules y aun así no es un interés basado en materias carnales, por así decirlo.

_Pura empatía._

Will Graham, escondido detrás de su ropa ancha y lentes disimulantes, posee la habilidad de escalar dentro de las mismas mentes de esos más depravados y  _hermosos_ monstruos que la sociedad tiene para ofrecer. Vestir sus pieles,  _vivir_ en sus pensamientos, ver las partes de ellos que son de mal gusto, que las masas no inspiradas no podrían empezar a imaginar.

Hannibal encuentra ese pensamiento positivamente…  _apetitoso_.

Y esto, como resultaría, es donde su contemplación en la orientación de Will viene en juego. No le toma mas que el  _vistazo_ de Will Graham, manchado con la sangre de Garrett Jacob Hobbs y tembloroso y aún así tan  _vivo,_ para que Hannibal decida qué va a tomar a Will Graham y susurrara a su crisálida hasta que una mariposa igual de hermosa y  _monstruosa_ como la pueda hacer emerja. Algo formado a la imagen de Hannibal, que lo mirara con muerte y  _adoración_ en sus ojos -que lo verá a él y  _aún así_  seguirá mirando.

_Sexo_ , admite Hannibal, mientras se sientan en la cama de una comatosa Abigail Hobbs,  _seria la mas fácil de las maneras para lograrlo_.

Ahora, Hannibal no tiene ningún problema asociado con el hecho de que Will sea un hombre beta -ciertamente no le evitaría seguir ese camino de ataque si tan solo tuviera sus propios sentimientos que considerar. El propio historial sexual de Hannibal es mayormente una lista breve del súper, relaciones impersonales con betas de ambos sexos masculino o femenino, con la excepción de un solo omega en la escuela de medicina quien había estado en control natal y totalmente desinteresado en el concepto de emparejarse en general. Sin embargo, todos los encuentros fueron similares en que estaban diseñados solo para proveer a lo físico y aunque enteramente satisfactorios en ese aspecto, estaban largamente vacíos de algo más.

Aun así, Hannibal debía de tomar en consideración los sentimientos de Will Graham en la materia y aquí es donde empieza a encontrarse con problemas. De sus conversaciones con Alana Bloom acerca del hombre, ha adivinado mayormente que Will, si muestra algún interés sexual del todo, solamente lo hace hacia mujeres betas, un hecho más adelante complementado por el rubor que cruza sus mejillas. Ahora, ese no es obstáculo insuperable, pero si Hannibal intenta dedicar su atención en moldear a Will Graham en un asesino, no puede embarcarse también en una campaña para cambiar la orientación sexual de hombre.

Una metamorfosis a la vez.

Y entonces, al mismo tiempo que Hannibal se prepara a sí mismo para su primera cita con Will Graham, concede que no será capaz de explotar el camino con menos resistencia a su meta, pero tendrá que intentar algo un poco más… experimental que requerirá un gran monto de trabajo extra.

_Si_ , piensa Hannibal, levantándose para responder el puntual y cortés tocar de su puerta,  _es una pena que sea un beta_.

Y después abre la puerta de su oficina y abruptamente  _deja_  de pensar.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Hannibal no es un extraño a las feromonas de un omega. Su posición como un soltero y pura sangre de cierto estatus lo hace una ballena blanca, por así decirlo, en los círculos sociales que frecuenta. Hannibal no puede atender un soirée o un concierto de ópera sin tener que deshacerse de al menos uno o dos omegas empujados a él por viejos parientes, buscadores de estatus quienes prácticamente  _salivan_ a la idea de amarrar a sus insípidos mocosos omegas a un alfa pura sangre de su estatus y calibre. Algunos han sido empujados a él en la cúspide de sus celos, oliendo  _groseramente_ a sus feromonas considerando la amable compañía en la que habían estado en ese momento.

Y aun así, por todo lo que Hannibal es un alfa y así mismo susceptible a celos, nunca se le había dificultado rechazar a esos omegas con una negación cortes, igual de indiferente como si estuviera parado dentro de una multitud de betas. Esto, lo sabe Hannibal, es porque la humanidad, por y mayormente son  _puercos_. Mientras Hannibal no puede hacer clamos de divinidad verdadera, puede decir sin ironía alguna que es algo muy por encima de las masas de humanidad monótonas y horribles, que podría ser un dios para ellos, tan fuera de su entendimiento están él y sus maneras. ¿Saber eso y después mostrar interés en uno de esos aburridos, blandos y pequeños omegas?

Sería como… mostrar interés sexual en un pez.

Hannibal nunca tuvo interés por  _mascotas_.

Y aun así, la primera ola de  _Will Graham_ , fresco de un celo y oliendo a lubricante y necesidad y  _omega_ , apuñala a Hannibal como un  _cuchillo_ al  _corazón_ , punzante y veloz y  _mortal_.

Will Graham, con sus ojos observadores de monstruos. Will Graham, quien huele a  _celo_ y satisfacción y lubricante, omega  _necesitado_.

Will Graham, el omega soltero quien desea una  _pareja_.

Solo su control de hierro, perfeccionado por una vida como un lobo en la piel de un cordero, libra a Hannibal de conducir las sesiones de terapia adolorido, excruciantemente duro. Y es ese control de hierro que usa Hannibal para sobrellevarlo hasta el final de la sesión, aprobando a Will para el campo y haciendo platica acerca de su siguiente cita. Y después Will se va y Hannibal se encuentra a sí mismo en su diván, mirando a la almohadilla que se encuentra ahí como un hombre hipnotizado.

La almohadilla es de un pequeña tienda que hace trabajos artesanales al frente del puerto. Hannibal la compro específicamente para ese diván, el único en el que nadie nunca se sienta y la había escogido por la textura que el gusano de seda salvaje le  _daba_ al tejido de la seda, la rareza de la tela haciéndola algo caro.

Esa misma seda está ahora saturada en el olor del celo de Will Graham, una casualidad de las manos del hombre  _cubiertas en lubricante_ , que habían jugado con la almohadilla mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con Hannibal, transfiriendo accidentalmente su misma esencia a la almohadilla, manchando la seda.

Hannibal nunca había visto algo tan  _precioso_ como esas pocas manchas en su vida.

No puede recordar darle la orden a sus manos de levantar la almohadilla, pero puede sentir la fría seda contra sus dedos de todas formas.

Y entonces, antes de que tenga tiempo de hacer algo, alguien esta tocando la puerta y Hannibal, en vez de poner la almohadilla de nuevo en el diván, donde pertenece, toma cuatro zancadas cruzando su oficina y la deja caer en el cajón de su escritorio donde guarda todos sus secretos preciosos. Termina siendo Will a la puerta, avergonzado acerca de haber olvidado sus guantes y Hannibal los recoge por él, evitando que Will y esa esencia regresen a su oficina y fuercen a Hannibal a hacer algo… impulsivo.

Por lo tanto, tan pronto como escuchó el cerrar de la puerta principal, Hannibal regreso a su escritorio de nuevo y con manos no tan firmes como deberían de estarlo, Hannibal abre el compartimento secreto en su escritorio para revelar sus tesoros.

Un dibujo del Hombre Herido, un cuchillo de linóleo y una almohadilla saturada con el  _lubricante_ de Will Graham.

Hannibal saca la almohadilla, el único tesoro verdadero encontrado, lo presiona contra su rostro y  _finalmente inhala_.

Dulce, como el suculento olor de una fiebre, algo  _ceniciento_ , como el humo de una fogata ardiendo y el incuestionable olor  _almizclado_ del celo de  _Will Graham_ , de dedos enterrados en un coño necesitado y  _chorreante_ , muslos temblorosos, cérvix adolorido por un alfa que lo  _monte_ y llene y  _coja_.

Hannibal tiene su cierre deshecho y su polla  _adolorida_ y dura en su propio puño antes de darse cuenta que la ha hecho.

Y así, con la esencia de  _Will_ en su nariz, Hannibal coje su polla, tan roja que casi parece estar  _furiosa_ en su puño e imagina a Will, sólo, destrozando esa necesitada y  _rechoncha_ próstata suya con algún juguete inferior cuando lo que realmente necesita es una verga,  _la verga de Hannibal_ , mucho más grande que su patético juguete, tan dura y gruesa que lo llenaría tanto que no habría espacio para ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera  _Hannibal_. Imagina sacando ese insípido juguete de su cuerpo y poniendo su propia boca en ese agujero  _chorreante_ y anhelante, lanzándose sin reparo alguno a cometer un pequeño acto  _carnal_ de canibalismo hasta que la única palabra que Will sepa sea  _Hannibal_. Imagina enterrar su propios dedos en ese pasaje  _húmedo_ y resbaloso, estrechando ese agujero para que Will pueda  _tomar_ su verga y sintiendo ese agujero convulsionar alrededor de él, mientras hace que Will se venga una y otra y  _otra vez_.

Imagina que en vez de su propia mano, está empujando su polla regordeta dentro del coño mojado y  _anhelante_ de Will, cojiendo su camino dentro de ese canal  _estrecho_ , cálido y resbaladizo hasta que sólo queden sus bolas afuera. Y después  _embestir_ dentro de él mientras que Will lo alienta entre siseos, poniendo sus dientes en ese  _perfecto_ y pálido cuello para que el mundo entero sepa  _exactamente_ quién se había ganado a Will. Imagina anudarlo tan profundamente que Will  _nunca_ sería capaz de dejarlo, imagina que Will lo miraría y lo  _vería_ a él,  _todo_ de él y no  _querría_ irse.

Imagina que se contraería alrededor del hinchado nudo de Hannibal y le susurraría aun y cuando se estuviera viniendo,  _el mundo olvidará cómo luzco no preñado con tus hijos_.

Nunca se había venido tan fuerte en su vida.

Cuando Hannibal regresa a sí mismo, encuentra a su polla en su puño, nudo bulboso al aire, la seda de la almohadilla estrujada entre sus dedos y semen en su traje, tan arriba como su hombro.

El traje era uno hecho a la medida para él, hecho solamente con las telas más finas importadas y costando solo la módica cantidad de un poco más de dos mil dólares. Su lavandera, una trabajadora milagrosa de verdad, era muy probable de ser capaz de quitar la mancha y dejarlo como nuevo.

Hannibal no tiene la más mínima intención de mandar su traje a la lavandería.

Tal vez, en algún momento en el futuro, sacaría ese traje en específico en el aniversario del nacimiento de su primer hijo y vería si Will estaría interesado en  _ensuciarlo_ un poco más.

A su polla ciertamente parece gustarle esa idea.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Hannibal por toda su moralización y teorización en la materia de divinidad, es primero y más que nada mayormente un hombre de hechos y ciencia. Hannibal había leído muchos estudios acerca de la impronta omega de sus colegas y sus implicaciones sociales -incluso había sido el coautor en dos de esos papeles también. Por lo tanto, Hannibal estaba bien consciente acerca de las altas tasas de incompatibilidad, abuso doméstico y divorcio en parejas de alfas y omegas donde la impronta no había ocurrido en comparación en las cuales si lo había hecho. Las parejas tendían a reportar mayores niveles de agitación con su pareja, menor cantidad de actividad sexual y en general mayores niveles de insatisfacción con sus parejas y sus vidas en general.

El punto de todos esos estudios y artículos en revistas prestigiosas escritos por psicólogos que Hannibal admira actualmente es eso -el emparejamiento de alfas y omegas donde la impronta no había ocurrido no era recomendado.

Hannibal se da cuenta que nunca le había preocupado menos la ciencia que en ese mismo momento.

Si la naturaleza no había previsto tener a Will Graham improntarse en él, entonces Hannibal corregiría esa imperfección por  _cualquier_ medio necesario y eliminaría a todas los retadores que se pudieran meter en su camino.

Hannibal había matado una vez a una mujer por el crimen de haber derramado café en su prístina camisa blanca y no haberse disculpado. Él derramó café hirviendo por su garganta hasta que ella pudo sentir sus propios pulmones quemarse y la dejó que se ahogara de esa manera. Después cortó esos mismos pulmones de su cuerpo todavía caliente e hizo brochetas de oveja marinadas en café las cuales llevo como un aperitivo a la fiesta de bienvenida de un colega suyo y su esposa.

Su lavandera logró rescatar su camisa.

Por cualquier patético e  _inferior_  alfa que intente tomar su pareja destinada de él, que cometa la delución de pensar que son merecedores de  _su_ Will, de poner sus dientes en su cuello y sus pollas inferiores dentro de su coño  _glotón_  y necesitado, ¿ _ensuciandolo_  con su semen subestándar?

_Oh_ , ahora ese es un crimen que tendría al monstruo en el alma de Hannibal  _rugiendo_  por sangre.

Esos, Hannibal los masacraría como los cerdos que eran y se los daría de comer a Will de su propia mano mientras se estuviera retorciendo en el nudo hinchado de Hannibal.

Lentamente,  _deliberadamente_ , Hannibal esparce su semen en la seda de la almohadilla, mezclando las esencias de  _él_  y  _Will_  juntas a su más  _básico_  y primitivo nivel antes de levantarla y presionarla contra su nariz para olerla.

Huele  _divino_.

Will Graham es  _suyo_.

Ahora todo lo que Hannibal tiene que hacer es asegurarse de ello.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Bueno, eso y comprar una nueva almohadilla.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Hannibal duerme esa noche se encuentra a sí mismo vagando en su palacio mental hasta que va hacia una puerta que no había visto en muchos, muchos años.

La placa de bronce, deslustrada y deslucida por negligencia y falta de uso, proclama  _Familia_.

Cuando Hannibal empuja la puerta para abrirla, espera sentir un frío que le llegue hasta los huesos, el cortante dolor de un hueso frágil y roto y la agonía mortal de un alma a la vista de tres pequeños dientes de leche en el fondo de un tazón de sopa hecho de madera.

En vez de eso, se encuentra a sí mismo en su cama.

Hannibal se pregunta por solo un instante si se ha despertado, antes de mirar hacia la puerta y la vista con la que se encuentra responde esa pregunta y roba su respiración, todo en un solo golpe.

_Mira papá_ , una vocecita orgullosa dice a lado de la cama, rizos rubios y salvajes y los ojos azules de Will, pequeñas rosas bordadas adornando su prístino vestido,  _Papi y yo te hicimos el desayuno_. Y Will, parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos con un brillo en sus ojos que dice, adivina  _a quién_ estás teniendo por desayuno esta mañana, mientras manos enrojecidas acarician el vientre severamente embarazado con su bebé que duerme dentro de él.

Cuando Hannibal despierta la siguiente mañana, por primera vez en cuarenta años, se siente vivo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Aquí está el Hannibal POV chicos. Siento que está menos seguro en su mente que la de Will, así que díganme que piensan. Originalmente iba a subir este interludio como su propio pequeño one-shot y probablemente lo haré una vez que el fic esté propiamente terminado, pero después me di cuenta que las personas siguiendo este fic puede que no lo vieran (En serio, tengo seguidores, lo cual es halagador pero también me da miedo) igual de rápido, así que estoy publicando lo aquí como un interludio. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para participar en mi pequeño quiz y para todos aquellos que están disfrutando este fic hasta ahora. Ustedes chicos iluminan mi día. Además, como un premio más para alguien quien fue por encima de mi quiz (y alguien que me pregunto la misma cosa en un comentario no relacionado) Publicaré, en un futuro, un interludio/one-shot del Hannibal POV rompiendo dentro de la casa de Will, marcando sus cosas, reemplazando sus anticonceptivos y después solo estando parado a lado de la cama de Will y respirando profundo como un el acosador que realmente es (y lo amamos por eso). Pero, como siempre, reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, disfruten.
> 
> PD. Puntos extras para las personas quienes me digan de donde viene la referencia del pez dorado. Dejen su bandera geek volar :)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Disculpen la enorme pausa, como respondí en algunos comentarios, el fic no esta abandonado simplemente decidí concentrarme en mis estudios y pues esto es un hobby. Finalmente termine el semestre la semana antepasada y la pasada se dedico a revisiones y entrega de calificaciones, no se preocupen todo salio excelente ;) también estuve terminando este capitulo, es larguísimo y pensé que nunca terminaría, lo iba a subir este domingo pasado como es de costumbre, pero estuve ocupada y me faltaba editar algunas partes, luego pensé en subirlo hasta navidad como regalo y también agregar el siguiente capitulo, yay! doble actualización, pero me arrepentí; es temporada de fiestas y quiero relajarme con mi familia y amigos, aparte ni siquiera he iniciado el sig cap, so esperen actualización hasta principios del próximo año ;) las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas y ya, eso era todo lo que les tenia que decir, que tengan unas bonitas fiestas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nop. No me pertenece. Pero eso no significa que no pueda pedirlo... prestado por un ratito ;)
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Como siempre, por favor lean la estúpidamente larga nota de autor al final también y disfruten :)

**Capítulo** **4**

**...α...β...Ω…**

" _You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine."_  – Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will llega a la escena del crimen y ve a Alana Bloom, sana y salva y respirando, parada al lado de una persona desconocida en un rompevientos azul del FBI, suelta un respiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Alivio fluye, una droga pesada a través de sus venas, aún y cuando Will admite que tal vez no es lo que debería ser.

Porque, así está la cosa -Will todavía hubiera seguido adelante con el plan aún y si ese  _hubiera_ sido el cadáver de Alana el que le estuviera esperando.

Will sabe que eso ciertamente lo excluye de la categoría de buenos hombres, pero al fin y al cabo es la verdad. Si hubiera encontrado el cadáver de Alana aquí, arrebatado de esa adorable y generosa mujer que ella es y transformado en cualquier arte  _horrorosamente_   _hermosa_  que Hannibal considera merecedora de su traspaso, no hubiera sido suficiente como para que Will diera todo por terminado. Dolería por supuesto, la culpa de su tropiezo, de haber sobre jugado su mano, de la pérdida de una mujer tan buena como lo es Alana, pero no le hubiera pesado lo suficiente como para importarle más que el peso del bebé de Hannibal en su vientre.

Puede que no hubiera sido lo suficiente para pesarle más que la apreciación que sabe que siente cuando pisa sus ojos en cualquier pieza de arte que Hannibal haya creado para él, presentando sus habilidades como un alfa para todos ante él, una práctica convencional tal vez en una… forma inconvencional.

Algunas veces, Will se pregunta en qué se está convirtiendo.

Algunas veces, admite que ha sido así todo el tiempo.

Aún así, está dolorosamente contento de no tener que hacer la distinción hoy.

Un día, se asegurará de… expresar su gratitud hacia Hannibal de una forma  _apropiada_.

Pero por ahora… hay una escena del crimen que necesita ver.

Con eso en mente, Will se dirige hacia Alana, sin ver a Jack por ningún lado. Están a la entrada del parque, un camino de madera, para dar la sensación de seguridad y Will sabe que cualquier cosa la que sea que le está esperando está en una ubicación con un poco más… de gravedad que ese, lo mas seguro es que este en un área central del parque, donde todos desde el corredor mañanero hasta la madre empujando su carriola podría admirar el horror del regaliz de Hannibal.

Es extrañamente halagador, realmente.

Claro, Will se asegura de mantener ese pensamiento fuera de su rostro mientras que se acerca a Alana quien, después de un saludo incómodo por parte de ambos, lo dirige más dentro del parque. Hay una vacilación en ella, una mirada baja que Will atribuye primero a la vergüenza residual de su mal destinado beso, pero después, justo cuando llegan a la cima de una pequeña montaña para que Will pueda ver a los agentes del FBI merodeando y a Jack, una media cabeza sobre los demás, parado en el centro y dirigiendo el show Alana lo detiene con una mano gentil en su antebrazo, atrayendo su atención hacia ella y lo que dice le hace revisar su teoría.

"Se que te gustaría entrar con nada nublando tu visión, pero yo solo… no quiero que estes mal preparado. Es la amiga de Abigail," dice Alana, callada y gentil, pero aún así decidida -el signo, Will siempre lo había pensado, de alguien con buenas intenciones- sus ojos dolorosamente amables ofreciendo todo el apoyo que pueden, sin darse cuenta de que tan poco es necesitado, "Marissa Schurr. ¿La recuerdas, la conociste una vez en el hospital?"

La chica grosera de centro comercial americano, quien sugirió que -en la presencia de Hannibal- Will debería cojer con alguien  _más_  aparte de Hannibal.

Oh  _si_ , Will la recuerda.

"Vagamente," dice Will, escondiendo su mirada posandola en sus zapatos para no dejarla ver la verdad y Alana claramente toma esto como algún tipo de angustia interna mientras que aprieta su brazo una vez ofreciendo apoyo antes de soltarlo al mismo tiempo que Jack finalmente los nota, llamándolos con un movimiento de su brazo que atrae la atención de Will hacia él.

Y por supuesto, a Hannibal, quien está parada a lado de él.

No es una sorpresa particularmente ver a Hannibal ahí -Will sabe que de ninguna manera un narcisista con un trastorno de personalidad casi cruzando en lo psicopático del nivel de Hannibal estaría en algún otro lugar más que aquí, para así tener una impresión de la reacción de Will en primera fila- pero aún así es un choque ver al hombre ahí, un  _saber_  que corre por sus venas en la presencia del hombre.

La  _mirada_ , solamente visible a través de la más pequeña de las grietas en la máscara de Hannibal, todas promesas oscuras y  _posesividad_  salvaje, que Will cacha mientras que el hombre se aleja de Jack para dirigirse hacia Will y Alana le dice que no es el único con ese sentimiento.

Bueno, eso y el hecho que Hannibal, sin mucho más que un saludo amable hacia Alana, se inserta así mismo en el espacio entre sus cuerpos y  _dirige_  a Will hacia Jack, todos sus movimientos un mensaje sutil.

_Esto es mío, esto es lo que puedo tener y tu no podrás por el simple hecho de tu ADN y nada que puedas hacer lo podrá cambiar._

Will estaría mintiendo si no dijera que eso lo hizo mojarse solo un poquito.

Y entonces Will obteniendo un vistazo de ella y solamente mira.

Solo, aún sin el contexto Will sabe que que lo inundará pronto, es un  _hermoso_ y macabro tablero. Una sola figura arrodillándose en un pequeño y pinturesco mirador, posicionado tan solo para que la luz del sol mañanero le dé en la cara. Piel pálida convertida en porcelana por la temprana palidez de la muerte, acentuada por el cabello castaño que cae en ondas sobre su hombro derecho y complementada por el elegante y prístino vestido blanco que adorna su forma, rostro mirando hacia los cielos, manos al frente, palmas hacia arriba como si estuviera haciendo una ofrenda.

Si no fuera por el agujero sangriento en su pecho donde su corazón una vez estuvo y que ahora hospeda flores, conteniendo todos los florecimientos y el corazón que descansa en esas mismas palmas, el último regalo que ella dará, sería una foto adorable para alguna revista insípida de ropa.

Pero como es, es una hermosa imagen de  _otro_  tipo.

Will pisotea ese sentimiento, pero  _solo_ lo suficientemente lento para saber que Hannibal, parado solo al límite de su vista periférica vea la apreciación que Will tiene por su terrible y  _hermoso_ obsequio.

Hay una perfecta oscuridad en esos ojos que Will está muriendo n por explorar.

"¿Qué es lo ves Will l?¿Es él?" demanda Jack, rompiendo el momento antes de que pudiera formarse verdaderamente y Will lo deja pasar; El Destripador es la cruz personal que carga Jack, su propia ballena blanca, su obsesión tan fuerte que Will sabe ha borrado cualquier pensamiento de la conexión de Abigail con esto de su mente en un enfoque de visión en túnel del  _Destripador_  y un día Will tendrá que confrontar los problemas que eso causa, pero hoy no es ese día.

En su lugar deja al péndulo oscilar.

_Furia. Enojo tan caliente que es frío, templado por esa incontrolable y salvaje cosa que desea estar dentro de la brutal elegancia frente a él. Cada movimiento, cada corte, cada ángulo de su cuerpo elegido cuidadosamente, esta grosera e insignificante cerdita que estuvo viva hasta que su aún latiente corazón fue removido expertamente de su pecho indigno y usado como una ofrenda para una mejor causa. Las manos amarradas con alambre de pescar, para no perturbar la estética, la toda importante presentación y las flores colocadas con una cierta gentileza dentro de su pecho sangrando, cuidado mostrado a estas y no a ella. La chica es insignificante, escogida solo por su lengua cortante y grosera y la caída oscura de su cabello que provee un muy necesitado representante, pero el mensaje no lo es, el corazón y las flores consideradas y cuidadosamente arregladas para que solo la mejor impresión pueda ser dejada._

_Es un atrevimiento, es un ruego, es un desafío y esto por Will. Mira, aquí estoy, en toda mi gloria. ¿Me ves? Si, lo haces, no es así._

_¿Me puedes querer?_

_¿Qué piensas de mi propósito?_

"Es El Destripador y es un mensaje, pero…" dice Will, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, palabras deliberadamente lentas y laboriosas, "Pienso que solamente la persona para quien es sería capaz de decir lo que cuenta," y no es siquiera una mentira, ojos hacia abajo para implicar subordinación omega, decepción por su falla a un alfa.

La frustración de Jack visiblemente aumenta eso -como, nota Will, la mirada intrigada en los ojos de Hannibal, quien ha captado el inteligente juego de palabras que Jack ha perdido- pero Jack no canaliza su frustración en Will como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado -un recordatorio de la actitud del viejo mundo de caballerosidad hacia el 'sexo débil'- en vez de arremeter contra el equipo unido a su alrededor, "¿Qué tipo de flores son esas?"

"Azahares," contesta Zeller y después a las miradas incrédulas que recibe de todos lados, un poco defensivamente, "Que, tengo pasatiempos y profundidad emocional."

"¿Que significan?" pregunta Jack en seguida, cambiando su enfoque hacia Zeller, pero es Katz quien responde, voz solemne y solo con un poco de  _temor,_ "Fertilidad."

Es posible que eso haga hecho a Will más que un  _poco_  mojado.

"Tal vez el Destripador esté buscando una pareja," dice Price, en algún lugar entre broma y seriedad, tratando de disipar el tenso silencio que la revelación de Katz había provocado, pero por la mirada de entendimiento de Jack y los rostros de Katz y Alana, es masivamente contraproducente, solo haciéndolo aún más tenso.

"Solo lo que necesitaba," dice Jack, enojo y frustración escapandosele como aire de un balón ponchado y aunque Will no se arriesga a mirar hacia la dirección de Hannibal, sabe que si lo hiciera él -y solamente él- vería una satisfacción salvaje y oscura en esos ojos oscuros por ser la causa del malestar de Jack.

"Hay algo faltante del corazón," dice Beverly desde su lugar a lado del cuerpo, su voz teñida de vacilación por empeorar el modo mientras que sostiene el corazón de Marissa Schurr en sus manos enguantadas y girándolo gentilmente, "La parte trasera está ahuecado o algo."

"Checa su boca," dice Will algo terrible y  _hermoso_ corriendo por su mente y Beberly Katz, después de dormirme una mirada horrorizada, hace justamente eso.

Trae una sola rosa, esculpida del corazón de Marissa Schurr como un rosa de tomate, delicada y  _grotescamente_ encantadora.

La mayoría de los alfas habrían comprado flores.

Hannibal Lecter esculpió una sola rosa del corazón de una chiquilla grosera y después lo colocó en su boca, para que así su último acto, aún en muerte, fuese una perversión.

A Will nunca se había preocupado por la  _mayoría_  de los alfas de todas formas.

"Necesito un trago," dice Jack, voz cargada y llena de arrepentimientos y Will se encuentra a sí mismo estando de acuerdo con Jack, aunque por una razón diferente esta seguro.

Will  _mataría_ por un whisky celebratorio en ese instante.

Alejado de los ojos acusadores de Jack, Hannibal y todos los demás, mientras Will se va de la escena del crimen, Will se roba un solo pétalo empapado en sangre y lo coloca en su bolsillo, para nada se siente como un crimen.

Después de todo,  _son_  para él.

**...α...β...Ω…**

"Le dijiste a Jack que no podías ver el mensaje del Destripador," dice Hannibal esa noche, cerca de la mitad de su sesión esa tarde y a un cuarto de camino del vino rosado que Hannibal había traído por la ocasión, el tinte rosa de éste igual al rosa de la sangre manchando el alguna vez prístino pétalo blanco que descansa en el bolsillo de Will.

Will no piensa particularmente que Hannibal haya planeado eso, pero no lo pondría fuera del hombre.

"Captaste eso eh?" dice Will mirando a los increíblemente caros zapatos de Hannibal, girando su copa de vino en una manera que sugeriría nerviosismo, la ilusión de una presa que ha sido atrapada.

"Parecía que no estabas siendo… completamente honesto," dice Hannibal, con una voz tan suave como la piel de los sillones en los que están sentados, sin mostrar ninguno de los sentimientos verdaderos que Will sabe están sólo bajo la superficie, "Meramente estoy curioso del porqué."

"Hay un soneto," dice Will, no respondiendo verdaderamente, levantando su mirada hacia Hannibal en un raro movimiento, por que esto  _debe_ de verlo en los ojos de Hannibal, "de Dante. ¿Lo conoces?  _Y él la despertó y temblorosa y obediente, ella se comió el corazón ardiente que sostenía. Mientras lloraba, lo vi apartarse de mi."_

 _"¿Podría el sentir diariamente una puñalada de hambre por ella?" ronronea_ Hannibal, siguiendo hermosamente el anzuelo que Will le dejó y la mirada en esos oscuros ojos de él es algo que no tiene palabras, _"¿Y buscar alivio en su contemplación? Si lo creo. ¿Pero ella vería a través de las barras de su dolor y lo amaría?"_

Y  _oh_ , a Will le gustaría caer dormido en esa mirada de esos ojos en particular, manteniéndose caliente y a salvo gracias a los monstruos que viven ahí y su  _adoración_  terrible.

"Eso era lo que El Destripador estaba diciendo -ese era su mensaje," dice Will, suave y callado, aún a los ojos de Hannibal, no deseoso de desperdiciar un segundo del  _precioso_  momento en el que se encontraban, "Ha encontrado a un omega que cortejar."

**...α...β...Ω…**

"¿Y sabiendo eso, cómo te hace sentir?" pregunta Hannibal, una pregunta psicoanalítica de rutina, pero Will puede decir que la parte bestial de él, solamente escondida por el disfraz de persona inmaculado, es la que está escuchando por la respuesta esta vez.

Will no tiene la más mínima intención de decepcionar a esa parte.

"Debería de aterrorizarme o serme repulsivo," dice con una voz durante como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto, casi en contra de su voluntad, "¿Pero, honestamente? Solo me hace sentir envidia de que yo no tenga a alguien quien  _me_  ame de esa manera. Quiero… proteger su mensaje de Jack y de los otros, porque ellos nunca verían la belleza en el."

Y  _oh_ , Will nunca había visto nada más hermoso que el mortal y desamparado  _amor_  que el que ve en esos ojos.

Si, este es el único alfa para el.

"¿Es erróneo, sentir de esa manera?" Dice Will, rompiendo el contacto visual finalmente para dirigir su mirada hacia la barbilla de Hannibal, porque debe hacerlo por esto, el ruego de un hombre ordinario que está pretendiendo ser, la pregunta qué debe preguntar para así no mostrar su mano de cartas.

"Puede ser debatido," el monstruo pretendiendo ser un hombre responde, voz en un elegante ronroneo para esconder que tan falsa es la verdad que está tratando de venderle, "Que ningún sentimiento es erróneo, mientras que se sienta correcto para ti."

Will ha pasado un buen montó de tiempo a lo largo de su vida dentro de las oficinas de loqueros, estudiando psicología en la universidad y aprendiendo los detalles de la 'cura hablada'. Puede decir, sin impunidad ni prejuicio, que lo que Hannibal acaba de decir es actualmente el peor consejo terapéutico que haya escuchado.

Es algo bueno que Will no esté aquí por la  _terapia_.

"Este es un excelente vino," contesta Will, una no respuesta que sabe que Hannibal tomará por una evasión en vez de lo que realmente es -satisfacción por haber obtenido lo que realmente  _quería_.

"Château d'Esclans 2011 Garrus Rosé. Un año particularmente bueno para vinos rosados," dice Hannibal, tomando la carnada oficina y sentándose de nuevo en su silla, una vez más detrás de su disfraz de persona, pero hay una minúscula chispa de placer oscuro que se escapa mientras termina, la sonrisa de un tiburón en sus labios y esta vez, Will puede decir que realmente  _es_  una verdad, "Me alegra tanto que lo estés disfrutando. Siempre debemos tomarnos el tiempo para saborear las cosas que nos traen placer."

"Si," dice Will, tomando un sorbo de el vino para ocultar la sonrisa nacida del saber que eran vez se haya ido, Hannibal llevará la copa de vino de Will hacia sus propios labios y robará la saliva residual de Will dejada ahí para sí mismo, "Estoy de acuerdo."

**...α...β...Ω…**

"Ella estaba hablando con esa reportera, esa mujer llamada Lounds," dice Abigail al día siguiente mientras caminan alrededor de los jardines de las facilidad, cuando Will viene a decirle acerca de la muerte de su amiga. "Estaba vendiendo todos mis secretos y sonriéndome a la cara, mientras lo hacia."

Y entonces ella se detiene y pregunta, con su cara inclinada hacia él, una pregunta honesta de la chica quien ha tenido mucha experiencia con mentiras, "¿Esta mal que no sienta remordimiento por su muerte?"

"Hannibal dice que puede ser debatido, el no sentir ser siempre algo malo, mientras que se sienta correcto para ti," dice Will, porque es un consejo terrible y quiere ver si la pequeña lobezno puede verlo también y al mismo tiempo, enseñarle una lección que ella necesita.

No dependas de  _nadie_  para decirte cuando el león está en la habitación.

"Eso… no suena como un buen consejo terapéutico," dice Abigail levantandole una ceja escepticamente y Will le sonríe, una sonrisa grande y brillante, el maestro orgulloso antes de decirle, una promesa conspiratoria, "Lo se. No le digas a Hannibal." Y después se pone serio, acomodando un mechón de pelo escurridizo detrás de su oreja mientras le ofrece toda la amabilidad que le sobra y es la verdad es un lujo, "Pero estarás bien -eres una chica fuerte."

"Gracias," dice Abigail y Will pide ver que verdaderamente está agradecida, no hay falsedad ni manipulación en esos ojos. Y entonces ella hace el esfuerzo por sonreír, esta remarcable jovencita y pregunta, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, la sonrisa de un secreto compartido, "Así que, ¿cómo va la guerra?"

Will piensa acerca de la almohadilla que aún sigue perdida, un fuerte marcado, una sopa de 'pollo' casera y gourmet, su casa marcada por la esencia de Hannibal, los placebos en su baño y el corazón de una chica grosera, la misma amiga de Abigail quien vivió y tenía una familia propia, ofrecida a él como una rosa sangrante y una propuesta aún más ensangrentada.

Y  _sonríe_.

"Creo que esta progresando bien," dice Will.

**...α...β...Ω…**

"Así que," dice Beverly sobre las muestras de fibra del vestido de una chica muerta, vida acortada para ser modelada como un regalo de cortejo para Will, "Está este alfa que conozco."

Will está muy seguro que actualmente no vocalizo su,  _dios mío por favor no,_ pero debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Beverly alza sus dos manos cubiertas en látex en el resto universal de  _no temas, estoy desarmada,_ antes de decir, "Solo escúchame."

"Es un gran chico -absolutamente no un psicópata. Ama a los perros- empezó una caridad para ayudar refugios para perros abandonados, es inteligente, divertido, extrovertido y todas las personas que he conocido parecen amarlo. Es un ex-Cuervo," dice ella y Will tiene un momento de confusión, imaginando alguna criatura monstruosa con plumas de un cuervo, negras y oscuras, antes de que su mente vuelva al mundo real y se de cuenta que ella está hablando acerca de un equipo de fútbol, "es de dinero, pero no es el típico deportista mamón. Usa su fama para concientizar en las causas de sus caridades y también  _realmente_  ama a los perros."

"Esa ya lo habías mencionado," dice Will, un poco divertido internamente de que ha sido marcado como un  _debe amar a los perros_ etiqueta en referencia a tener citas, antes de que pregunte, con una ceja levantada escepticamente, genuinamente curioso, "¿Y tu piensas que él estaría interesado en un omega como  _yo_?"

"No te vendas por tan poco -puede que no esté interesada en tu tipo, pero aún así puedo darme cuenta que eres un muñeco debajo de esa franela y barba," dice Beverly, con una mirada dr apreciación que lo hace sentir extrañamente como un pedazo de carne -y eso es realmente impresionante, porque el  _verdadero_ caníbal con el que pasa el tiempo no lo ha logrado- y también un poco halagado, "Él está buscando a alguien inteligente y amable, quien le gusten los perros y le valga mierda su dinero o su fama. Eso suena un poco como tu para mi Graham."

Will le responde con un asentir incómodo que puede ser considerado como aceptación, pero porque es  _Beverly,_ también pregunta, con un tono que mayormente hace claro que ya sabe la respuesta, "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto lleva a algo?"

"Bueno…" Sonsaca Beverly, sin culpa alguna en sus ojos brillantes, con un tono de voz indeciso completamente falso, " _Puede_  que te haya mencionado enfrente de él y puede que él haya dicho que le gustaría invitarte a cenar este viernes."

Will se toma un segundo para mirar detenidamente a calendario en a pared, solo para confirmar entre los dos que es  _miércoles_.

"Beverly… " Inicia Will, con una exasperación cariñosa no enteramente fingida al menos, pero es interrumpido por una exclamación sincera de Beverly, "Hey, eres mi amigo Will y mereces ser feliz tanto como el siguiente omega."

Will admite libremente que es terrible en hacer y mantener amigos, pero piensa que nadie podría disputar el hecho que lo que le falta en cantidad, más que nada lo compensa con  _cualidad_.

"Pensaré en ello, pero no hago ninguna promesa," dice Will, señalándola con el dedo, el cariño sincero en sus ojos por él haciéndole imposible rechazarla de inmediato y se toma un momento para apreciar cómo algunas veces el más honesto de los sentimientos es la mejor herramienta de manipulación de todas.

Es un pequeño consejo que podría venir a la mano, después de todo, especialmente si un día se encuentra con la necesidad de coaccionar a cierto alfa en cumplir ciertos antojos raros del embarazo que pueda tener.

"Funciona para mí," dice Beverly, sacándolo de su placentera fantasía con la mirada en el rostro de Hannibal si caminara en su cocina y encontrara a un muy embarazado Will comiendo algo como un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mayonesa y entonces solo tuviera que  _aceptarlo_ , pero después una máquina  _suena_ y su atención es tomada por cualquier descubrimiento que son impresos en la hoja de papel.

"Hombre, algodón egipcio y mira esa cuenta de hebras," dice Beverly, con una voz llena de admiración que Will está seguro es al menos la mitad un mecanismo de defensa contra los horrores que ven diariamente y entonces con una broma, "Al menos tiene buen gusto, tu monstruo."

Will acaricia el pétalo en su bolsillo, una sedosidad calmante enmascarado como un gesto de nerviosismo y trata de pensar no en trajes de mil dólares y cenas finas, si no en pequeños niños alfas con ojos oscuros y rizos castaños.

"Eso sí lo tiene," dice Will.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will googlea al chico en su celular antes de irse a su cita con Hannibal, sabe que no podrá ir a esa cita.

Y la cosa es, no tiene nada que ver con el chico en si.

Parece lo suficientemente guapo -lo suficientemente alto que haría sentir a Will como un enano, pero a Will le gustan sus parejas alfas más altos que él- con una agradable, si convencionalmente atractivo rostro que habla de emociones abiertas y sentimientos simples. Aún tan musculoso como cuando jugaba y tan ancho como un tronco, pero todas las fotos que Will encuentra de el involucran al chico cargando algún animal con manos increíblemente gentiles y el único articulo negativo que puede encontrar de él es acerca de una intercepción fallida en un partido en un deporte que no podría interesarle más a Will.

Considerándolo todo, parece como un chico realmente agradable.

Si Will va a una cita con el, Hannibal lo va a matar.

Eso, cómo podría terminar,  _no_ es el problema.

Will está perfectamente bien con que Hannibal mate a cualquier alfa rival mediocre y que se los sirva, dado al interminable amor del hombre por bromas, en una verdadera charola de plata.

Y si, está al tanto que ese  _debería_ de ser el problema. Pero está más  _allá_ de eso.

El problema, como si fuera, es que el chico tiene un cuarto de millón de seguidores en twitter, es reconocido en bares y tiene al menos tres páginas de fans dedicadas para él y eso solo es lo que Will encontró en 5 minutos de googlearlo.

El problema es; personas van a notar si este chico desaparece de repente de la faz de la tierra o si termina como la siguiente obra de arte del Destripador. Y al menos una o dos o unos  _pocos centenares_  de esas personas van a ser capaces de conectar los puntos con el hecho que eso sucedió después de que fue a cita con Will.

No le haría ningún bien a Will poner todo ese esfuerzo, si lo único a lo que tendrá acceso son visitas conyugales obligatorias en su celo.

Y Will  _no_ está interesado en ser un padre soltero.

Así que, concluye, al mismo tiempo que se estaciona afuera de la consulta de Hannibal, en no ir a una cita con ese chico.

"Beverly quiere que vaya a una cita con uno de sus amigos alfas este viernes," dijo Will mientras que camina dentro de la oficina de Hannibal dejándolo sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

Que, no hay necesidad de desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?

No lo pensaba.

La mirada que Hannibal le dirige, toda una pregunta casual a excepción por el hecho que hay demasiados dientes en su sonrisa cuando pregunta, "¿En serio?" es una hermosa confirmación de esa sospecha.

"Bueno, actualmente puede ser que ya me haya arreglado una cita para cenar con uno de sus amigos alfa este viernes," dice Will, asegurándose que solo haya el suficiente desinterés en su tono para mañana no tener que despertar con el cadáver de Beverly Katz.

" _En serio,_ " comenta Hannibal, aún con una cantidad alarmante de dientes mostrándose en su sonrisa, pero definitivamente a cachado la insinuación de Will y continúa con una voz llena de falsa calma, una delgada capa de hielo cubriendo ese océano profundo que Will sabe crea tormentas dentro de él, "No pareces… entusiasmado con este desarrollo."

"Si…" dice Will, angulando sus hombros hacia una posición de abatimiento confuso, "Debería estar -me refiero a que deje de usar mis supresores para intentar y encontrar una pareja y nunca encontrare una si no tomo oportunidades como esta. E incluso suena como un gran hombre." Y entonces, con su cuello ladeado solo lo suficientemente expuesto para mostrar la curva pálida, y su mirada haciendo contacto con la de Hannibal a través de sus pestañas, como si fuera un secreto solo entre ellos, "Es solo que.. se siente mal incorrecto, pensar en salir con él."

El  _se siente erróneo salir con alguien que no sea tu_ puede ser no mencionado, pero el  _resplandor_ de la oscuridad de la satisfacción de Hannibal que se escapó por medio de una grieta en su máscara indica que ciertamente fue  _escuchado_.

Will quiere  _quedarse_  en esa oscuridad con Hannibal, para solo emerger a la luz por sus hijos, a quienes Will no dejará que les roben su inocencia, ni siquiera Hannibal o él.

Pero se está adelantando así mismo.

"Nuestros instintos son cosas poderosas," ronronea Hannibal, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, toda cuidadosa y sensual manipulación camuflada como preocupación amigable y consejos terapéuticos, "Tal vez es la manera en que tu mente intenta decirte que no son compatibles."

Si, tal vez -es solo que no se como decirle no cortésmente," susurra Will, inclinándose hacia Hannibal, cada parte de él reflejando un omega sumiso buscando la presencia sólida de un alfa por dirección, "Beverly estará decepcionada si solamente digo que no sin tener una buena razón del porqué. Solo desearía tener una buena excusa o otros planes o algo."

Y entonces, solamente para hacer al anzuelo más tentador, como si fuera una idea que se le acaba de ocurrir, aun formándose, "Tal vez podría hacer planes con Alana para intentar arreglar nuestra amistad. Beverly lo entendería."

Y  _oh,_ a los monstruos en los ojos de Hannibal no les gusta para nada eso.

"Sugeriría darle un poco más tiempo a Alana para que supere su decepción. Cualquier acción ahora solamente agravaría la herida abierta," dice Hannibal y Will tiene que morderse el interior de su mejilla para esconder la sonrisa que le trae el pensar que aun tiburones en el anzuelo están igual de atrapados que cualquier otro pez y entonces Hannibal continúa, una nueva chispa en sus ojos que Will no puede identificar, "Podrías acompañarme a la ópera -una nueva soprano estará interpretando Handel y coincidentemente tengo un boleto extra," y Will encuentra que tiene que detenerse de  _boquear_ esta vez.

"No podría molestarte de esta manera," parpadea Will, el shock que colorea su tono, algo que no tiene ni que manufacturar. No había venido realmente con ninguna meta en específico; cenar, tal vez, una comida en la casa de Hannibal, algo que frecuentemente le ofrece a sus amigos, pero con el potencial para algo más y lo suficiente como para rechazar a Beverly sin culpa alguna. ¿Pero  _esto_?

Eso no es algo que uno le ofrece a un amigo, mucho menos de un alfa soltero a un omega que igualmente lo es. Will tiene poca experiencia con las reglas de la sociedad, pero aun él sabe que esto ha emigrado más allá del reino de la amistad. La pregunta que sigue es, ¿Sabe Hannibal que Will sabe?

"Tonterías. Eres mi amigo Will y nunca es una molestia compartir algo que brinda alegría con un amigo," aserta Hannibal, todo calma cálida y juego de palabras inteligente usando la verdad para esconder una mentira y así continúa, enteramente racional y la imagen de decoro, Will siente el sabor de su sangre mientras que se muerde para esconder la mirada de deseo que se le escapa a la respuesta de su pregunta, un hermoso, resonante  _no_ , "Y tu presencia sería adicionalmente beneficiosa, ya que me permitiría disfrutar el show sin la distracción de los omegas que quieren trepar socialmente y tienden a… inundar esos eventos."

"Así que en realidad me estarías haciendo un favor al atender," terminó Hannibal, seriedad un escudo para esconder la gran habilidad de Hannibal para manipular y convertir un favor hacia Will en un favor para Hannibal al que Will difícilmente podría negarse.

Eso también, posiblemente hace que Will se  _moje_ un poquito más.

"No... tendría nada que ponerme," ofrece Will y aún aunque es la verdad, también es una excusa débil y piensa que ambos lo saben. Hannibal parece estar determinado a tener a Will en su brazo para este pequeño evento y bueno, ¿quién es Will para negarle a su 'amigo' algo que le traería gozo?

Lo que espera Will que le traiga a  _él_  es otra cosa muy distinta.

"Tendré algo apropiado enviado a ti el viernes," dice Hannibal y Will casi puede ver el plan en acción formándose en esos ojos oscuros e inteligentes, las llamadas que tendrá que hacer y los pequeños milagros que demandará para asegurarse que todo cumpla  _exactamente_ sus estándares.

Will espera  _exceder_ esas expectaciones, pero no piensa que a Hannibal le importe demasiado.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta Will; postura,tono y forma creados para

proyectar enteramente un hombre que no tiene la mas minima idea de cómo ha llegado a este punto y solamente está siguiendo la corriente, porque no quiere admitir que está perdido, en vez del hombre que está sosteniendo las riendas.

" _Absolutamente_ , querido Will," Hannibal ronronea cálidamente, mostrando  _solo_ un poco demasiado la satisfacción de un alfa, como para ser la de un amigo casual.

"Bueno," dice Will tímidamente, mirando a través de sus pestañas, como el pequeño y buen omega que es, "mientras que estés seguro".

**...α...β...Ω…**

"Will," pregunta Beverly, caminando dentro de su oficina el siguiente día con una gran caja blanca en sus manos y una mirada en su rostro que haría temblar aún y a los más duros de los criminales, "¿quieres explicar porque un paquete acaba de llegar para ti de una tienda de trajes exclusivo?"

"No," dice Will, tomando la salida de los cobardes y usándolo como un momento de distracción para robarle la caja de las manos.

" _William Shannon Graham_ ," empieza Beverly, la señal de un regaño verdaderamente épico llegando y Will toma un segundo para maldecir el día que ella hackeó su archivo personal antes de interrumpirla con un enteramente casual, "De hecho, no podré ir a cenar con tu amigo mañana. Por favor discúlpate por mi -algo me ha salido de imprevisto".

Beverly le dispara una mirada que dice,  _eres suertudo de que me agrades o mañana despertarías para encontrar la parte de un cadáver en tu cama_ , antes de decir burlonamente, "Lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo si es porque tienes una cita con el Dr. Sexy Alfa que viste trajes de tres piezas".

"¡Beverly!" tartamudea Will, más como una reacción al apodo que a algo más, antes de responderle, aun largamente una débil excusa, porque Beverly es demasiado inteligente como para realmente creer otra cosa, "No es una cita. Solamente son dos amigos, yendo a una función de ópera".

"Si, porque siempre llevo a mi amigo platónico a la ópera y le compró un traje," responde Beverly, sarcasmo inescapable en su tono antes de que cambie de opinión a la velocidad de la luz y dice, con una sonrisa cruel y cariñosa en su rostro, "Hablando de eso, quiero fotos. Las dos personas mas calientes que conozco y con las que trabajo se están arreglando y necesito verlo".

"No es una cita," insiste Will, solamente porque le gusta tener una negación plausible y después porque eso tiene que ser dicho, solamente para mantener la cordura de Will. "Y no me estaré tomando una selfie en la ópera".

"Uh, huh, tú solamente no quieres compartir," dice Beverly, completamente no intimidada y Will debe admitir que eso al menos es verdad antes de que ella continúe, toda perversa travesura, "Will Graham, tu perro ambicioso. Ese hombre está cayendo directamente en tu vagenda," y posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, Will Graham suelta una risilla.

 _Vagenda_.

¿De dónde viene ella con esas cosas?

 _Bueno,_ admite, solamente en su mente, la parte que saboreo esa sopa de 'pollo',  _es bastante apropiado_.

Pero aún.

"Me voy ahora," dice Will, con el tono de sufrimiento del último hombre cuerdo vivo y la respuesta de Beverly es poner sus manos dramáticamente sobre su corazón y sonreír tontamente, ojos brillando pero amables, "Mi bebé está creciendo. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!"

Will rueda sus ojos con cariño y se dirige hacia la puerta, tomando unas pocas zancadas hacia el fondo del pasillo antes de que Beverly grite, "Pero enserio,  _fotos_. ¡Por el bien de la humanidad Graham!" alcanza escuchar.

"Veré que puedo hacer," dice Will, sin darse la vuelta mientras de que se aleja, con caja en mano y el chillido de alegría respondiente de Beverly lo sigue hasta el final del pasillo y pone una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Piensa que puede que se esté volviendo mejor a esta cosa de 'amigos'.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando llega a casa, coloca la caja en el mostrador y deja salir a sus perros para poder abrir su regalo sin el miedo de llenarlo de pelos completamente. Y entonces, con la reverencia aplicada a grandes obras de arte, Will deshace el moño negro de seda para abrir la caja y cuidadosamente saca las hojas de papel encerado que cubren el premio dentro.

Y no decepciona.

Will no puede clamar ser ningún tipo de experto en moda masculina, pero aún él puede decir que el traje ante él, el prístino traje de cortes limpios en un perfecto negro medianoche absolutamente es una pieza maestra. Sabe, aún sin sacarlo de la caja, que va a estar hecho perfectamente a su medida, aún sin el tiempo necesario para tomar las medidas para una cosa así y Will puede imaginarse cómo le quedará, contorneando su figura como un guante y sin duda acentuando las partes de él con las que Hannibal está... particularmente fascinado.

No piensen que Will no anotado todas esas miradas escondidas hacia su trasero.

Oh, lo ha  _notado_.

Y nota, mientras cuidadosamente mueve hacia un lado el traje, que la caja contiene más que solo eso. Una camisa de vestir blanca perfectamente planchada, un corbatín negro, unas muñequeras de plata con perlas incrustadas que Will no quiere ni siquiera imaginar cuánto costaron y un par de zapatos negros de vestir, exactamente de su talla y un par de calcetines oscuros están todos dentro de la caja y todos ellos huelen innegablemente a  _Hannibal_.

Mañana en la noche, aparte de su ropa interior, no habrá nada sobre su cuerpo que no sea un regalo de Hannibal.

 _Bueno,_ Will piensa con una sonrisa,  _es más sútil que marcar con su esencia toda mi casa y ciertamente mucho más íntimo_.

 _La única cosa que está faltando sería un arreglo de flores_ , piensa Will, con un poco de humor etéreo y entonces sonríe al pensar -¿ _bueno eso no es enteramente cierto, o si?_

Después de todo, Hannibal ya le dio un arreglo de flores.

**...α...β...Ω…**

El viernes llega sin ningún problema, aún y con la trascendencia de la ocasión. Will va a trabajar, da una lección a sus estudiantes a la que solamente ponen la mitad de su atención, sus mentes cazando los placeres del sábado y domingo y Will, de un humor particularmente bueno lo deja pasar.

Después va a su oficina y le dedica unas pocas horas el caso de el Destripador, lo cual es largos periodos de tiempo dedicados a jugar Angry Birds en su celular y a buscar en Google la ópera de Baltimore, porque no es como si no hubiera resuelto este caso ya.

Es solamente el conocimiento que no está dispuesto a compartir.

Jack lo visita casi al final de la jornada y después de un tira y afloja eventualmente posa la pregunta de si Abigaíl es la omega que el Destripador está cortejando o no, como Will sabe que lo haría. Milagrosamente, Will logra matar esa teoría efectivamente con una inclinación sumisa de su cabeza y la graciosa, pero aún enteramente verdadera declaración que aunque él tenga poca experiencia con romance, aún  _él_ sabe que matar a su mejor amiga sería la  _peor_ manera de intentar cortejarla.

Deja fuera la parte donde ha probado que  _tan_ efectivo fue eso en ganar el favor de Will.

Jack lo acepta y deja la oficina de Will claramente frustrado y para entonces ya es tiempo de que Will deje su trabajo y se dirija a casa para poder estar listo para su... no cita. El camino es largamente aburrido y dado que Will estará encontrándose con Hannibal en la casa de la ópera, estima que tiene el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse antes de que tenga que partir. Y entonces coloca el imposiblemente caro traje y todos sus accesorios en la cama, toma una ducha con un jabón liquido y shampoo del que está seguro Hannibal aprobará, sándalo con un toque de vainilla, se seca y se para enfrente del espejo de su baño con un rastrillo en su mano y crema de afeitar en la otra y  _considera_.

Históricamente, Will ha mantenido una buena capa de barba, porque estaba intentando pasar como un beta y la tosquedad añadida ayudaba esa ilusión. Cuando Will se rasura, tiende a lucir… no más joven, pero suave y  _delicado_.

Delicado, en una manera que sugiere pura vulnerabilidad omega, toda cremosa y suave piel que hace los alfas querer simultáneamente poner sus dientes en esa piel y  _marcar_ y aun así también los hace querer proteger, acoger la curvatura de su cara con la carne de sus manos o los arcos de sus cuellos, como si al hacerlo pudieran esconderlo del mundo, un tesoro solamente para ellos.

Naturalmente, ese era un efecto que, como un beta, se dejó crecer la barba para intentar evitarlo.

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora, Will sonríe, llena su barbilla con crema de afeitar y acerca el rastrillo hacia su cara.

Y se alista para el  _gran_ show.

**...α...β...Ω…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Así que… dividí otro capítulo en dos. Pienso que esto lo lleva 7 capítulos planeados, 2 interludios más y también un epílogo, porque? porque diablos no. Finales son para cobardes. Pero en serio, este fic resembla muy poco a los primeros 3 capítulos originales de porno y mpreg que iba a escribir cuando me tope primero con este prompt. Oh bueno, solo significa que puedo agregar tanto porno como quiera ;) También, los amo chicos, porque estaba intentando ser toda misteriosa en el capítulo pasado y ustedes chicos fueron, "de acuerdo, pero el porno no ha sido lastimado, cierto?" Eso me hizo sonreír en la mejor manera ;) Y además si, lo prometo, Tobías y Franklin aparecerán en la ópera en el siguiente capítulo, en realidad por esta vez. También será el último capítulo de murder husbands UST, si captan a lo que me refiero ;) Además Vagenda no es mi idea, así que puntos extras para quien sepa de qué programa de televisión proviene y Shannon no es el segundo nombre canon de Will. No tiene uno, pero recuerdo haber leído un fic donde ese era su nombre y pensé que era adorable y único, así que... lo pedí prestado. El siguiente capítulo debería ser más corto que este (esté simplemente... mutó), así que veré que puedo hacer para terminarlo lo más rápido posible :)
> 
> También, nadie cacho mi referencia literaria en el último capítulo (capítulo 3), pero siento que debo explicar el de este capítulo. La cuota de Dante es del libro/película Hannibal, donde Hannibal y Allegra Pazzi, la esposa del hombre que está intentando entregar a Hannibal a Mason Verger por dinero (y a quien Hannibal después destripa y cuelga de sus propias entrañas) recita el soneto. Es inferido que Hannibal lo dice como una advertencia a Pazzi y también como una referencia hacia Clarice, pero pienso que es una de las más oscuras y hermosas cosas que escuchado, y había querido usarlo en este fic desde entonces. Y entonces estaba intentando figurar que hacer para el crimen de Marissa Schurr y me di cuenta que totalmente encaja para la cosa que estoy haciendo de Hannigram. Allegra pregunta si Hannibal cree que de una sola mirada, un amor como ese pudiera existir. Supongo que podrías mirar a mi interludio de Hannibal, a ese momento cuando abre la puerta de su oficina y ve al Will verdadero y digamos que ese pequeño cuento retorcido es mi respuesta para esa pregunta. Así que, como siempre, reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas y disfruten.
> 
> PD. Hannibal totalmente dice que cree en eso también. Clarice, quien?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Hannibal es propiedad de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller, así como este Fanfiction lo es de Della19, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Uh… canibalismo? Sinceramente, si tengo que advertirte acerca de eso es muy probable que estés perdido. Nivel de violencia igual o menor al del show, nivel mucho más alto que el show de actividad sexual.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Nop. No me pertenece. Pero lo desearía...
> 
> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Un millón de gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes en lo referente a que tanto me tomo tener este capítulo listo. Son los mejores! Y como siempre, por favor lean la estúpidamente larga nota de autor al final también y disfruten :)
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Sorry por la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten ;) manténganse en casa y sigan las medidas sanitarias para evitar la propagación de COVID-19. Por cierto, creo que odiaran a la autora al final de este cap ;) y alguno de udes sabe si claiming tiene una traducción al español? tengo mucho que no leo fic ABO en español y no encontré el término en guías, lo mismo con rut :(

**Capítulo** **5**

**...α...β...Ω…**

" _You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"," –_  Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good

**...α...β...Ω…**

Piensa Will mientras que sube las escaleras de la Casa de Ópera de Baltimore, vestido en su lujoso traje, con sus mejillas libres de barba y sus rizos peinados con gel, que esto debió haber sido como se sintió Cenicienta.

Si su príncipe hubiera sido un psicópata caníbal, claro está.

No se le haría extraño que ese fuese el caso en los cuentos originales -esos hermanos Grimm eran bueno, perdón la broma, macabros.

Honestamente, ¿amputarse los dedos del pie para que le quedarán unas zapatillas?

 _Mal gusto_.

Ningún príncipe sería merecedor de eso.

 _Bueno_ , concede Will, vislumbrando a Hannibal en lo alto de las escaleras, un perfil impactante, cabeza volteada hacia la dirección contraria de Will, completamente demasiado  _comestible_ en su propio traje,  _tal vez no un príncipe_.

 _Su monstruo, por otra parte..._  piensa Will, desde su posición a mitad de las escaleras tiene el punto de vista perfecto para ver perfectamente como Hannibal se voltea, sus ojos buscando hasta que se posan en Will, y entonces la  _mirada_ que nace en su rostro -indefensa, con la boca abierta,  _anhelante_ y aún así enteramente depredatoria también- cuando finalmente lo encuentra le roba la  _respiración_.

Will, contrario a lo que parece ser la creencia popular, no es un virgen sonrojante. Will ha tenido compañeros betas y alfas, y está al tanto de su propio atractivo. En las raras ocasiones cuando Will se ha sentido con las ganas de arreglarse para una cita sus compañeros siempre fueron apropiadamente apreciativos del esfuerzo, y el calor en sus ojos o las palabras susurradas a sus oídos siempre lo confirmaban.

Pero  _nadie nunca_ había mirado a Will de la manera que Hannibal lo estaba mirando en ese instante, al mismo tiempo que descendía la escalera con un caminar depredatorio. Piensa Will tal vez que nadie nunca en la historia de  _toda la humanidad_  ha mirado a alguien de esa forma antes.

Porque no es sólo el absoluto, deseo animal  _básico_ que ve Will, es el oscuro y poderoso instinto que Hannibal está combatiendo de arrastrar a Will al pie de las escaleras y  _clamarlo_ enfrente de todas las esposas de sociedad aburridas y ricos maridos cornudos aquí, aunque Will admite, al mismo tiempo que siente una gota de lubricante rodar por su pierna, que esa parte ciertamente no lo lastima.

Pero no, no es  _sólo_ eso.

Más que nada, es la otra  _cosa_ que ve, la cosa calidad que no es menos peligrosa a pesar de su ternura. Ésa parte de esos ojos que le dicen a Will,  _me voy a quedar contigo. Te voy a llenar con la redondez de mis hijos hasta que olvides lo que se siente estar solo en tu propio cuerpo. Te voy a dar el mundo, te pondré en el trono al lado del mío y gobernaremos nuestro pequeño reino construido en muerte y belleza juntos. Te regalaré los corazones de todos aquellos que te hicieron derramar lágrimas, y haré lo mismo por nuestros hijos, porque serán lo mejor de nosotros, destruiré ciudades y derrocaré imperios por la familia que me darás_.

 _Oh ahí estás_ , esa mirada -esa terrible hermosa y ardiente mirada- dice, t _e he estado buscando toda mi vida_.

_Nunca te dejaré ir._

_Oh sí_ , piensa Will, con la boca dolorosamente seca,  _completamente vale la pena_.

"Luces…  _maniškis_ ", dice Hannibal deteniéndose en el escalón por encima de Will, manos empuñadas a sus lados como si estuviera asustado que fueran a rebelarse contra él y  _tocar_ , uñas un poco más que talones, voz tan  _ronca_ que hace a la palabra extranjera sonar como si estuviera haciendo  _arrastrada_ fuera de su garganta sobre videos rotos, y aunque Will no reconoce la palabra, puede adivinar a su naturaleza.

"¿Tomaré eso como un halago?" dice Will, empujando las palabras a través de su garganta seca, tirándole a una inseguridad penosa, como si no estuviera al tanto del absoluto fuego visceral que está en los ojos de Hannibal mientras se posan sobre la desnuda y perfectamente libre de marcas barbilla y mejillas de Will, sin vergüenza ni culpa alguna,  _hambriento_.

Tal vez proviniendo de un caníbal  _verdadero_ la mirada debería de preocupar a Will, pero ni siquiera necesita su empatía para decir que esa hambre es por un  _diferente_ tipo de carne.

Y aparte, para éste punto. Will está prácticamente  _famélico_.

"Lo era, te lo aseguro", le asegura Hannibal, y aunque su encanto un escudo instintivo contra el mundo, Will puede ver la sinceridad en él, un velo civilizado sobre la oscura tormenta agitándose que Hannibal está controlando con nada más que su fuerza de voluntad, al mismo tiempo que Hannibal termina, "Luces… muy  _bien_."

Y  _oh_ , las promesas oscuras en ese ronroneo son  _preciosas_ de hecho.

Satisfecho que la revaloración del vello facial haya sido una buena idea -y un poco preocupado de que si alarga este punto un poco más, va a arruinar el fino traje con su  _lubricante-_ Will lanza una mirada aceptante y sumisa, un hombre incómodo con halagos antes de que cambie el tema mientras empieza a seguir a Hannibal, finalmente tomando nota de sus alrededores, "No estoy atrasado, ¿lo estoy?, esperaba que hubiera más personas."

"No pensé que disfrutarías las formalidades antes del evento, así que te pedí venir a una hora en la que sabría habrían concluido," dice Hannibal, completamente demasiado  _alfa_ para ser modesto, aunque fingida y la mano guiándole en la espalda baja de Will no es mencionada ni tomada en cuenta mientras de que salen del recibidor y se adentran al Hall mismo, que Will nota está casi completamente lleno, "Espero no haber sobrepasado un límite."

"No," dice Will, pretendiendo no saber que el enunciado de Hannibal no era más que una pequeña cortesía, porque a Hannibal ciertamente  _no_ le importan los límites, pero sus palabras son ciertas de todos modos, ofrecidas como un regalo por debajo de pestañas omegas, "eso es muy considerado. Lo aprecio."

La sonrisa de Hannibal, mientras de que guía a Will a su asiento y toma el que se encuentra su lado es  _enteramente_ una de satisfacción alfa.

Y entonces, como si estuvieran esperando por Will y Hannibal solamente, con las luces apagándose, la plática muere, y una mujer adornada en oro sale al escenario, abre su boca y  _canta_.

Y Will deja la música, su hermoso premio, llenarlo.

Y  _escucha_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Will admite libremente que no tiene experiencia con la alta sociedad. Lo más cercano a lo que ha llegado a un concierto de ópera fue viendo esa escena en El Quinto Elemento con el extraterrestre azul, y duda que eso cuente. Los de Le Fontaine, la familia de su madre, puede que haya sido de viejo dinero, pero ellos habían desheredado a su hija alfa por el periodo que ella había estado emparejada al padre de Will, y habían tenido poco interés en la cría omega que ella había dejado atrás, especialmente después de que Bill había intercambiado el fondo del costo de la universidad de Will por volver a tener su apellido de soltero y cambiar el de su hijo también.

Perros callejeros no deseados eran mucho más fáciles de ignorar cuando no estuvieran avergonzando tu apellido de alta sociedad aparentemente.

Pero honestamente, cuando Will dice que no está amargado acerca del hecho de que no creció como un  _Le Fontaine de Nueva Orleans_  con todas las cadenas y juguetes que eso conlleva, lo dices en serio. Will ha visto demasiado como para tener el lujo de creer que el dinero resuelve los problemas de todos, y preferiría mil veces más la calidez silenciosa del genuino amor de Bill a la lujosa falsedad que sabe habría encontrado en la casa de su madre.

Aparte, significa que puede estar aquí, sin expectaciones coloreando su punto de vista y compartiendo esta experiencia con Hannibal.

Cuando la soprano llega a su nota más alta, hay una lágrima, sólamente una, juntándose en la esquina del ojo de Hannibal.

Will quiere  _probarla_.

Hay muy poco que Will no cambiaría por este momento ahora mismo.

Y aún así, Will está movido por la música. No cree que irá y comprará un CD de ella, o la descargara para su reproductor mp3, pero aquí, dónde está  _destinada_ a estar, Will no puede evitar ser movido por el momento, la emoción poderosa de todo. La empatía de Will siempre ha sido una mezcla entre maldición y bendición, y en ningún otro lado esto es más cierto que en la música. Will está diseñado para perderse asimismo, su mente una cosa que debe tratar de controlar como su estado natural es un deseo por explorar, por  _sumergirse_ y aunque la música no es tan oscura como los lugares a los que Jack lo lleva, no es menos seductiva en su atractivo.

Cómo consecuencia, en el pasado en escenarios como estos -conciertos y derivados- Will a menudo se forzaba asimismo a deambular, sólo un poco, para asegurarse que mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Y así por un segundo o dos Will se obliga a ignorar la música, el momento que está compartiendo con Hannibal, el pesado y tangible peso que es la presencia de Hannibal al lado de él, y mira hacia la multitud. Amas de casa de sociedad y su descendencia omega, aquí por la oportunidad de intentar y atraer un compañero alfa apropiadamente afluente, y esposos alfas aburridos, aquí para socializar. El ocasional fan genuino de la música dispersos a lo largo de la multitud, solamente lo suficiente como para no dejar un sabor amargo en su boca por el absoluto  _desperdicio_ de un concierto como este en el resto de ellos.

Y entonces, justo como cuando estaba apunto de dirigir su atención de nuevo a la soprano -y, él admite, de nuevo hacia Hannibal- hay algo que atrae su atención. El sentimiento de ojos llenos de odio en la parte trasera de su cuello, aún a través de la habitación concurrida tiene a Will dirigiendo su propia mirada a la fuente, curioso y cauteloso todo a la vez hacia la causa. El trabajo de Will ciertamente no lo hace el tipo más popular y si de alguna forma hizo a un enemigo peligroso quien también parece disfrutar la música clásica -Hannibal, si nada más, es ciertamente prueba de que no todos los psicópatas se encuentran sin buen gusto- por lo tanto Will quiere estar enterado de eso, para poder tomar los pasos apropiados y lidiar con el.

Y entonces mira, y después simplemente está  _anonadado_.

La mirada ardiente y llena de odio proviene de un hombre en la parte trasera, cabello oscuro y con una barba castaña y un poco más obeso que lo que es aceptado socialmente. Y aún así, es un completo extraño para Will. Demasiado sumiso para ser una amenaza, para hacer un asesino, completamente vacío de alguna confidencia alfa o presencia y aún así sin la figura adecuada para ser un omega -su sobrepeso y brusquedad gritan beta- y esos son los dos hechos que tienen a Will fuera un omega, sería un caso lo suficientemente simple -puede que Will no entienda la alta sociedad, pero fue a la preparatoria- el omega que aparece con el alfa más popular es siempre tratado con algún tipo de envidia, y Will como el desconocido, omega soltero don nadie que está repentinamente del brazo de un purasangre del estatus de Hannibal estaba esperando algo de eso.

Pero, aún de su mirada discreta alrededor de la concurrida habitación, Will puede decir que el veneno del hombre no es tan simple como eso. Es envidia, seguramente, pero no es enteramente sexual, y Will no lo puede deducir desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pero -lo que sea que es- es ciertamente inofensivo, y no lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerlo alejado de Hannibal y la música, y entonces Will gira su cabeza y remueve al hombre de sus periferia, pero mientras lo hace su mirada roza la del hombre que se encuentra al lado de este pequeño y odioso obeso, y ahí lo  _encuentra_.

Sutilmente alfa, sin el poder de la presencia de Hannibal, pero sin al menos algún tipo de clase. Piel oscura como el chocolate amargo y ojos negros que combinan, los cuales se topan con los de Will con una luz muy  _particular_ que Will solamente ha visto en una pequeña parte de la población.

Inteligentes, sofisticados, psicópatas alfas.

 _Bueno hola_ , esa mirada dice,  _¿que tenemos aquí?_

 _Simplemente no puedo_ _**esperar** _ _a descubrir qué es lo que te hace reaccionar._

 _Baltimore Maryland_ , piensa Will con un suspiro,  _la capital mundial de los asesinos seriales._

¿Cómo es que  _todos_ lo encuentran a  _él_?

Pero aún así este nuevo monstruo en el tablero no lo ofrece nada más que curiosidad, y eso ciertamente no es suficiente para mantener a Will alejado de Hannibal, quien está esperanzadoramente ofreciéndole mucho más que eso, y la música, qué está sonando tentadoramente, y entonces Will aleja su mirada del hombre sin pensarlo, y la regresa a la soprano y periféricamente, la presencia abrumadora de  _Hannibal_ , y, solamente por un segundo, se deja hacer inmerecido.

Si tuviera que, piensa Will que podría vivir en este momento, en el retumbar de la música y la calidez de Hannibal, la  _chispa_ tangible que siente cada vez que Hannibal  _oh tan_  deliberadamente toca su costado.

Cree Will  _poder ver_ el atractivo de la ópera después de todo.

Y entonces la soprano aumenta su volumen, llega a su crescendo final y Will está indefenso para hacer nada más que  _sentir_ el peso absoluto de la cruda  _emoción_ en su voz, y entonces Will cierra sus ojos, y por un segundo, se deja asimismo  _caer_.

Cuando Hannibal y él se paran sincronizadamente si incitación alguna para aplaudir, y Hannibal le dirige una mirada tan llena de  _promesas_ que Will casi se siente  _mareado_ con ella, Will sabes que Hannibal lo ha atrapado.

Oh si, piensa Will que pudiera ser convencido a asistir algo parecido como esto de nuevo después de que estuvieran apareados, pero  _solamente_ si Hannibal lo pidiera de la manera correcta.

No hay necesidad de hacerlo fácil para el hombre después de todo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

A pesar de toda la 'consideración' de Hannibal en permitirle a Will evitar las formalidades al inicio, Will sabe que un hombre del estatus de Hannibal no puede evitar al menos un poco de socialización después del evento, y después del concierto Will está en un suficiente buen humor que aún el tratar con las personas que frecuentan este tipo de eventos no lo desanimaría.

Además, aunque sólo lo admita en la privacidad de su propia mente, a Will actualmente le gusta la idea de que Hannibal quiera presumir -el pensar que es lo suficientemente especial como para merecer envidia, o lo suficientemente hermoso como para ameritar ser un festín para la vista.

Will le va a echar la culpa a sus instintos omegas latentes que está recientemente volviendo a experimentar, y también en su enteramente sincero deseo de ser cogido por dicho alfa muy pronto,  _por favor_.

Honestamente, admite que el cambio mental de 'Will es amigo y no comida' probablemente le tomó algo de tiempo y voluntad a Hannibal, y aprecia dicha voluntad, pero ahora mismo -vestido en ropas que Hannibal compró, oliendo a Hannibal y siendo escoltado discretamente alrededor de la habitación para ser presumido por Hannibal- dicha voluntad es mayormente sólo excruciantemente frustrante.

En serio, podrían estar cogiendo  _ahora mismo_.

Excruciantemente  _frustrante_.

Dado que Will realmente va arruinar su traje si mantiene esa línea de pensamiento, una vez más deja a su mente deambular, regresando a la conversación que Hannibal está teniendo con la Sra. Komeda -una omega con ojos afilados quien,cuando la mirada de Hannibal estaba alejada, le había dado a Will una mirada que decía,  _sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo y lo apruebo_ \- quien está molestando a Hannibal acerca del hecho de que no ha realizado una cena en largo tiempo.

Will duda que esa sería su actitud si supiera exactamente de  _quienes_ esas cenas estaban realmente hechas, pero honestamente, realmente le agrada. Alguien quien tiene el valor de molestar a Hannibal, un hombre quien exuda depredador de su mismo nivel genético, tiene una estrella dorada en el libro de Will. Dicho eso, Will también está el tanto del hecho que las siguientes preguntas muy probablemente serán acerca de su propia presencia, y tanto como piense que le gusta esta mujer,  _ciertamente_ no es demasiado, y entonces Will trata de dejar esa conversación escaneando con sus ojos la multitud para encontrar una distracción.

Y entonces tiene éxito, e inmediatamente lo lamenta.

Dicha distracción pasa a ser un particular par de ojos oscuros que están mirando a Will  _solamente_ un poco demasiado cerca, y un par de ojos celosos a lado suyo, que ha notado la dirección en que la mirada de su compañero se ha movido.

Y ahora, ambos están haciendo su camino hacia donde Hannibal y él se encuentran.

Oh, esto  _no_ va terminar bien.

El chaparro hombre obeso los alcanza primero, velocidad nacida de ansiedad nerviosa mientras que su amigo está pocos pasos detrás de él, el caminar despreocupado de un depredador. El alfa huele a algo sutil, algún tipo de flor mezclada con algo que le recuerde a Will a resina, mientras que el beta huele a desesperación amarga y… ¿queso?

De acuerdo entonces.

"Hola," Hannibal se dirige lacónicamente al obeso beta, solamente a la insistencia de la Sra. Komeda, quien tiene una mirada en sus ojos que dice que ha leído la situación correctamente, y se encuentra completamente divertida por ella.

Dado que el beta está mirando a Hannibal como si el colgara la luna, Will no puede culparla por ello.

"Hola," borbotea el beta, ignorando completamente el desinterés en el tono de Hannibal, voz efusiva con algo de emoción que le recuerda a Will a una adolescente de 13 años con un crush, "Es  _tan_ bueno verte."

La mirada en el rostro de Hannibal -dolida, pero como si estuviera intentando ocultarla- le hace a Will desear realmente haber traído su cámara a este evento.

"Soy Franklyn Froideveaux," el beta -Franklyn- dice desvergonzadamente, ahora a Will, como si fuera algún tipo de alardeo que lo haría verse mejor que Will, "Soy un paciente del Dr. Lecter."

"Will Graham," dice Will, manteniendo su mirada en el piso mayormente en un esfuerzo de resistir la urgencia de rodar sus ojos y deteniéndose asimismo de responder, 'sería su paciente también, pero me quiere coger hasta que un bebé salga así que me mantiene fuera de los libros', en vez concluyendo con el simple -y correcto, si incompleta- declaración, "Amigo."

Franklyn luce un poco como si Will le acabara de decir que Santa Claus no existe.

"Will es un muy talentoso perfilador quien trabaja con el FBI en casos de alto perfil," interviene Hannibal suavemente, una pizca de orgullo alfa en su tono mientras que se voltea lo suficiente como para indicar que está presumiendo a Will, y la realización de lo que está haciendo Hannibal trae una mirada al rostro de Franklyn que Will solamente pudiera describir como 'infante con el corazón roto'.

Will está un poco preocupado de que Franklyn vaya a empezar a llorar.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Will cacha a la Sra. Komeda excusarse así misma con una mano sobre su boca que Will apostaría el rancho metafórico está cubriendo algún tipo de risa socialmente inapropiada.

Will siente un gran monto de hermandad con ella en ese mismo instante.

Franklin se recupera bien, esto Will se lo concede, mientras que ataca de nuevo, un niño tratando de presumir su nuevo y brillante juguete a una figura de autoridad en un desesperado movimiento por aprobación, señalando al hombre a su lado, "Este es mi mejor amigo, Tobías."

 _Y oh,_  piensa Will, al mismo tiempo que Tobias ignora a Hannibal y Franklin completamente, su mirada como un láser concentrado solamente en Will,  _este va a ser problemático_.

"Tobías Budge," se introduce el hombre asimismo, voz suave y sutilmente alfa como el resto de él, y ofrece su mano extendida a Will, quien la toma nada más por el impulso inconsciente de una convención social, no queriendo hacer una escena y esperando un rápido apretar de manos. "Soy el dueño y propietario de Chordophone String Shop. Las mejores cuerdas de intestino de gato en todo Baltimore," continua Tobías, orgullo en su tono por su trabajo, una alardeo alfa sutil, con la mano de Will aún en la suya, "Es un placer conocerte."

Y entonces levanta la mano de Will hacia su boca, y rosas sus labios contra dedos inertes.

Tobías Budge. Inteligente, sofisticado, psicópata alfa.

Quien lo quiere coger.

Will, en su periferia, vea Hannibal exponer sus dientes en una sonrisa que sería familiar en el rostro de un tiburón.

Oh, sí, esto va a terminar en un  _gran_  monto de sangre.

Will se pregunta qué tan grande sería el cheque que Hannibal tendría que escribirle a la Casa de la Ópera para pagar por limpiar la sangre de sus alfombras.

Además, el motivo por dicho cheque probablemente sería un poco difícil de explicar.

 _Realmente_  no es el momento para eso.

"Eso es... bueno," dice Will tan lacónicamente como puede, extrayendo su mano cuidadosamente de la de Tobías y devolviéndola a la calidez del cuerpo de Hannibal, un gesto clásico omega de apaciguamiento que Will espera ayudará a retrasar el derramamiento de dicha sangre hasta un... momento más apropiado. Parece funcionar, al menos un poco, por qué Hannibal se destensa, sólo un poco en respuesta, haciendo su cuerpo más suave y acogedor para permitirle a Will que encaje en él, dirigiendo su atención hacia Will y alejándola de Tobías.

"No pude evitar de notar que tanto disfrutaste del show," continúa Tobías, completamente inmutado, una vez más solamente para Will, excluyendo a un anonadado-e-intentando-de-esconder-su-dolor-Franklyn y a un glacialmente asesino Hannibal de la conversación completamente,"¿Tocas?"

Honestamente, si Will no estuviera seguro de que Hannibal fuera a matar a Tobías, la rudeza sería probablemente suficiente en sí mismo.

"Lo lamento, pero no," dice Will, mayormente hacia el suelo, la presencia de Hannibal un cable de alta tensión encendido al lado de él, y Will le dirige una mirada a Franklyn para tratar y de dispersar la tensión incómoda que se ha formado alrededor de ellos. Franklyn, sin embargo, no ayuda en lo absoluto -el hombre en sí debería de haber estado más bien portando un cartel sobre su cabeza que dijera  _¿¡porque nadie nunca me ama!?,_  y a eso, Will no puede evitar pero sentir por un segundo empatía por Franklyn. Un beta que no puede decidir si quiere ser un alfa o estar  _con_  uno, y demasiado consciente del hecho de que no puede tener ninguna de esas cosas. Esta escena en particular -ignorado completamente por dos alfas que él mantiene en alta estima en favor de un omega cualquiera- debe ser algo de sus peores pesadillas.

Honestamente, dado el hecho de que la última vez que Will intervino en la disputa entre dos alfas sobre un omega él había sido un policía y había recibido un disparo, piensa Will que cambiaría posiciones con él, al menos por ese momento.

Pero no por ninguno de los otros. Esos le pertenecían solamente a él.

"No te preocupes," ronroneó suavemente Tobías, la diversión en sus ojos demasiado afilada para ser ignorante exactamente del tipo de oso que estaba molestando, su voz una invitación mientras que termina, "Quizá podrías venir por una lección algún día. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer hermosa música juntos."

Hannibal hace un ruido que puede ser mejor descrito como un  _gruñido_.

Will despiadadamente ignora que tan  _caliente_ es eso en favor de no tener que ayudar a escapar a su no-terapeuta y no-aún-pareja de la cárcel por genocidio -y si, Will ciertamente tiene un problema con el hecho de qué peleas de dominancia entrar alfas que resultan en muerte no son consideradas asesinatos pero este  _ciertamente_ no es el momento para eso- favorece mejor el entrelazar sus dedos con los de Hannibal que se encuentran empuñados y los acaricia, reconfortantemente, una exhibición omega de sumisión e intimidad a la que Hannibal claramente responde también, acomodando los dedos de Will dentro los suyos como si los protegiera del mundo.

Extrañamente, es Franklyn quien provee el escape que Will está desesperadamente buscando al mismo tiempo que dice dentro del silencio incómodo, "Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos," su voz más una plegaria que un comando o un gesto de cortesía, pero Will aprovecha la oportunidad de todas formas, respondiendo por ambos, Hannibal y él mismo, "Nosotros también," y entonces, cómo una idea tardía y difícilmente sincera, "Fue un placer conocerlos."

Franklyn, en un esfuerzo para apresurar a Tobías, no se toma el tiempo de responder, aunque Tobías le dirige una mirada que dice volúmenes.

Will intencionadamente lo ignora.

Después de la partida de Franklyn, Hannibal no dice mucho y Will no lo presiona, manteniendo asimismo cerca de Hannibal mientras de que hace solamente las más necesarias de las despedidas y permitiéndose ser dirigido fuera del salón de la ópera y hacia el estacionamiento sin ninguna queja o discusión, al tanto del hecho de que Hannibal había sido empujado más allá de lo apropiado esa noche.

Esta no era una noche para ninguna... manipulación más afilada.

Un juego largo, después de todo. Manejado con cuidado.

"Tuve un tiempo realmente asombroso contigo esta noche," dice Will finalmente parado al lado de su carro, y lo omega tímido, pero todo, desde la mirada en sus ojos hasta el tono de su voz es sincero, para así sutilmente preparar la escena para el halago muy necesitado de la segunda declaración de Will, "ciertamente mucho mejor que la cena con ese amigo de Beverly."

"Es bueno escuchar eso," dice Hannibal, Will puede ver algo de la tensión drenarse de él a la declaración sutil de que él es un mejor alfa para Will que el amigo de Beverly, su instintiva satisfacción alfa sirviendo para proveerle con el control suficiente que Will lo observa poniéndose de nuevo la máscara, todo un alfa satisfecho mientras de que ronronea, "Estoy contento de que hayas disfrutado la experiencia."

Y entonces, sin señal alguna, sin ningún gesto que Will pudiera haber leído su intención de, Hannibal toma la mano de Will, la misma que Budge Había sostenido -y la brinda suavemente hacia su boca y presiona un beso ahí que no podría ser interpretado como nada más pero exactamente lo que es.

_Una declaración de posesión._

"Duerme bien, mi querido Will," ronronea Hannibal, dejando a ir a Will con una mirada que prácticamente  _incinera_ sus terminaciones nerviosas, y entonces sin palabra alguna Hannibal Lecter camina hacia la oscuridad del estacionamiento y desaparece dentro de la noche como una bestia mitológica de los tiempos de antaño.

 _Sí_ , piensa Will mientras de qué siente el indistinguible  _chorro_ de lubricante recorriendo su pierna,  _va a necesitar una tintorería infernal para salvar la parte trasera de esos pantalones de vestir._

**...α...β...Ω…**

La primera cosa que Will hace cuando llega a casa, aparte de alimentar a sus perros, es sentarse y abrir su laptop, para entrar al traductor de google. Por qué de todas las cosas -la verdadera  _montaña rusa_  de las cosas- que pasaron esa noche, Will aún no ha olvidado el hecho de que su apariencia hizo que Hannibal olvidará cómo hablar en inglés por un corto, hermoso segundo, y que, aún más que su mano aún hormigueante, tiene el interés de Will. Y entonces, después de algunos pasos mal dados -no tanto algo fonético como sonó, naturalmente- Will se topa con la palabra que Hannibal le había ronroneando, ciertamente irreconocible por la grava en su voz.

Y ho, es ciertamente  _interesante_.

Maniškis, muestra la pantalla. Lenguaje de origen, Lituanes. Pronombre.

¿Significado?

 _Mío_.

Que Will casi se haya acabado las baterías de su juguete favorito después de esa pequeña revelación realmente no es el asunto de nadie más que el suyo.

Will se va a dormir pensando en la calidez de los labios de Hannibal sobre su mano y se pregunta qué  _hermosa_ y terrible arte lo espera en la mañana.

**...α...β...Ω…**

_Esto_ , piensa Will con un suspiro, parado cerca de la escena del crimen matutina,  _no era lo que tenía en mente_.

Chelos de garganta.

Jodidos  _chelos de garganta_.

Definitivamente hay algo en el agua aquí.

Pero divaga.

Will difícilmente necesita su pequeño truco de fiesta para saber quién es el responsable por este asesinato. Un niño de cinco años podría poner a Tobías Budge, psicópata inteligente y Dueño y Propietario de la Tienda de Cuerdas de Cordófonos, conocido por sus cuerdas de 'intestino de gato' y al chelo humano juntos, y llegar a la respuesta correcta.

Aún así, dado que Will no va a revelar exactamente ni voluntariamente  _porque_ sabe eso, hace un espectáculo de ello, yendo a través de las mociones de su pequeño truco de fiesta, viendo el mensaje de la manera que Tobias quería que fuera visto.

Honestamente, por todo lo que prefiere más los regalos de cortejo de Hannibal a esto, debe al menos admitir que es, sí nada más, asombroso.

El simbolismo, sin embargo es como un trauma de fuerza bruta.

Hablando en serio,  _¿podríamos crear hermosa música juntos?_

No exactamente Dante.

Esto también es algo que Will no está dispuesto a compartir con el público en general.

"Es una serenata. Creo que quiere mostrarle a alguien que también puede tocar," dice Will en vez a Jack y al equipo formado -después de haber soportado sus bromas de buena naturaleza acerca de su falta de cabello facial- y olvida mencionar que él es ese  _alguien_ al que se está refiriendo también.

Hay una vena pulsando en la frente de Jack. Will piensa que probablemente no es una muy buena señal.

"El destripador y ahora este tipo," interviene Zeller, con un tono sarcástico, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, "¿Qué es esto, la temporada de apareamiento de psicópatas?"

 _Bueno ahora que lo mencionas,_  piensa Will con miserablemente, y aún así suelta una pequeña sonrisa a la respuesta de Price de, "No odies porque los psicópatas tengan una mejor partida que tu," eso hace a Beverly carcajear, a Zeller balbucear y hasta logra que la vena pulsante en la frente de Jack reseda un poco.

Espera hasta después, cuando están de vuelta en Cuántico, para presentarle a Beverly una pequeña imagen de las páginas de sociedad, de Hannibal y él mismo en sus trajes, con el brazo de Hannibal en su espalda, el título leyendo  _Dr. Lecter y acompañante_.

El sonido que hace puede ser mejor descrito como un 'chillido'.

Después de todo, Will cree que va a ser un buen día.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Will termina en la oficina de Hannibal esa tarde para discutir alguna u otra cosa para Jack acerca del caso del maestro, y dado que es su primera vez viendo al hombre después de que beso su mano en la ópera, Will puede decir que Hannibal se está muriendo por que Will lo traiga a la conversación y pueda hablar acerca de ello sin ser su idea. Y para ser justos, cualquier persona racional lo traería a la conversación -una pregunta acerca de intenciones, un reclamo por respuestas,  _lo que fuera_.

Will no lo menciona  _en absoluto_.

Él ya ha mencionado que tan  _irracional_ es.

Hay una vena que está empezando a pulsar en el cuello de Hannibal.

Es  _glorioso_.

Y entonces, porque es Hannibal no está dispuesto a traer el tema, terminan discutiendo actualmente el caso del maestro, y dado que ambos están evitando el hecho de que saben quién es el asesino, no es la discusión más productiva que hayan tenido.

Pero no se encuentra sin su propio humor.

"¿Todavía estás escuchando la serenata de este asesino detrás de tus ojos?" pregunta Hannibal, después que Will coloca sus manos sobre su rostro para esconder una sonrisilla y Will lo cree genuinamente medio preocupado y furiosamente medio celoso, considera eso una aceptable respuesta.

"Bueno," dice Will irónicamente, pensando en Tobías y su oferta de  _crear hermosa música_  con algo de desdén, "Es nuestra canción."

La vena en el cuello de Hannibal está  _definitivamente_ pulsando ahora.

Will tiene que morderse la lengua para reprimir una sonrisa cuando las siguientes palabras salen de la boca de Hannibal -después en una no muy sutil mirada al arma de Will- son tal vez como debería entrevistar a 'ese hombre que conocieron en la ópera- Tobías Budge,' ya que su paciente Franklyn había mencionado que Tobías estaba hora proveyendo a la sinfonía con trombones.

Solamente por investigación, por supuesto.

Will simplemente le agradece por la gran idea y le dice que va a hacer justamente eso.

Will carga su pistola en su carro solamente por si acaso y considera exactamente qué es lo que va a hacer con esta oportunidad en particular.

Después de todo, este no es el famoso amigo de Beverly.

Muy pocas personas van a extrañar a Tobías Budge cuando éste ya no esté.

Ciertamente no lo hará Will.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Se le ocurre a Will, mientras que se hace camino a la tienda de Tobías Budge, instructor chelista alfa, creador de instrumentos con cuerdas humanas y indudablemente un psicópata -todo en la indirecta menos sutil del alfa que lo  _está_ cortejando- que otro omega pueda estar ofendido por este escenario.

Bueno, amenda, algún otro omega racional muy probablemente saldría corriendo y gritando en la noche al mero pensamiento de este escenario, pero quitando eso de la ecuación, una ofensa muy probablemente jugaría un papel.

Y aún así, Will prefiere pensar que esto es una señal positiva más que negativa, considerando todo. Él no es tan tonto como para pensar que Hannibal no ha anotado al menos que Will está ciertamente sujeto a su interés, incluso si no cree que todavía se haya dado cuenta de lo ... interesado que está Will.

Y aún así, Will también sabe que Hannibal no ha hecho ningún movimiento aún porque no quiere ceder ante Will y dejarlo tener la mano superior. Hannibal quiere a Will, pero quiere a Will en sus términos y Will ciertamente no le va a dar eso a Hannibal. No tiene la más mínima intención de ser uno de esos omegas que dejan a sus alfas gobernar sus vidas -Will quiere un compañero, un igual- y sabe que Hannibal tiene el potencial de serlo.

Claro, también se da cuenta que, al ser un monstruoso controlador obsesivo compulsivo -y por supuesto, un psicópata- Hannibal simplemente no va a ofrecerle esa carta blanca, lo cual es el porqué de que Will necesita ser el ganador de esta primera etapa en su pequeña guerra. Será imposible luchar todas las otras batallas que espera tendrán una vez que ya estén emparejados si se rinde y pierde la guerra, y Will no ha llegado tan lejos solamente para rendirse tan cerca de la meta. Y llegando otra vez al punto original, es porque piensa que Hannibal enviándolo a él, por todos los efectos, a matar a Budge es una buena idea. Si Hannibal quisiera un omega que fuera su perrito faldero simplemente mataría a Tobías él mismo como el Destripador o como otra persona. Que le haya dado la oportunidad a Will -que haya confiado en él con esto- es un buen indicador de que Hannibal está buscando una pareja que pueda hacer su compañero verdadero, alguien con fuerza y oscuridad equivalente a la suya propia.

En muchas formas, enviar a Will por Tobías es una prueba.

 _Por supuesto_ , Will piensa mientras que entra a la tienda de Tobías, volteando el letrero de abierto para que diga cerrado mientras lo hace,  _Will tiene una prueba propia._

"Ah, William," dice Tobías, mirando hacia su entrada, y el alargamiento del nombre de Will no es ni la mitad de placentero a cuando Hannibal lo hace. Sus ojos están oscuros del excitamiento, un depredador que ha encontrado un nuevo juguete y quiere presumirlo, quiere  _jugar_ mientras que dice, con satisfacción alfa cubriendo su tono, "Sabía que vendrías. Dime, ¿qué opinas de mi obsequio?"

"Tenía su encanto," se permite Will, porque eso al menos es la verdad, antes de levantar su mirada hacia Tobías y decir, con sólo el monto adecuado de condescendencia burlona, "pero a comparación de la otra oferta que he recibido era… notablemente amateur."

Que la siguiente cosa que Will se encuentra haciendo es mantener su mano a nivel de su rostro para que un Tobías enfurecido no termine ahorcándolo hasta la muerte con la cuerda de un chelo habría sido una sorpresa para cualquier otra persona pero no para Will.

Para Will, sin embargo, es simplemente el resultado esperado de un movimiento bien jugado.

Will añade  _impulsividad_ a la lista de razones del por qué Tobías no sería una buena pareja .

Con esto en mente, Will le da un cabezazo preciso en el rostro a Tobías, y usa el momento del hombre para liberarse del cable y apuntarle con su propia arma, efectivamente manteniendo a Tobías en un solo lugar.

Dado que su propia mano está sangrando de donde fue cortada por la cuerda, Will no se siente en lo más mínimo culpable de haber roto la nariz de Tobías.

"No me dejaste terminar," dice Will pacientemente, como si no estuviera apuntando un arma al hombre quien acababa de intentar estrangular la vida fuera de él con una cuerda de un instrumento, dándole a su mano una mirada cursoria y declarandola mayormente con una herida superficial antes de aventarle a Tobías un pañuelo que se encontraba en una silla cercana para su nariz.

"Mis disculpas," dice Tobías, su voz un poco obstruida por el pañuelo, pero con el encanto jovial aún claro, la calma de Will restaurando la levedad de vuelta en sus ojos mientras de que se recalibraba, ajustando ese nuevo conocimiento dentro de su esquema existente para Will y, aparentemente encontrándolo de su agrado, lo invita sonriendo a seguir, "Continúa."

"Tengo una mejor oferta  _ahora_ ," dice Will guiándolo, para que no haya duda acerca de quién está hablando, y le pone solamente el suficiente sentimiento para parecer genuino en su interés, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer sospechoso, "pero si tú fueras a… mejorar esa oferta, entonces podríamos considerar… crear algo de música juntos."

Claramente funciona porque un brillo terrible aparece en los ojos de Tobías mientras dice, oscuro y enamorado, "Eres una cosa rara y hermosa, ¿no es así?, Me vas a dar unos hijos  _exquisitos_."

"Veremos," dice Will, completamente un omega desinteresado antes de gentilmente y sarcásticamente levantar una ceja juguetonamente, "¿No tienes que estar en algún otro lugar ahora mismo?"

"Espera justo aquí," dice Tobías arrastrando las palabras, todo un depredador alfa arrogante, mientras que recoge solamente su abrigo y la cuerda -ningún omega tomaría un alfa que  _tuvo_ que usar un arma para ganar una pelea de dominancia- que aún sigue cubierta con la sangre de Will, algo que se vuelve obvio por el olfateo que Tobías le da y la mirada que le dirige, "y volveré con un  _buen_ regalo para ti."

 _Lo dudo mucho,_  piensa Will mientras ve su espalda desaparecer.

¿Y entonces?

Y entonces Will dirige la mirada hacia su reloj, y  _espera_.

Son 15 minutos de camino manejando desde la tienda de de música de Tobías hasta la oficina de Hannibal, donde ambos, Tobías y él, saben que Hannibal estará. Si Will cuenta al menos cinco minutos -mejor diez, probablemente, para ser bondadoso, por qué habrá algún bravado alfa de seguro que retrasará la operación completa- entonces eso le deja veinticinco minutos antes de que Hannibal esté llamando a alguien para reportar un incidente -defensa propia no será algo muy difícil de alegar para un hombre del intelecto de Hannibal- y Will no quiere interrumpir nada antes de ese instante.

Se le ocurre, mientras que examina los chelos en la tienda de Budge y se pregunta cuántos de ellos están hechos con intestinos de humanos, que cualquier otro omega probablemente se sentiría un poco preocupado por la seguridad de su alfa sabiendo que un asesino se dirige hacia él.

Will solamente se siente… seguro. Puede que Tobías Budge sea un psicópata inteligente pero no está en la liga de Hannibal en ninguna instancia. Honestamente, Si Will fuera un mejor hombre, puede que se sintiera un poco culpable acerca de enviar a Tobías hacia Hannibal para ser asesinado en la esperanza que esa pequeña acción pudiera traer a la superficie las feromonas de celo de Hannibal.

La sonrisa que se encuentra en el rostro de Will cuando se sienta en su carro 15 minutos después y empieza a manejar hacia la oficina de Hannibal probablemente lo certifica como un 'mal hombre.'

Bueno, eso y su respuesta cuando responde el teléfono y el nombre que aparece en el identificador de llamadas es el de  _Jack Crawford._

"Jack, he estado tratando de llamarte. El jodido teléfono se murió y tuve que usar el cargador del carro," dice Will, inyectando solamente el monto correcto de frustración paniquiada en su voz mientras de que dicen los demás rápidamente, sabiendo que su presencia en la tienda de música de Budge necesitará una historia oficial en el futuro, "El maestro, es el dueño de una tienda de música llamado Tobías Budge. Lo confronte pero se escapó y no sé dónde está."

"Está en la oficina del Dr. Lecter," dice la voz de Jack, grave y pesada, "y está muerto. Fue allí a matar a un paciente del Dr. Lecter y después de que lo hizo Lecter logró vencerlo. Lo mató en defensa propia. Estoy a punto de llegar -te necesitaré ahí lo más pronto posible."

" _Mierda_ ," dice Will, y se asegura de que la gigante y brillante sonrisa que agracio su rostro no aparezca en su voz, mientras que dirige su carro hacia la calle de la oficina de Hannibal, "Ahí estaré."

Hannibal mató a un alfa rival, por Will, a plena luz del día, y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para lograr pasarlo como defensa propia al FBI.

Will está tan cerca de todo lo que siempre había querido, que puede  _saborearlo_.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Cuando Will entra la oficina de Hannibal la primera cosa que ve son dos bolsas de cadáveres, y por el olor determina que son el desafortunado Franklyn Froideveaux y el arrogante de Tobías Budge.

La segunda cosa que ve es Hannibal, sangrante pero victorioso sobre el rival que Will le envió, y la  _mirada_ en esos ojos oscuros cuando ve a Will -oscuros y posesivos y aún así increíblemente  _aliviados-_ Will para de ver algo más.

"Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras muerto," dice Hannibal mientras que Will camina hacia él, una íntima confesión solamente para Will, y hay algo en su tono, algo tan verdadero que hace a Will preguntarse si cada palabra dicha antes por este hombre fue una mentira.

Porque Will, Will puede ver que realmente lo dice  _enserio_. Hannibal, quien pesa y selecciona y reflexiona acerca de cada palabra que escapa de sus labios, dice esa porque es la única que podría haber escogido. Hannibal mató a Tobías no porque fuera un rival, ni porque fuera su naturaleza. Hannibal lo hizo porque pensó que Tobías había matado a Will.

Hannibal estaba  _asustado_ por él.

Cuando Hannibal acepta la oferta de Will de llevarlo a su casa, piensa acerca de un término de ajedrez que a su viejo maestro particularmente le había gustado.

Zugzwang.

El punto en el juego de ajedrez cuando un jugador se da cuenta de que inevitablemente le harán jaquemate. Tiene que decidir entre rendirse o jugar hasta el agridulce fin.

Will se pregunta si Hannibal sabe que ya perdido.

 _Pero honestamente_ , piensa, estacionándose en la cochera de la casa de Hannibal,  _está bien_.

Éste es el único juego en donde ganas aun perdiendo.

**...α...β...Ω…**

Terminan en la cocina, porque por supuesto que lo hacen, y sin ninguna palabra Hannibal desaparece y vuelve aparecer un momento después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y Will le da su mano herida sin pregunta alguna, difícilmente va a protestar a la oportunidad de tener las manos de Hannibal sobre él. Will se mantiene callado mientras de que Hannibal trabaja eficazmente, su habilidad como cirujano mezclándose bien con su instinto como alfa de proteger y eliminar la presencia del -ahora muerto- alfa rival.

Will estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que eso no lo hizo sentirse un poco más  _cálido_ por dentro.

"En los días de antaño," dice Will, mientras que Hannibal está aplicando la gasa a su mano, silenciosa y gentilmente, rompiendo el silencio, porque está demasiado cerca como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad, "después de que un alfa había derrotado a su rival, demostrado su dominancia sobre los inferiores de la especie, le hubiera sido regalado el omega de su interés, suyo para tomarlo, para aparearlo y para  _preñarlo_ , como un trofeo."

Y entonces, una declaración susurrada a los oscuros ojos de Hannibal que ahora se habían postrado en los suyos propios y a los monstruos que habitan ahí, hambrientos y  _anhelantes_ , "Para el vencedor, va el botín."

"Sí, pero ahora somos.. civilizados," responde Hannibal lentamente, dedos casi inconscientemente acariciando la mano vendada de Will, y hay algo como  _reluctancia_ en su voz mientras dice, "No practicamos esas costumbres más."

_Jaque mate._

"Lástima," dice Will simplemente, exponiendo su cuello a Hannibal y finalmente, finalmente dejando cada onza de  _sentimiento_  -cada emoción oscura y  _primitiva_ , proveniente de ese cerebro reptil de antaño- que tiene mostrarse en sus ojos y entonces  _espera_.

¿Y Hannibal?

Hannibal se  _quiebra_.

Con una gracia salvaje que Will está seguro le sirve muy bien como un asesino serial Hannibal viene hacia él, atrapando a Will contra la encimera, la violencia de ello no perturbada ni un poco por los labios que chocan contra los suyos, forzosos y demandantes y  _consumidores_.

Y  _todo_ lo que Will siempre había querido.

Y entonces Will se deja ir con el momento de Hannibal, abriendo su boca para que Hannibal la destroce y palpando hacia abajo, agarra dos puñados de ese  _glorioso_ trasero para así poder inclinada sus caderas y finalmente encontrarse con esa dureza con la que  _tanto_ había disfrutado haber soñando.

Y  _oh_ ,  _no_ decepciona.

Hannibal hace un sonido dentro de su boca que es difícilmente humano en respuesta -un sonido primitivo y animal y  _básico_ \- que tiene a la primera corriente de lubricante chorreando en los muslos de Will, y entonces arranca su boca de la de Will para traer sus dientes al cuello de Will en un movimiento que no puede ser llamado otra cosa más que una  _declaración de posesión._

¿Y Will?

Will inclina su cabeza para un mejor acceso, y, mirando al techo de la prístina cocina de Hannibal Lecter con el mismo hombre en su cuello, se toma un segundo sólo para sonreír en  _glorioso_ triunfo.

Y después toma un puño de ese cabello rubio cenizo, jalá esa orgullosa cabeza hacia atrás donde la quiere e, inhalando profundamente las primeras de las feromonas de celo al que Will lo ha enviado y desencadenando el suyo propio, se sumerge de nuevo en esa boca  _pecaminosa_.

Después de todo, es como lo había dicho -para el vencedor, va el botín.

**...α...β...Ω…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Un millon de disculpas por lo tanto que me tomo sacar esto para ustedes dos últimas semanas fueron un desastre para escribir: la musa fue una perra frívola, la enfermedad crónica que tengo regreso, era mi ultima semana de vacaciones con mi madre asi que dificilmente podía estar en la computadora (como me lo dijo ella muchas veces), y entonces me cambie de provincia (si, soy canadiense) por el verano (y también fue mi cumpleaños el 9) así que escribir tuvo que tomar el último lugar. Pero no teman, no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar esta historia como un WIP, así que no no importa que tanto me tome actualizar, prometo que estas siempre vendrán. Dicho eso tengo un trabajo de verano de tiempo completo ahora mismo, asi que no le puedo prometer que serán rápidas, pero siempre estarán en camino eventualmente.
> 
> Así que, porque algunas personas lo han preguntado… este fic no entrara en el territorio de la segunda temporada. Yo… actualmente no he visto ningun capitulo de la segunda temporada. Tengo que olvidarme de dormir o de la tv cuando regrese a la universidad y escojo la tv, y definitivamente voy a maratonearme la segunda temporada este verano. Existo en el internet asi que se que esta pasando en la segunda temporada, pero este fic siempre fue algo que imaginé como un replanteamiento de la primera temporada, y aparte de tal vez un segundo o dos en el epílogo, probablemente se quedará de esta manera. Además, prometo, capítulo 6 -habrá lemon! Olvídense de este slow burn! Bueno, puede que termine posteando el segundo interludio de Hannibal antes de eso- smut, sorprendentemente siempre me ha tomado mucho tiempo en escribirlo. Creo que es porque soy muy detallista, necesito saber a donde fue cada pieza de ropa, rodilla, que tanto tomo la preparación, etc. Aunque sexo en celo significa que puedo eliminar algo de eso creo, asi que veremos que pasa ;) Dicho eso, gracias a todos esos quienes han sido comprensivos y han apoyado esta historia y han sido tan pacientes en la espera de ella- ustedes chicos me hacen el dia :) Asi que, como siempre, disfruten y reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.
> 
> P. D. Una lectora me dijo que estaban escuchando a Lana del Rey-Once upon a time de la película que se va a estrenar de Maléfica y que esta historia los hizo sentir como esa canción. Chequenla, porque es genial y si ese es el sentimiento de este fic te da… no estoy segura si realmente estoy orgullosa de mi misma o lo siento profundamente!
> 
> P. D. 2 (esto es una cosa, callense): como este es mi primer ABO, estoy postando una pequeña pregunta: que tanta movilidad piensan que ser anudado les deja? Cómo decir si un omega anudado en la encimera de la cocina, podrían cargar a esta persona hacia el segundo piso todavía anudados realísticamente (con las piernas alrededor de la cadera) o se quedan atrapados en la cocina hasta que el nudo se desinfle, por así decirlo? Enserio, esos son los pensamiento que tengo mientras escribo smut gente.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> En serio no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto chicos. Esto es absolutamente toda la culpa de anonchick (y de los pómulos de Mads). Mayormente anonchick, porque me pidió un Hannibal/Will A/B/O con los siguientes debe de tener:  
> -Omegaverso con Alfa Hannibal y Omega Will.  
> -Mpreg.  
> -Will como cazador.  
> -Will quiere a Hannibal como su pareja y como el padre de sus futuros hijos.
> 
> Pienso que me he preparado para esos cuatro. Este fic debería de tener tres partes, y me disculpo de antemano, estoy en temporada de exámenes en la universidad y también estoy maldita con una musa especialmente voluble, así que las actualizaciones no serán inmediatas, pero tengo este fic planeado así que vendrán. También, para aquellos que se pregunten porqué Will lo descubrió tan rápido debería ser mencionado que Will Graham en los libros lo descubre después de uno o dos citas -él y Lecter no son amigos con un pasado, sino básicamente extraños- así que es posible para él haberlo deducido tan rápido. Además, me gusta la idea de Will sabiendo y no importándole porque hay algo más que quiere -i.e. emparejarse y tiempos sexys y bebés- y necesita a Hannibal vivo y no en la cárcel para obtenerlo. Pienso que intercambios son interesantes en que estamos dispuestos a ganar y que estamos dispuestos a perder. También, tengo la intención de que esto tenga un final feliz y eso no deja muchas opciones vía las restricciones de la pareja -o Hannibal el no asesino o Will el moralmente gris. Prefiero la segunda. Porque Mads tiene una espalda sexy cuando está amasando comida de personas (no me juzguen).
> 
> Finalmente, OMG estoy escribiendo un A/B/O! En serio, como puede ser esta mi vida? dejando las bromas de lado, reviews y comentarios con críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas (alimentan a la musa voluble) y como siempre, disfruten.


End file.
